


Dreams May Finally Come True

by DreamingInWonderland



Series: Sweeter Than Fiction [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Outlaw Queen, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 6 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInWonderland/pseuds/DreamingInWonderland
Summary: For once things seem like they're going to be normal in Storybrooke until a group of new arrivals appear from the Land of Untold Stories. With new stories waiting to be played out, Henry finds that an author's work is never done. The new arrivals send the lives of some Storybrooke residents into a tailspin as people they never thought they'd see again show up. With the realms of story converging on Storybrooke, our heroes fight for their happy beginnings and everything is gearing up to a battle with high stakes and the fate of everyone resting on the shoulders of one person's belief.Season 6 rewrite.On hiatus due to personal reasons





	1. The Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gold finally finds someone to help him wake Belle, Emma starts to experience visions and Henry makes a discovery in the Sorcerer's Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the start of my rewrite of season 6, it will follow the lines of season 6 but with a few changes. Rumple and Belle won't be as adversarial as they were in canon, it's going to be a slow rebuild of them, picking up from just before she got put under the sleeping curse. Gideon will be making an appearance, but at the moment neither Belle nor Rumple is aware of the fact that Belle is pregnant.
> 
> There will also be more focus on some side characters and new characters in the place of some season 6 flashbacks. And as a small part of this chapter will explain, I have a slight different idea for the whole 'wish realm' aspect of the season. But all of that will become clear as the chapters go on. Also in this chapter you will see the start of a resolution to a story thread I first left dangling way back in a flashback during chapter 7 (I think) of Take A Chance On A Happy Ending.
> 
> This chapter contains some dialogue from 6x01

“_Hyde,” Robin said his voice low and dangerous. “How did you get here?”_

“_Gold.”_

“_He made a deal with you didn't he?” Regina commented._

“_He did, I gave him some information and in return he gave me Storybrooke,” Hyde shrugged. “And I'm going to bringing some friends to town,” he added. “You see, I've been looking for a town just like this. Where all the lost and forgotten stories can play themselves out. And when I bring them here, that's exactly what will happen.”_

“_Let me tell you something, 'Mr Hyde',” Regina said as she walked towards them. “I know how your story goes. You lose.”_

_Hyde smiled nastily. “We'll see Regina. But you see, one of my friends, well, she's got some great plans for _ you _.”_

Before any of them could question exactly what Hyde meant, he turned around and walked away. Regina turned to look at Robin who looked just as clueless as she was. A loud rumble akin to thunder caused them to look up at the sky. They noticed a ship flying low narrowly avoiding the rooftops of the businesses on Main Street.

“Regina?” Regina turned to see Snow stood beside her, complete with half of the town. “What's going on?”

“I'm not exactly sure, Hyde…”

David's eyes widened. “Hyde? Hyde's here, in Storybrooke?”

“Its heading for the woods!” Leroy yelled as the ship turned slightly. Almost immediately the townspeople began running towards the woods. Regina shared an exasperated glance with Snow before they took off at a run following the others.

“What the hell is that?” Killian asked as he and Emma joined the group.

Jekyll pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked at the ship in apprehension. “It's a dirigible. From the Land of Untold Stories.”

“And just what is it doing in our town?”

“I think you mean my town.”

Snow whirled round to face Hyde who had chosen that moment to make his appearance. “Storybrooke is not _your _town.”

“And yet, the Dark One still gave it to me,” he smiled. “Now, I have some friends coming and I need to prepare for their arrival.”

Emma watched him walk away before she turned to look at Regina who nodded in response to the unspoken question.

“Hey!”

Hyde turned around to be met with twin beams of magic from both women. Both smiled as they watched Hyde struggle under the onslaught of magic before he sunk to his knees. However his groans turned to laughter causing both Emma and Regina to glance at each other.

“Small word of advice,” he said as he got back to his feet. “You need to be careful. There's nothing more dangerous than untold stories. Except perhaps the people who don't want them to be told.”

They turned, following his eye line, watching as the dirigible sunk lower, over the trees before it crash landed. When they turned back to look at Hyde, once again, the man had vanished.

-x-

After a brief few moments of wondering what they should do next, Snow, David, Robin, Regina, Killian and Emma had headed deeper into the woods to see just who had come to Storybrooke. The rest had headed back towards town, and Henry had headed off on his own little mission. As they reached the crash site, the first thing that they noticed was the mass of debris that was scattered across the small clearing. Parts of the dirigible had broken off and lay a small way from the ship, while various objects lay scattered about. A door hung off of its hinges as though it had been forcibly opened. David walked over to it and stuck his head inside as he looked around the interior.

“Hello?” he called, hearing it echo back to him. “There's no one inside.”

“But where could they have gone?” Emma asked “They don't know Storybrooke.”

Snow looked up from her position crouched down studying the ground. “They're in the forest. I couldn't say exactly how many people there are,” she added before she indicated the footprints that she had been studying. “But look, they were running. Which means they're scared.”

“And now they're scattered out in the woods,” Emma commented, before she looked over at Robin. “Do you think your men will be able to find them all?”

“They can try,” Robin nodded before he and Regina turned and headed towards the Merry Men's camp.

“What do you think Hyde wants with them?” Killian asked as he looked over at Jekyll. “You were once the same man.”

“There were things that he kept from me,” Jekyll replied with a sigh. “But from what I know of him, in addition to a random collection, he'll have certainly selected a few with untold stories that could create chaos throughout this town. You were all quite prolific in the Enchanted Forest.”

“That's helpful,” Killian commented dryly.

“However,” Jekyll began. “There may be a way to get to Hyde before he puts any of his plans into action,” he added. “You recall the baton that we used to subdue him back in my realm?” he watched as they all nodded in reply. “Well, the technology that made that, also made the dirigible. I might be able to salvage enough from the wreckage to make another weapon to subdue him.”

David sighed. “It's currently the best idea we've got. Let's get salvaging.”

As Emma knelt down to search through a heap of twisted metal, David turned to look at the objects that had fallen out of the dirigible. As a golden pan struck against a metal pile, Emma felt a shiver run down her spine as a sudden flash of images came to the forefront of her mind.

_She stood alone in the middle of the darkened street. Her family stood on the sidelines unable to move or to help in anyway. A hooded figure appeared in front of her, its sword raised ready to strike. She raised her own sword and brought it against that of her opponents. The harsh clash of metal echoed dully in the silence of the night._

Emma blinked rapidly, in an attempt to remove the images from her mind. She looked down and noticed that her right hand was shaking. She placed her left over it in an attempt to stop the shaking. Emma let out a low breath as it seemed to work.

“Hey, you okay?”

Emma looked up to see her mother stood looking at her curiously, as was Killian. “You alright love?”

She gave them both a tight smile. “Fine, it was nothing. Come on, lets keep searching.”

* * *

The trees thinned enough so that he could see the temple in the distance. He walked through the woods in the direction that Hyde had showed him. He had initially been sceptical that Hyde had been telling the truth, but now that he could see the outline of the building, he had to acknowledge that Hyde had been right. A wave of his hand brought him closer to the temple. The stone edifice seemed carved from the very clifftop that it stood on.

Gold pushed open the doors and looked around. He'd heard the legends of Morpheus, one of Somnus's three sons. Heard the legends of all of the deities. Everyone in Mist Haven had, even if they hadn't believed they were real. The temple looked exactly like his cursed persona had seen of the Grecian temples. An altar covered in rich purple cloth stood in the middle of the temple. He walked up the steps towards the altar. He stood in front of it and pulled Pandora's box out from his coat pocket. With a wave of his hand, he opened the box and watched as the smoke flew out of the box, leaving Belle laying on the altar. Gold smiled as he looked down at his sleeping wife, and gently traced a finger across her cheek. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before he woke her up and then they would be able to start putting themselves back on the right track. Of course he would have to tell her about how he became the Dark One again, before anyone else did. That way he could get the truth of it across and not whatever distorted version she'd be told by the others.

He picked up the urn that stood on a plinth and poured a handful of sand into the palm of his hand. He sprinkled a liberal amount of Belle and the remainder around himself. After a couple of seconds the sand turned to a fine gold shimmer that surrounded the both of them. The temple appeared to dissolve into nothing, replacing his surroundings with a dense forest. One not to dissimilar to the dark forest that had bordered his castle back in the Enchanted Forest. Gold looked around, frowning as he realised that Belle was nowhere to be found. The rustle of leaves caused him to spin around. He watched as a cloaked figure stepped out from behind a tree.

“And just who might you be?” Gold asked as he looked at the newcomer.

The man smiled – a smile that Gold thought looked extremely familiar – as he stepped forward, hand outstretched. “I'm Morpheus,” he dropped the hand when Gold refused to shake it, before he spread his arms out. “And this, is Belle's dream world,” he turned and indicated the path that had just appeared. “Shall we go and find her?”

* * *

With his mom's concerned about Hyde's appearance and several other town matters, Henry had managed to slip away once again. However, this time he wasn't heading in the direction of New York City. This time he returned to the Sorcerer's mansion. It hadn't taken Blue and the other fairies long to restore it after the battle with Nimue and Zelena, and the hidden library was still intact. Since the newcomers had their own stories, Henry wanted to make sure he had plenty of books to record their stories, especially as he didn't know just how many people there would be. He pushed open the hidden door and walked in. As Henry walked further into the room, he noticed a thin piece of parchment lay on the floor. He crouched down and picked it up, it looked as though it had been torn from one of the many books that lined the walls.

_A common misconception amongst the mortal realm is that there is just the one plane of existence. However, there are many planes and each realm possesses its own mirror. Many things will be the same but the differences will be great. These two planes have never intersected and one can only theorise what would happen if one were to cross the divide. Though it has never been explored beyond the theoretical, there are several written texts indicating a realm between our plane and the next that one might pass through as easily as slipping through a door._

Henry frowned a little at the words, they seemed like something out of the old comics and dusty science fiction books he'd once found in the library. Nothing that could ever hold to be true. The concept of another plane of existence, just seemed a little out of reach to him. There were many things he believed in, but that, that was one thing he had a hard time believing in.

One of the overhead lights caught the spine of a book and a twinkle of gold caught the corner of his eye. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the book out. He frowned as he looked at it, certain that the last time he had seen this book it had been blank. But now, the cover had the words 'Once Upon A Time' embossed on the cover and when he opened it, he found it already full with stories. He took it over one of the desks and began reading the first lines.

As he read the opening lines, it struck him that it seemed to be nothing more than a carbon copy of his own storybook just with a different colour cover. However, as he skimmed it further he found that there were several differences and it just stopped when the Evil Queen was banished by Snow White. He pulled the page he'd read earlier out of his pocket and read the words once again.

“Probably shouldn't have dismissed this,” he muttered as he looked back at the new story book.

He placed it to one side so that he could show his family later, before he turned back to look across the shelves. Several other books had had writing added to them. Henry had a feeling that whatever stories were about to play out, they were all in here. Thankful that he still had his backpack from his jaunt to New York, he pulled out his dad's old journal and turned to the first blank page before he started to make a note of all the new books that had appeared.

-x-x-x-x-

The trees began to thin as they reached the Merry Men's clearing. When they had ended up spending longer in New York than originally planned, Regina had gotten hold of Little John and had asked him to pick up Roland and have him at the camp for the night. She'd have gotten Tinkerbell to do it for her, but she and the other fairies had been working on various ways to open up the portal. It was the first time – since they'd come to Storybrooke at any rate – that more than a few streets had separated father and son at night, and both wondered how well Roland had managed. Even if he was among his 'family', he like knowing his father was close by. Both smiled as they watched Roland pretend to shoot Alan with a bow and arrow, with Alan committing to 'dying' in a slightly over the top way.

“Papa!” Roland yelled as he caught sight of the pair at the edge of the clearing. He ran towards them throwing himself into Robin's arms.

“Did you have fun with Little John and the others?” Regina asked as Roland left his father's arms for hers.

“Yes,” he nodded. “But I missed you and papa.”

“We missed you too,” Regina smiled as Roland rested his head on her shoulder.

Robin smiled at the pair of them, before he walked over to where his men were stood. He quickly filled them in on all that had happened over the past 24 hours up to the recent dirigible crash.

"Do you know how many there are in the woods?” Friar Tuck asked.

Robin shook his head. “Snow couldn't be certain. But however many there are, they're certain to be confused about their new surroundings, something we can all sympathise with.”

Little John nodded. “Leave it to us.”

After saying their goodbyes, the small family turned and left the clearing. As he held the hands of both parents, Roland chattered away talking about everything and nothing. They reached the edge of the woods and Regina felt a shiver run down her spine. It was a feeling she'd experienced many times and she didn't like it one bit. She shook her head in an attempt to block it out.

“Regina?”

She turned to look at Robin and noticed the concerned look on his face. Regina realised that her attempts to conceal her thoughts hadn't been successful. She gave him a weak smile. “I just need to check my vault. Something doesn't feel right. I'll catch up with you later.”

“Okay,” Robin nodded, though he was certain that there was something she wasn't telling her. He gave a quick kiss and Roland hugged her before she turned and walked in the direction of her vault.

-x-x-x-x-

As she reached her vault, Regina sighed in relief as she realised that it was exactly as she had left it. Yet something still niggled in the back of her mind, she couldn't be certain but it felt as though she was being watched. It wouldn't surprise her if she learnt that someone she had crossed paths with back in the Enchanted Forest had come to Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories. Life was going well for her, and as such it meant the universe was probably due to deliver a swift kick in the teeth any day now. She cast a quick spell over the vault, to see if anyone was inside. Regina nodded to herself in satisfaction, feeling a little better now that she knew her vault was still untouched.

Regina raised her hands and sealed the vault so that she would be the only one that could enter on her own. Anyone else would have to be with her to enter. The crack of a twig caused her to spin around, hands outstretched. She sighed softly when she saw that it was only Snow.

“Looks protected to me,” she commented.

“Well, Hyde may think he owns this town, but he's not getting into my vault,” Regina replied. _'Or anyone else in town'_ she added privately. If anyone was watching her, this vault would be off limits to them.

“Well, Hyde may not be someone we have to worry about for much longer.”

“Oh?”

“After you and Robin went to enlist the help of the Merry Men, Jekyll told us of a way that he might be able to overpower Hyde. He made a weapon and its finished.”

Regina frowned. “Already? It wasn't that long ago we were at the crash site.”

“Well he's eager to defeat Hyde,” Snow shrugged. “We all are.”

Regina inclined her head in agreement. The sooner they got rid of Hyde, the sooner they could deal with the newcomers and then hopefully they'd finally get some peace and quiet in town. “So, what's the plan?”

“We're meeting Emma and the others at Town Hall,” Snow replied. “I'll explain on the way.”

From the shadows created by the line of trees, the woman watched as the former Evil Queen linked arms with Snow White and walked away from the vault. She felt her blood boil, unable to believe that that woman had forgiven her enemy. She turned on her heel and walked back into the trees, there would definitely be a change coming and that would be the first thing to be change. The first relationship to be torn apart in the new regime.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma glanced down at the baton in her hands and she tried to recall what it was that Jekyll had said about how to operate it. Especially as it was technology that didn't come from this realm. She looked over her shoulder and noticed both her father and Killian behind her, ready with the reinforced steel handcuffs to restrain Hyde once he was subdued. She looked up at the sound of heels and watched Regina walk towards her, Jekyll just behind her.

“Ready?”

Emma nodded. “Let's get rid of this pest.”

Regina gave her a small smile, before she grabbed Jekyll by the scruff of his neck and dragged to the path right outside the front entrance to town hall. She glanced over at the man to make sure she was hurting him too much and took a deep breath. So much of this plan rested on the timing being just right.

“Mr Hyde!” she called in her best 'Queen' voice. “Why don't you come and get what you really want? Or shall I deprive you of the pleasure, and kill your weaker half myself?”

The group gathered in the bushes waited with baited breath for any glimpse of their current adversary. They knew that he was using Town Hall as a base for his plans, they just weren't completely sure that he was in there. They watched as the front door swung open, and Hyde walked out, arrogance seeping from him with every step he took.

He smiled, as he looked at the two stood in front of him. He spread his arms in a mock gesture of welcome. “Regina, and I see you've brought me a welcoming present.”

Regina sneered at him, as she tightened her hold on Jekyll. “Here's the deal. You leave town, and Jekyll here, well, he's all yours.”

“Well, that is a problem,” Hyde sighed. “You see, my work is here, in Storybrooke. And I'm just getting started. So what do you say to changing the deal?” he asked as he moved closer towards her, and Regina took a step back pulling Jekyll with her. “I take Jekyll, keep Storybrooke and you can avoid embarrassment by pretending to be this great leader. You see, the Queen may have made them tremble, but you're nothing but a pale imitation that scares no one.”

Regina's gaze narrowed and she felt the rage building inside of her. She pushed Jekyll away from her and sent a fireball in Hyde's direction. “No deal.” While Hyde stumbled back, Regina glanced over her shoulder at Emma who was staring at the baton blankly. “Emma!”

Hyde recovered from the attack, and stalked menacingly towards Regina. When he was within touching distance. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around her neck, squeezing tightly. “That was a bad move, Regina. Whatever little plan you had failed. The saviour is of no use to you now.”

“Emma!” Regina gasped, as she struggled against the choke hold.

Emma balled her fist, praying for her hand to stop shaking and the vision to disappear. She needed to do this, she couldn't let Henry lose his other mother. She let out a low breath as everything went back to normal. She pressed the button on the side of the baton and sent a blast of electricity in Hyde's direction. Just like they'd hoped, it caused him to drop his hold on Regina and sent him flying back so he landed on the windscreen of the car. Killian and David rushed forward and put Hyde in the handcuffs.

Emma smirked as she watched him struggle. “They've been made especially for you, you can't break out of them,” she watched as Killian and David led him away before she made her way over to Regina who was massaging her neck. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Regina replied. “What about you? Why'd you hesitate?”

“The baton took a little bit of extra elbow grease before it would work,” she replied. She noticed the sceptical look Regina was given her and rolled her eyes. “Seriously I'm fine.”

Hyde snorted. “Are you sure of that, Saviour?”

Emma whirled around to face him. “You're our prisoner, you don't get to speak.”

“Fine,” Hyde shrugged. “Ignore, and continue ignoring your tremors.”

Emma froze. “How do you know about that? What do you know?”

“A great deal more than you.” Hyde replied. “If you wish to learn more about it, you know where you can find me.”

Emma watched with narrowed eyes as David bundled Hyde into the back of the cruiser. She watched as the car drove away. Hyde had touched a nerve, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten to her.

* * *

As they walked through the forest, Gold kept his gaze trained on Morpheus. He didn't totally trust the man that had appeared to him. After all, it was only the man's word that he was in fact Morpheus, and Gold had no way to verify it, his magic had become slightly patchy since he'd entered the forest. The dirt path widened as they neared the end of the trail, and a familiar structure came into view. Gold frowned as he looked up at the building.

“Why would Belle be dreaming about my castle?”

Morpheus looked back at him. “Do you really have to ask?” he pushed on, before Gold could stop him. “The sleeping curse traps you in a room with your regrets, what bigger regret could Belle have than coming here in the first place?”

Gold's frown deepened as they approached the castle. “She loves me, why would she regret the place where we fell in love?”

“Oh, she loves you?” Morpheus asked. “Then why hasn't True Love's Kiss worked? Deep down you know why it hasn't. Because she doesn't love this version of you. She could never love your dark heart.”

Gold glared at him, he didn't care if he was the reason he was able to wander Belle's dreams, he was ready to roast the man. However as soon as the thought entered his mind, he found himself in the entrance hall.

“Oh Rumplestiltskin!” Belle exclaimed as she left the dining room. Gold was more than a little shocked to see her wearing the blue dress that she'd often worn back when she was his servant. “I didn't think that you'd be back so soon. I haven't got the tea prepared but I'll have it ready within five minutes.”

Gold watched her scurry off, sadness surrounding him like a blanket. He'd have to have been blind to not notice the fear that had been present at the sight of him. He wanted to hurry off to reassure her, but Morpheus held him back.

"She's trapped within the walls of the dream,” he explained. “Its fascinating isn't it? That she still thinks of herself as your servant? And that you're the beast that imprisoned her?”

“That might be what the dream wants her to think,” Gold snarled. “But Belle doesn't think like that?”

“Doesn't she?”

Gold glared at him, but any reply he had was cut off by Belle returning with the tray of tea. They followed her into the dining room and Gold looked around in distaste. He remembered his castle being a little dreary, but this was something else altogether. “Is this really how you've portrayed my castle in this dream?”

“I didn't chose this, she did,” Morpheus replied indicating Belle. “To her, this was a terrifying place, so in her dreams, it has become one, once again.”

“But it was also the place where we fell in love,” Gold pointed out. “All I have to do is recreate that moment and then...”

“Wouldn't that just be some cruel trick?” Morpheus commented. “Are you really that willing to lie to her?”

“I may trick her into remembering how her feels, but my love for her is true. It has, and never will be a lie.”

“Then for your sake, I hope it works,” Morpheus conceded. “But you don't have much time. Once the sands run out, she'll return to the fiery room and you may well lose your last chance to wake her.”

Gold looked at him before he walked into the room. At the sight of him, Belle dropped the teacup in surprise. He automatically moved to her side and bent down to pick it up. As he righted himself, he noticed the look of terror in her eyes and the way she was holding herself, he knew she was scared of him. Of his reaction. As he looked at the cup, he smiled inwardly and held up a hand to stem her apologies.

“It's alright, it's only a small chip,” he said showing her the small imperfection. The same way that she had all those years ago. “You know, I believe you've done enough for today, its time you took a break,” he added with a snap of his fingers. A gramophone appeared on the table, playing a romantic melody. Belle looked at him with a small frown.

“What's going on?” she asked. “You're not acting like yourself.”

He gave her a small smile. “I'm attending a ball later, and I haven't danced in some time. I need to practice. Will you help me?”

Belle looked at the hand he held out for her. “I uh, didn't think I had any choices.”

“You do,” he replied. “You always will.”

Belle smiled softly at him before she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her close. Her other arm automatically went around his shoulders while, he placed the hand not holding hers between her shoulders. They began to move slowly to the music. Gold's mind drifted back to the day after their wedding when they'd danced in the library of the Sorcerer's mansion. They had been happy back then. Things had been simpler for them. It gave him hope that maybe this would allow him to wake her up.

* * *

As the sun broke through the leaves, Emma kicked at the debris of the dirigible. Hyde's words were still playing on her mind. She wanted to know how he knew she had started to have these visions and just what the hell they meant. Especially if she was going to end up sword fighting with a hooded figure. A low bark caused her to spin around and she smiled as she saw Pongo sniffing through the remains.

“Hey boy,” she smiled as she crouched down and stroked him. “What are you guys doing out here?” she asked as she noticed Archie come through the undergrowth.

Archie shrugged as he righted his glasses. “I heard you were looking for the new arrivals and I figured that you'd maybe want some coffee.”

Emma looked at the two cups of coffee in the holder, to the nervous way he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. She gave a knowing smirk as she stood up. “My parents sent you to speak to me didn't they?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, they did.” he replied. “They're worried about you, and they thought that you might find it easier to talk to...”

“A cricket?” Emma scoffed, though she felt guilty as she saw the slight look of hurt on Archie's face. “Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not in the mood to have a therapy session right now.”

Archie leant against his umbrella and studied her, before he smiled slightly. “And that is the moment you need it most,” he sat down on one of the rocks. “Can I be frank?” Emma nodded. “Since you arrived here, you've been fighting the villains non stop, there's been hardly any time for you to take a break. When I first met you, you had built up all these walls, protecting you from hurt. But now, thanks to Henry, your family, friends and Killian, all your walls are down.”

Emma frowned “That's a good thing though isn't it?”

Archie smiled. “It is, but it also caused you to let in the collateral damage of that fighting. The losses you've sustained along the way.”

“And how do I fix that?”

“Time, hard work.”

“Isn't there like a pill or something you can give me?”

Archie shook his head. “I'm afraid not.”

-x-

Emma walked down the corridor. Nurse Ratched at the desk had paid her no mind. Not after she'd made a comment about checking on the latest resident. She passed the various cells not feeling a lick of sympathy at knowing King George and Isaac were locked up down there. They still had no clue whereabouts Sidney was, but Emma had no doubt he'd come crawling out of the woodwork at some point. She reached the final cell on the corridor and paused in front of the door. If she did this there would be no going back. Once Hyde revealed what he knew, she could never go back to ignorance. Though she had to admit, she'd rather know than deal with any future uncertainty. She turned the key in the lock and opened the cell door. Emma stood in the doorway and watched as Hyde turned to face her, a smirk playing on his lips.

“So, you've decided to accept my offer,” he said. “I knew you were a smart girl.”

Emma glared at him. “Call me 'girl' again and see what happens.”

Hyde shrugged as best he could, considering the manacles around his wrists and ankles. “Why don't you take these off and see what happens _to you_.”

Emma closed the cell door and leaned back against it. “You said you knew what was wrong, why I was having these visions. Prove it.”

Hyde rolled his eyes. “Emma, as a former prisoner, you should know how this works.”

“What makes you think that?”

“In my previous life, I was a warden. I know that look in your eyes. The one that will never fade,” he said. “So you know that in these situations, prisoners either respond to carrots or sticks, you have neither. Next time, try a bottle of Storybrooke's finest and two glasses.”

Emma glared at him as she pushed away from the wall and opened the cell door. “You have no idea do you?”

“Oh, but I know all the battle. The one you keep seeing in your mind's eye.”

Emma turned to face him, a look of shock on her face. “What did you say?”

“I thought you were leaving.”

Emma sighed. “You were right. I have been in prison, and the worst part was that it was lonely,” she said as she walked towards him. “And that sucked. And I imagine it will suck for a guy like you. One who likes to talk a lot,” she gave a soft chuckle. “So, here's the deal, you can either tell me exactly what it is that you know, or I can walk right out of here and I won't come back. At all. No one will ever come here. You'll just sit here and rot.”

Hyde made a show of clapping. “Impressive Saviour. I didn't think you had it in you,” he smiled. “But back to your problem. One of the people I brought to this abysmal little town will be able to fix it for you. All you'll have to do is follow the red bird.”

“The Red Bird?” Emma scoffed.

“Indeed,” Hyde replied. “But, are you really ready to finally face your own story?”

-x-x-x-x-

She walked up the front path, rubbing her hand across her throat. Though there was no damage at all, Hyde's grip had been tight, and there was still a lingering soreness. She pushed open the front door and removed her coat, putting it up on the coat stand.

“My Gods, Regina are you okay?” Robin asked as he came into the foyer.

“Yeah I'm fine,” she replied before she noticed him looking closely at her neck. “Snow called didn't she?”

Robin gave her a small smile. “She seemed to think that you wouldn't mention it.”

Regina ducked her head sheepishly, resting it against his shoulder, causing Robin to laugh slightly. “I am okay though. A little bit sore, but otherwise perfectly fine.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Mom! Robin!” Henry called as he ran into the house. “You'll never guess what I've found.”

Both watched as Henry hurried past them and into the kitchen. They shared a bemused look before they followed his footsteps to see what had gotten Henry so excited. They walked into the kitchen to see a black leather bound story book sitting on the counter.

"So, after the dirigible crashed, I went to the Sorcerer's mansion, cos I figured all these new stories, I'd need more books to write in,” Henry explained. The pair nodded their understanding. “Remember how all the books were empty? Well now, half of them are full. Filled with stories from across all these different realms.”

“So, why bring this one back?” Regina asked. “Why this one over all the others?”

“Because it's _our_ story,” Henry replied. “Well, its kind of our story,” he said as he opened the book to the middle and showed them the paragraph were it just ended. “This book its practically the same as my storybook, but with minor differences. The main one being you,” he looked over at Regina. “Well, the version of you in the book. Instead of casting the curse, she gets banished. But before they can carry out banishment she disappears.”

“So you're saying that in addition to all the new stories,” Robin began. “There's also a different version of us, and all of our friends and family?”

“Pretty much,” Henry nodded. “You don't think its anything to worry about though do you?”

Regina shook her head. “No. Its probably just a side effect of the new arrivals. I think we'd know about it if we all had a doppelgänger in Storybrooke.”

-x-x-x-x-

Night had begun to fall over Storybrooke and there was still no sign of any of the new arrivals. While the Merry Men were searching the East Woods, Snow and David were in the West. Snow shone her torch into the thick coverage of trees as she looked for any sign of shadows in the forest. She glanced over her shoulder at David who was pacing back and forth while he spoke to someone on the other end of the phone. He hung up after a few moments and walked back towards Snow.

“That was Emma,” he explained. “She and Killian have found no trace of Hyde's friends in the North woods.”

“And now it's night,” Snow sighed. “It's not going to get easier to find them.” Her small frown turned to a smile when her torch caught sight of something against the ground. She held a hand to stop David from walking off and showed him what she'd caught sight of.

“Amateurs,” David smirked. “They were in a hurry.”

“They don't know that we can be trusted,” she sighed. She handed her torch over to David, before she turned to face the woods. “Hello! My name is Snow, you can trust me and my husband David. We've locked Hyde up, he's where he can't hurt you. And the people of this town, they – and us – we want to help you.”

David's eyes scanned the woods and he patted her arm when he spotted a flicker of something. He patted Snow's arm and indicated the lights that were flickering amongst the dark trees. It didn't matter that they weren't coming closer, they knew they were listening. She gave David a small smile and turned back to the woods.

“At the centre of the town, there is a place called Granny's. It'll provide you with food, and there will be people there who can help you find shelter. We'll be there whenever you are ready to come to us.”

With a last look into the woods, Snow took David's arm and they walked back towards town. From their hiding places amongst the trees the newcomers watched the pair go, each with varying degrees of apprehension. One in particular watched them with interest. She knew what it was she had to do, she just needed to know if Hyde had brought the man along with the rest of them.

-x-x-x-x-

As she pulled her red jacket tighter around her, Emma finished speaking with her parents and put her phone back into her jacket pocket. She turned back around to face Killian who was looking at her curiously.

"That was my parents,” she explained. “They found some of the new arrivals and directed them towards Granny's.”

Killian nodded. “Sounds good. I could for dinner at Granny's.”

Emma smiled at him as she did so, she noticed a streak of red fly in the direction of the woods. “You know what, you go on ahead. I'm going to stay here for a bit.”

“Stay?” Killian frowned. “Its bloody freezing. Are you seriously trying to avoid talking to me?”

“I'm not avoiding anything,” Emma replied. “I just want to be alone.”

“Look at your hand,” Killian said. Emma glanced down and immediately covered it with her other hand. “What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing,” Emma snapped. She watched as Killian was about to speak once again. “I'm fine. And I already told you to go.”

“Fine, I don't need to be told twice.”

Emma sighed as she watched Killian walk away. She wanted to be open with him, tell him about everything, but she didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. Didn't want to worry anyone. They all had enough to be going on with, and she didn't want to add to the troubles. Once he was out of sight, Emma turned and walked in the direction that she'd seen the red bird fly a few moments ago. She walked through the woods taking in every sight as she walked past, looking for any sight of the fire red wings. Eventually, she came to a small clearing and noticed the bird perched atop a staff held by a young woman.

“Ah, Emma, I see you've met my pet,” she said without turning around.

“You know my name?” Emma asked as she walked around so she was facing the young woman.

“Of course I do. I know many things, including the reason you sought me out. The visions that you've experienced today.”

“What the hell are they? Why are they in my head?”

“Because they're telling you a story Emma. The story of your future.”

Emma looked at the woman in shock, before she sat on the log beside her. “They don't feel like the future. They feel like a memory. Like I've somehow experienced it already,” she paused. “How do you even know about this?”

“They once called me an Oracle, it would be wise to trust me,” the Oracle explained. “What you saw today, was just a tiny fraction of your future.”

“Tiny?” Emma scoffed. “It was minuscule, I need to see more of it. I have to understand what it means.”

“It will mean a heavy burden will be placed upon you,” the Oracle warned. “The future constantly changes, but it is also inevitable.”

“These visions, I've been having them all day,” Emma replied. “They'll keep coming whether I want to see them or not. Just show me the full version.”

The Oracle nodded and pressed a hand to Emma's forehead. In an instant Emma watched as she faced down a hooded figure equipped with a sword, just as she had earlier today. This time though it carried on. She watched herself cross swords with the figure, at some points it looked like she was winning, others it was as though she was on the ropes. She saw her parents, Henry and Killian froze on the sidelines as they stood watching the unfolding events in horror. Emma watched as the figure lunged forward, stabbing her directly in the stomach. Emma stumbled backwards the vision fading away like a dream as she found herself back in the clearing.

“What was that?”

“I'm afraid that that is the end of your story, Saviour.”

“No, there will be another way,” Emma said with a shake of her head. “There always is.”

“I'm afraid not,” the Oracle replied sadly. “The path may change, but the destination will always be the same. On that day. That battle. It's the day you die.”

* * *

As the music came to an end, Gold dipped Belle, her arm placed delicately on his shoulder. As he pulled her back up, he smiled softly as he recognised the look she was giving him. It was one he'd seen frequently in that short time where everything was perfect between them. He closed his eyes and leaned in, hoping that a kiss to her dream self would waken her in reality. However, his lips met nothing but air. His eyes flew open and the only remnants of Belle were the specks of dust where she had once stood.

“What did you do to her?” he seethed as he turned to face Morpheus, the dream world began to dissolve all around them leaving them stood in the middle of the temple once again.

“I didn't do anything,” he said. “The sands that allow us passage into Belle's dreams have run out, and its back to your reality,” Morpheus indicated the altar that once again had Belle sleeping on it. “And it's time for me to go. But I know that we'll meet again,” Morpheus smiled, though it wasn't a pleasant one. “And everything will change when we do.”

“What about Belle? You promised to help.”

“And so I did,” Morpheus commented. “There was a woman in this realm that could've helped, but she's now in Storybrooke. Look for a woman called Colette. She'll be able to wake Belle.”

Gold frowned as Morpheus vanished and the realm around him dissolved until he found himself back in the temple that he'd been in originally. He put Belle back into the box, before he used the bean that Hyde had left behind to create a portal back to Storybrooke. Something about the name Colette had sparked a memory in the back of his mind. He was sure that Belle had mentioned the name before, he just couldn't figure out when, or why she had mentioned the woman. Hopefully once he found her, she'd be able to explain.

* * *

Emma walked along the docks, as she contemplated the events of the past hour. After her chat with the Oracle, she'd taken another visit to Hyde. Where he had taunted her about how what she had seen was the fate of all saviours. That all saviours had that one villain that would be their undoing. Now she knew she had been right not to share the sudden on set of the visions with her family. They would just fuss and worry, and she really didn't need them worrying about her. She came to a stop and leaned against the railings as she looked out over the pitch black ocean, with only the gentle crash of waves as the soundtrack.

“You know its funny,” Snow commented as she walked up to Emma. “When Regina wants to think or be alone, she heads to the forest, you come here.”

“Maybe I just an affinity for water,” Emma smiled, even though she knew full well exactly what it was that her mother was getting at.

“Maybe,” Snow agreed as she leaned against the railings. “Killian's worried about you, you know.”

Emma nodded. “I know, and I'm fine, really I am. I just had some things on my mind.”

“And now?”

“I've got it under control,” Emma smiled. “Now, weren't you going to Granny's to meet dad?”

Snow studied her daughter closely. Contrary to what many believed about her, she wasn't as naive as some would try and make her out to be. She could tell that Emma was hiding something from her, she just didn't know what it was. Or even why Emma wasn't sharing it with her. She could only hope that Emma would tell her soon. After a few moments, she nodded at Emma and the two turned and headed in the direction of Granny's. Arms linked talking about nothing in particular.

-x-x-x-x-

Gold leaned against the counter as he looked at the crystal ball as he tried to figure out the best way to find the woman that Morpheus had said would be able to wake Belle. He had initially, thought about going and asking the townspeople if they had encountered anyone called Colette. However, when he considered the fact that they would have their hands full with Hyde. Not to mention that it was him that had led Hyde to Storybrooke in the first place, so he doubted his reappearance would be met with any sort of goodwill. He had tried to ask Moe if he knew of anyone called Colette in Belle's past, but when he'd gone to the shop, the man refused to let him in the building or to listen to anything that he'd had to say. Gold couldn't exactly blame him, not after the scene he'd witness after the failed attempt to wake Belle.

He sighed deeply as he walked over to Belle, and pulled out a thin strand of hair. He dropped it onto the crystal ball and waved his hand over it. The ball misted purple before the mist cleared to reveal a woman in a blue dress, her hair piled atop her head stood looking around the forest that she now found herself in. As he studied the woman, he noticed certain similarities to Belle, and guessed that there was a family connection between the two women.

“Of course,” he murmured softly. He recalled Belle telling him the story of her mother and what had happened to her when the Ogres had attacked. He also recalled her telling him that even once her father had told her what had happened there were still parts of it that she didn't quite understand. “It seems as though you were right Belle. There was something that your father didn't tell you”

He transported himself to the exact location of the woman. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman jumped before she turned and regarded the man with curiosity, though he could sense that her guard was up.

“Would your name be Colette?”

“Yes,” she replied wearily. “How do you know me?”

“I don't,” Gold commented. “But my wife, she does. Her name is Belle, your daughter.”

Colette's entire demeanour transformed at the mention of her daughter. “You know Belle? Is she here? Is she alright?”

“She is here, but she needs your help.”

“Then she shall have it.”

Gold gave her a soft smile. He would like it, if one of Belle's parents liked him. He waved his hand and transported them back to the back room of the shop where Belle lay still. Colette rushed over to her and knelt beside her.

“What happened to her?”

“An evil witch placed her under a sleeping curse, neither I, nor her father have been able to wake her due to conditions she placed on it. As her mother, I believe you can wake her up.”

Colette nodded at him, before she gently kissed Belle's forehead. Within a few seconds, Belle gasped and her back arched off of the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled as she caught sight of Gold stood beside her, a gentle smile on his face. Her eyes then travelled to the woman sat beside her, and they widened in shock.

“M-m-mother?”

“Yes Belle,” Colette smiled. “It's me.”

“But father, he said that you were killed by the Ogres that attacked the castle.”

Colette nodded in understanding. “I almost was, but Nicholas, he got me to safety after the others had taken you. He meant for us to hide in the library's antechamber, but got his doors mixed up. We were unaware one servant had already escaped to the Land of Untold Stories.”

Belle sat up. “So you've been alive all this time?”

“I tried to get back to you, but leaving that realm, its almost impossible. If Hyde hadn't brought a bunch of us to Storybrooke you would have been cursed to stay asleep, forever.”

“But why couldn't you wake me?” Belle asked as she looked over at Gold. “Why couldn't my father?”

“Zelena cursed you twice over,” Gold explained. “Once when she put you under the sleeping curse and then again when she cursed you so that True Love's Kiss from either of us wouldn't work.”

“And where's she now?”

“Defeated,” Gold replied. “For good this time, I killed her.”

Belle stared at him, eyes wide. Last year she had asked him not to kill her and twice over he had ignored her wishes. She noticed the dagger that was sat at his waist. “You didn't?”

“I had no choice,” Gold said. “I had to get the power to waken you.”

“And yet you still couldn't,” Belle replied. “What does that tell you?”

“Belle, please.”

Belle turned and used her mother in order to stand up from the bed. “I love you Rumple, really I do, but you can't think that you going to all of this trouble to wake me up means I automatically forgive you for everything that happened before. I still need time to think.”

Gold nodded as he looked at her. That he could understand. He would give Belle the space she needed. He had already been doing that prior to her being put under the sleeping curse. Belle gave him a small smile before she turned and walked out of the backroom, her mother at her side.

-x-x-x-x-

Killian didn't look up as he heard the door to Granny's open. People had been coming in all evening, and in a variety of different garbs. He had no doubt that this was another of the new arrivals coming in for food and shelter. He caught sight of a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye and turned as he noticed Emma sit on the stool beside him.

“I thought you wanted to be alone,” he commented, a little ashamed at how bitter his voice sounded.

“I changed my mind,” she replied with a small shrug. She indicated his drink to the waitress behind the counter. “Can I get one?”

“You seem to be in a better mood,” Killian commented as he looked over at her.

“I just needed some help,” she said with a small smile. “I went and spoke to Archie, he helped me figure some things out.”

Killian studied her closely, trying to see if she was hiding something from him. “And that business with your hand?”

“Just stress.”

“Are you sure that's all it was?”

Emma nodded. She leaned in and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. “That's all it was.”

-x-x-x-x-

The fire burned low in the hearth, as Regina stared into the flames. Today had felt like five days in one. Though she supposed she really shouldn't be surprised, not when they'd started the day at 5am in New York City. She set her mug down on the coffee table, before she tuck her legs back underneath her and leaned back against the sofa.

“You coming to bed?”

Regina nodded. “In a little while. I'm just thinking.”

“Anything I can help with?” Robin asked as he sat down beside her. He lay an arm across the back of the sofa and Regina moved so that she was curled up against him. Robin moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her.

“I was thinking about what Henry said,” she began after a few moments of silence. “About the new books, all the stories contained in them. And then I thought about how I'm supposed to speak to them all tomorrow morning, reassure them. How could I do that when I thought those people were so pathetic, hiding away instead of facing their stories. Then I realised that, that was exactly what I used to do,” she looked up at him, smiling softly when she saw nothing but patience in his eyes letting her tell the story in her own time. “I only heard one story, the same one I told myself night after night when I'd pace my room unable to sleep. Eventually, I forgot that my life wasn't just that one story it was many. Most people considered me to be a villain. One that hurt so many people in ways that I know I can never be forgiven for. Then to our sons, you, several others in this town, I'm a hero. You've seen everything, my strength the ability to do the right thing, the _hard_ thing, even when I thought I couldn't,” she sighed. “I'm living a new story now, getting a fresh start and hopefully this time, it will have a happy ending.”

“Of course it will,” Robin smiled. “And that is what you should tell our newcomers tomorrow,” Regina glanced up at him, confusion on her face. “Tell them that they're not defined by whatever story it is they're hiding from. That here they can make a fresh start, that the story they know won't always be the one they're living,” he added. Regina smiled at him, before she tilted her head and kissed him lightly. It wasn't long before it deepened, and Regina adjusted herself so that she was straddling Robin's lap. His lips moved from hers to the spot on her neck which always caused her to moan and press closer to him.

“Are the boys asleep?”

“Both are out like a light.”

Regina grinned at him, before she leaned in and kissed him again.

-x-x-x-x-

Hyde leaned back against the wall of the cell as his eyes travelled around the cell. It wasn't quite how he planned to spend his first day in Storybrooke, however it was only a minor setback. His plans could still function as they should, with just a few minor changes. He looked up as the door to the cell swung open, revealing a woman in a tightly fitted purple dress with diamond and sapphire embellishments.

“I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Well, I had to get used to my new home,” the Evil Queen replied as she stepped into the cell. “My counterpart certainly ended up in a rather dismal place. But I'll soon change that. Now, shall we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure when the next update will be as apart from a few scenes and dialogue ideas not much of the next chapter has been written yet. I'm going to aim for next Sunday, but I can't make any promises as I've been ill this week and not been in the mood for writing.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you've liked the start of this story. And thanks for reading.


	2. A Bitter Draught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we encounter the Count of Monte Cristo, a villain makes their presence known, Archie makes a new friend and Doctor Whale encounters an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, a little later than I initially planned to post this, but I did struggle a lot with this chapter, so I hope its all okay. As much of this chapter is exactly the same as 6x02 on screen, I've focused mostly on the changes that I've made. But will clarify anything for you.
> 
> As with the previous chapter, some dialogue has come from 6x02.

Darkness reigned as the Evil Queen stalked towards her vault. Well, it wasn't hers. At least not yet. But for now it would help with what she needed. As she approached the doors, she smirked as she felt the tell tale tingling of magic around it.

“A protection spell? Seriously?” she remarked, before a simple wave of her hand had the spell removed, and she pushed the door open and walked in closing it behind her.

She headed down the stairs underneath the empty coffin and began to look around for the exact potion she was looking for. She was thankful that Regina had kept things in the same order that she'd kept him back in the Enchanted Forest, otherwise there was no telling how long it would take her to find what it was that she was looking for. After a few moments of searching the various alcoves, she found what she was looking for. She smiled in triumph as she picked it up and checked the amount left in the vial. She walked back out of the vault and put all the protection charms back up on the vault. No one would ever know that she had been there. And if anyone did see her by the vault, well, they would automatically assume that it was Regina.

“Now for part two,” she smirked. With a wave of her hand, she appeared at the town line. She studied the red line that separated Storybrooke from the rest of the world. She pulled the vial out of her pocket and sprinkled it across the red line. She laughed as she watched the purple haze spread along the line and up towards the sky as it cloaked the town, leaving it invisible to the world outside. Not to mention impossible to cross for those who would try. She sent a short sharp blast of magic towards the newly erected barrier. Anyone who investigated the barrier would just get the signature of Regina's magic, so it would look like she had done it.

For at least the next day or so the Evil Queen, needed Regina to believe that she was the one causing the problems in town. Especially as it would give her the chance to study the pressure points of the town. She couldn't follow through on her plans if she didn't tear apart the closest family groups. Not to mention, it would give her a chance to see who would turn on Regina given the chance.

With another wave of her hand and transported herself into the Locksley household. Moving quietly, she climbed the stairs and entered Regina's room. She noticed the couple that slept wrapped around each other, completely unaware of anything around them. The Evil Queen couldn't help the eye roll at how sickening they were even in sleep. She moved her hand over Regina transporting the woman to the couch downstairs, before doing the same to herself.

As she looked down at herself, she thought about removing the heart and crushing hers the way Regina had done back on the rooftop in New York. However, she knew that the same thing would probably kill her as well, plus she had no desire to masquerade as her lesser half for any length of time. With another wave of her hand she changed Regina from her nightwear into a copy of the outfit she was wearing, before she vanished herself to the same farmhouse her late sister had occupied during her time in Storybrooke.

-x-x-x-x-

As she slowly came too, Regina felt the early morning sun, shining onto her face. She didn't think anything of it, her bed did face the window after all. She turned onto her side, intent on burying her face either in her pillow or in the crook of Robin's neck. However as she did so, she became aware of the fact that she was not in her bed. Regina snapped her eyes open and took in her surroundings, before sitting up straight. She distinctly remembered falling asleep in her bed, in her usual silk pyjamas. Yet here she was dressed in a black pair of trousers and a simple top. Hearing the sounds of someone in the kitchen, she walked out of the living room and found her confused expression mirrored on Robin's face.

“Do you know how I ended up dressed and down here?” she asked.

“I don't,” Robin replied. “I woke up and you weren't there, and your side was cold as though you hadn't been there in a while.”

“So I apparently got up in the middle of the night, changed then came downstairs and slept on the couch?”

“It would seem so.”

-x-x-x-x-

The morning rush at Granny's was always mayhem, but this morning it seemed as if it had doubled. Though considering that the town had grown by at least 100 people in the space of a day, it was to be expected. Granny had kept the diner open all night due to them arriving in small clumps of people rather than all at once. Now though, they'd all arrived and were amazed by the array of items around them. Snow bounced lightly with Neal as she looked around the diner, trying to see if there was anyone that she recognised. When they had been in the Land of Untold Stories, she'd noticed a couple of people wearing the insignia of her army but she hadn't seen them in Storybrooke yet. Though she had no need of an army, it would be nice to see the people that she had once known and provided employment for.

Killian leant against the counter as he looked around the diner. He thought he'd seen some mad sights in his time on the high seas, but this was something else. He was also sure he'd never seen the diner this full.

“Make yourself useful,” Granny said, her voice gruff as she shoved a pile of clothes into his hands. “Go put these by the jukebox with the other clothes.”

Killian nodded and scurried off, scared of the woman.

Outside the diner, Regina looked up at the building. Even from this distance she could see the amount of people that were inside the building. She was more than a little worried about having to speak to them. Her reputation in the Enchanted Forest had preceded her and it hadn't escaped her notice that many in that room, may have fled to a different realm as a direct result of her reign of terror. She had a vague notion of what it was that she wanted to say. It was just a question as to whether the words would come out right, or if anyone would actually listen to her.

“You ready for this mom?”

“I am,” Regina nodded giving him a small smile. She also gave a small smile to Robin who had squeezed her hand in support. “People in this town listen to me because they've seen me change, many in there may still known me as who I was.”

“Well, with Snow White supporting you, I think they'll realise you've changed,” Robin pointed out. “Remember what you said last night.”

Regina nodded her head as Henry pulled the storybook out of his backpack. “You remember what we're calling it right?” he asked. “Operation Cobra, part two.”

Robin frowned. “Part two?”

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “This time, its a reformed villain that's the hero.”

“Okay, let's go,” Regina nodded as she walked forward, Henry and Robin following close behind. She pushed open the door and walked inside. She was immediately greeted by Killian.

“About time, your majesty. They're getting restless.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the pirate, before she looked over at Snow and Emma, both of whom gave her reassuring nods.

“You've got this,” Robin murmured against her ear. She smiled at him gratefully as she moved to stand in the middle of the diner. She cleared her throat, and noted how they all turned to face her.

“Good morning everyone,” she began. “I'm Regina Mills-Locksley, and as Mayor, it is my pleasure to welcome you all to Storybrooke,” a small spattering of chatter broke out amongst the gathered group. “Now, you all fled to a different realm, to the Land of Untold Stories, because you were afraid of your stories playing out, and now that you're in this land, I am sure that you're scared of what will happen,” she added, she looked around the group. “But this is a town where second chances are possible. I was once a villain, and terrified of how my story would play out. But here I got a fresh start, my story is still playing out, I don't know what the future holds for me, but none of us have to be afraid. Because whatever comes next, we'll all face it, together.”

Applause broke out from the group, and Regina glanced over at both Snow and Robin who were giving her approving glances. As they separated so that they could speak to different groups, Emma looked up at the sound of the door opening, smiling as she caught sight of Belle walking into the diner.

“Belle!” Emma exclaimed as she walked over and hugged her. “You're awake. Gold did it.”

Belle gave Emma a small smile. “He didn't, my mother did,” she indicated the older woman stood beside her. “She was in the Land of Untold Stories.”

“Well, welcome to Storybrooke,” Emma smiled holding out a hand for Colette to shake.

“Thank you, it seems like, a lovely town.”

“It is,” Emma agreed. “When we don't have people trying to destroy us.”

“Does that happen often?”

“Every couple of months or so it seems,” Killian smirked. “Where's the Crocodile?”

Belle sighed. “He's in his shop and giving me some space.” Both Emma and Killian nodded, understanding the words unsaid. “I'm moving back into the apartment over the library. Have you seen my father anywhere?”

“Aye,” Killian nodded. “He was opening up his shop,” he paused. “Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

Belle gave him a small nod. “I'm fine. Probably a residual effect of the sleeping curse,” with a wave she turned around and walked out of the diner, followed by her mother.

Emma watched the pair leave, before she looked around the diner. She could see Henry flicking through the book to help people figure out their stories, while her mother and the others spoke with the new arrivals. She caught sight of the clock on the wall and sighed.

“Everything alright?”

She turned and smiled at Killian. “Yeah, I've got my meeting with Archie in half an hour,” she noticed the look on his face. “You seem surprised.”

“Well, I know you find being vulnerable hard,” Killian shrugged. “I figured you might back out, or come up with an excuse.”

“I thought I would too,” Emma replied. “But we've a been through a lot lately. I've been through a lot, it can't hurt to talk about it all and get another perspective.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

Henry looked up from the book, while some hadn't been in the story book, he knew enough about their stories to give them a hint. He'd made notes of their names and resolved to look through the books in the Sorcerer's Mansion to see if he could find answers there. He looked to his left and saw a tall man in what could only be described as 19th century clothing.

“Can I help you?” Henry asked indicating the book.

“Oh, I don't think I'm in that book of yours,” the man replied. “My story was never important enough.”

“I'm sure that's not true,” Henry commented. He turned back to the book. “Let me find your...” he turned back to see that the man had disappeared. Henry frowned as he noticed an envelope sat on the counter. He turned it over and saw an elaborate red wax seal keeping it shut. The design of the seal was one that Henry was sure he'd seen somewhere before. Though he couldn't place it.

-x-x-x-x-

The clock seemed to tick loudly as Emma sat on the edge of the couch. She'd been in the room a grand total of ten minutes and had only said a few words to Archie, which only tangently touched on what was currently on her mind.

“Emma, its okay. You can trust me.”

Emma looked up at him. “The tremors I've been having, its always accompanied by a vision.”

“And what is it a vision of?”

Emma shifted in her chair, as she met his sympathetic gaze. This would be the first time she'd spoke about it out loud. “So, I'm on Main Street. Henry, my parents, Killian, they're there with me. And I'm fighting against someone. I don't know who, they're wearing a dark cloak with the hood pulled up and its the middle of the night. I know whoever my opponent is, they're strong. Not much stronger than me, but still strong. I almost win, but then my hands start to shake and then...”

“Then what?” Archie asked, he put his pad to one side, and leaned forward. He could sense that there was something about this that she considered upsetting. “What happens next?”

“I die,” she replied standing up and walked towards the windows of the office. “Right out there,” she indicated the street. “That's the first time I've said it out loud. To anyone.”

“Well, in my experience, the more you talk it about something, the less it haunts you.”

“You think I should tell them.”

“I do,” Archie nodded. “So why haven't you?”

“Because they would make me drop everything until they could figure out how to save me from that fate.”

“Would that be wrong? Them trying to protect you?”

“Yes. I'm the Saviour. Its not the kind of job I can just take time off from,” Emma replied as she began to pace the office. “If I don't help people then who am I? Helping people, finding people. Its what I do, what I've always done.”

Archie sighed, and fixed her with a serious glare. “That's a question only you can answer.”

“Look, I'm not here because I'm having an identity crisis,” Emma snapped. “I just need you to help me figure out this vision, so I can win the fight and protect the people I love.”

“Well, I, I, think you came to speak to me to help you figure out what is troubling you,” Archie said as he righted his glasses. “And if it is an identity crisis then...”

“I made a mistake coming here.”

Archie watched as Emma turned on her heel and walked out of the office. He slumped back in his chair and rubbed a hand across his forehead. He knew that it would take Emma a while to open up fully, but he wasn't entirely sure she'd be coming back after this. He glanced over at Pongo, he had some time before his next appointment, maybe a walk would help clear his mind.

-x-x-x-x-

“And it was just left on the counter?” David frowned as he looked at the envelope that Henry handed him, that was addressed to him and Snow.

Henry nodded. “Then the man vanished. Do you reckon he's the Invisible Man? I met a Karina Van Helsing earlier, maybe he was Dracula,” his face fell. “Oh, its the middle of the day.”

David chuckled as he shared a look with Snow. “Wrong count,” he pulled out the card contained within the envelope.

_The Count of Monte Cristo requests the pleasure of your company this afternoon at precisely twelve o'clock near the grounded dirigible._

“Monte Cristo?” Snow asked with a frown.

Granny looked up from the tables she was wiping and glanced over at them. “Sorry, don't serve it. Not a fan of that eggy bread.”

Henry chuckled. “No, its a place.”

Snow smiled. “And its Count is quite notorious. Though I don't know why he'd want to meet with us?”

“He doesn't.” They turned to see Regina stood on the steps of the diner, looking sheepish. “He wants you dead. He wants revenge, and this is the only way he can get it.”

“Why would he want to kill us? We've never met him.”

Regina shuffled nervously, and met their gaze. “I may have hired him to do it.”

-x-x-x-x-

Archie nodded his head as he passed by a couple of new people. He did wonder where half of the newcomers would live – it wasn't as though Storybrooke had an abundance of empty property – but for now it was just nice to see a few new faces. He knew that Emma and Snow had provided the newcomers with his information in case they needed his help, for which he was grateful. He looked down at Pongo and smiled. He had his head lowered and was sniffing the ground in front of him.

“Oh I'm so sorry!” he exclaimed as he bumped into someone. He looked up and smiled at the woman.

“No, I'm sorry,” she smiled. “This world it's so new to me and I wasn't paying attention.”

“You came from the Land of Untold Stories?'

The woman nodded. “I'm Anita, and this is Perdita. Perdy for short,” she said indicating the Dalmatian that was sniffing Pongo and vice versa.

“She's lovely,” Archie said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “That's Pongo and I'm…”

“Archie Hopper,” she interrupted. “The Sheriff. Emma, was it? She pointed you out to me in Granny's earlier.”

“Is there any particular reason why?”

Anita gave him a soft smile, her eyes misting over slightly. “I have a need of your help.”

“Well, I'm in my office everyday. It's just opposite Granny's where you were earlier,” Archie said. “I'm also dog friendly,” he added indicating Perdita.

-x-x-x-x-

She walked through the front entrance of the hospital. This new world that she'd found herself in was strange. But from what she'd seen, she could certainly see why Victor liked it here. She followed the directions that she'd been given by Regina and found herself stood in front of a door, the name Doctor Whale embossed on the glass. She raised a hand and knocked on the door. At the call for admittance, she pushed open the door and took note of the man sat behind the desk.

“How can I...” he tailed off as he looked up from the file and noticed the woman stood in front of him. The years hadn't changed her. Her auburn hair still hung in loose curls, and her brown eyes spoke of intelligence and mirth.

“Hello Victor.”

“Elizabeth.”

“It's been a while hasn't it?”

Whale found he couldn't speak, and merely nodded in response. It had been almost three decades since he'd last laid eyes on her, when he'd ended their relationship the day before their wedding. It was the one story from his past that he'd always feared the most. Science was precise and often followed a finite pattern, the human heart and its vagaries was less precise, and that had terrified him more than anything.

-x-x-x-x-

She may not have the tracking skills of her father, but she knew enough about how to keep a close eye on someone and stay hidden from sight. She'd spent many hours pouring over her father's journals, and knew exactly what she was doing. Karina peered around the corner, thankful that the dark paint of the mural on the side of the hospital, kept her dark curls hidden from view as she studied the group of nurses in a huddle. She'd caught a glimpse of Mina earlier that day in the diner, and had been following her ever since. Karina wasn't entirely sure how Mina had came to be in this land, but either way she didn't care. Mina Harker had been the reason her father had died and she wasn't going to let that slide.

* * *

Emma sat tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Not long after she had left Archie's office, Regina had called her to let her know what was going on with the Count. Though Regina hoped she'd be able to talk him out of it, they had had come up with a plan of attack, just incase. She glanced at her father who was sat in the backseat of the Sheriff's car, looking at her curiously.

“What?” she asked

“Hook said you were going to see Archie,” he replied. “Anything you want to tell us?”

Emma shook her head, saved from any further explanation by her phone ringing. She answered it quickly seeing that it was Regina. Both Snow and David frowned as they watched Emma's reaction to whatever was said on the other end. “Okay.”

“What is it? What happened?” Snow asked, as Emma slammed her foot down and the car started forward.

“The Count's not backing down. So I'm taking you somewhere safe.”

David reached forward to try and grab the steering wheel. “We are not leaving town, we're not going to run from our wine steward.”

Before Emma could comment though, the Sheriff's car seemed to hit a barrier, and the tires screeched as it came to a stop.

“What was that?”

Emma shrugged as she leaned forward and looked out of the front window. “Looks like the Count doesn't want you running anywhere either.”

-x-x-x-x-

Belle couldn't help but laugh as she took in the situation. Her mother was sat at one end of the small table while, her father sat at the opposite end looking as though he'd seen a ghost. Which Belle was supposed he had.

“Why did you never tell me she was still alive?” Belle asked as she handed them both cups of tea. As it had been over a year since she'd last lived there, she'd had to pick up some bits from the store and had gotten Blue to magically clean the apartment for her.

“Because I didn't know,” Moe replied. “All I knew was that she'd left us. It was easier to tell you that she'd died.”

“It's not like I intended to leave,” Colette replied. “I thought I would be in a safe place. It's not my fault that another servant had gone through to the Land of Untold Stories.”

“Look,” Belle said interrupting them before an argument could erupt. “It doesn't matter what happened in the past, we're all here now.”

“She's right,” Moe nodded in agreement, before he turned to look at Colette. “We need to keep her away from that insane imp.”

“He's not insane,” Belle commented.

“He certainly seemed nice enough when I met him,” Colette replied.

“You don't know half of what he's done,” Moe said. “You didn't see him when he couldn't wake her. He trashed his house, he became the Dark One again.”

“To wake me up,” Belle insisted. “I don't approve of what he did, but I understand his point of view, why he did it,” she added. “I'm not back together with him, but neither am I going to leave him. We have things we need to work through first.”

“But Belle...”

“No,” Belle said interrupting her father before he could say anything else. “Its my life, my choice. I decide. You can either support me and trust I know my own mind or you can leave.”

Moe blustered for a few moments before he turned his attention to the cup of tea in front of him. Colette looked over at her daughter and gave her a smile. She'd always loved her daughter's ability to speak her mind, and was glad to see that that hadn't changed since she'd been away.

-x-x-x-x-

While Robin and David looked over the Sheriff's car in an attempt to see if they could get it working again, Emma and Snow were stood watching Regina study the town line. They could tell by her frown that it wasn't good.

“I don't think it was our friend the Count who crashed the car,” she commented as she raised a hand and reached out, showing them the barrier that had sprung up.

Emma frowned. “Its a protection spell? Like the one that kept everyone here during the curse.”

“Not like, the same,” she said. “But that's impossible,” Regina murmured as she felt the magical signature along the barrier.

“What's impossible?”

“Its my magical signature,” Regina frowned. “But I didn't put the barrier back up. When would I even have done that? I'd need potions from my vault and I haven't been there since yesterday.”

“But you were by the town line last night.”

Regina turned and glared at Much as he joined them, he was the one that had drawn the short straw and got the morning patrol. The others looked at Regina in shock, while Robin looked a little confused. “Excuse me?”

“Last night, Friar Tuck was patrolling the woods, like we do, every night, you can never be too careful,” Much replied, his words coming out in a bit of a rush. “And he saw you. You were inspecting the town line. He told us that you had sprinkled something on the ground and the barrier went up.”

“Why didn't you mention this when I saw you earlier?” Robin frowned.

“We thought she was just protecting the town.”

“What time was it?” Robin asked.

“Midnight, probably a little after.”

Regina scoffed. “You don't think that...”

“Of course I don't,” Robin replied. “But you can't deny...” he tailed off as Regina disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

“Would someone like to fill me in?” Emma asked as she looked between Robin and the space where Regina had stood.

-x-x-x-x-

The bell above the door jingled as the door banged against the wall. Gold looked up from the object he was studying and frowned as he looked at Regina. Though she looked the same as she always did, Gold knew her well enough to know that something was off. He walked over to her, and studied her closely. For her part, she stood there amused as she watched him study her hair, and sniff at her.

“Are you done?”

Gold nodded. “I am,” he stood back and frowned. “But how can there be two of you, your majesty?”

“There are such things known as mirror realms,” the Evil Queen explained. “I am from one, where the curse was never cast.”

“And what brings you to Storybrooke?”

The Evil Queen smirked as she trailed a finger across the countertop. “That would be telling.”

Gold nodded. “Give it back.” The Evil Queen sighed, and held out her hand so he could see the small piece of tin. “Did you think you could get away with stealing from me?”

“I have before,” she shrugged. “But why would you care about a silly piece of tin?”

“Oh, we both know its more than that.”

“You want to make a deal?”

“Always,” Gold nodded. “And its a simple one. Whatever you're planning, I want Belle left out of it.”

“Fine,” the Evil Queen sighed. “Your precious book worm will come to no harm by my hand.”

Gold dropped the coin into her open palm. She gave him a small smile before she vanished in a whirl of purple smoke. As he stared at the spot where she had just been stood, he smirked. It seemed as though life in Storybrooke was about to get very interesting indeed.

* * *

If there was any place in town that Emma felt the most comfortable talking about slightly sensitive topics, it was the Sheriff's station. It was her domain, the one place where she was in charge. Well, she did have to go to Regina for the budget, but for the most part she was in charge. After Regina had disappeared, they had moved to the station so that Robin could explain what he had been referring to at the town line.

“Say that again?” Snow asked with a frown. She'd read about things like it, but had never encountered anything like it before.

“Regina has this whole period of time she can't account for,” Robin replied. “She woke up this morning, dressed and on the couch. It was as though she hadn't slept in the bed that long, or at all.”

“So she's doing things she can't remember?”

“I don't know,” Robin sighed. “I don't believe she is. But there's something else at play here. I know her heart can't be controlled by anyone, so no one is making her do any of this. But you have to admit it is odd. I'm worried for her.”

“I think you're right to be,” Snow commented causing them to look at her. “Yesterday I found her by her vault, she was sealing it up, she didn't want Hyde anywhere near it. Which is understandable, but there was something else. I saw her looking around. She wasn't frightened, just unnerved. She said she felt as thought someone had been watching her.”

Robin's eyes widened. “She did seem a bit off yesterday afternoon after we'd picked up Roland, she left quickly afterwards, went straight to her vault. And she's not the only one. Yesterday, I felt as though someone was watching me.”

“You think someone is orchestrating all of this?”

"It's certainly a possibility,” Snow commented. “But if someone has orchestrated a trap, and if they wanted Regina alone.”

“We need to find her,” Robin commented.

-x-x-x-x-

Henry walked through the forest as he looked for any sign of his mom. He didn't know all the fine details of what was going on, but he'd inferred enough from his other mom when she'd told him what was happening. He was immediately on his guard as he heard a loud clash of metal. He pushed some undergrowth aside and saw his mom looking amongst the rubble of dirigible. He could tell by the look on her face that something was troubling her.

“You know its not your fault right?” Henry commented as he approached her.

Regina shook her head. “Its not that, well its not just that,” she sighed. “I stood in front of everyone earlier and told them that everything would fine, they had nothing to be afraid of. And now this happens,” she turned to face him. “And now apparently, I have once again set the Count on your grandparents.”

“Wait, what?” Henry's mind drifted back to the storybook that he'd found in the Sorcerer's mansion yesterday. It just stopped when the Evil Queen vanished, and while both Regina and Robin had dismissed it, he couldn't help but wonder if somehow, she had arrived in Storybrooke. “Mom, what if...”

“Henry, I don't think that's possible,” she commented giving him a soft smile. “Just because its in a book doesn't make it true.”

“Not with the story book.”

“But there can't be another me walking around.”

“Oh, but there is.”

Mother and son spun around to see the Evil Queen stood amongst the wreckage. Instinctively, Regina moved so that she was stood in front of Henry. She wouldn't let her anyway near her son. If what they'd read in the alternate storybook was true, they knew that this 'Regina' was almost singular in her viewpoints and intentions.

“You know,” she began as she stalked towards the two of them. “When Hyde told me of the mirror realm, where the dark curse was cast, I thought it would be fun to see what my life could have been. But really, you're such a disappointment,” she added. “Friends with the very person you wanted to destroy? Married to a hero? Considering yourself to be one of them?” the Evil Queen gave a mocking laugh. “You'll never be one of them, you're a villain to the core. You need to remember how to be the best version of yourself.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Regina asked.

“Well for starters, I reminded our friend the Count of the deal he made with me. Well your deal,” she replied. “Of course he did think I was you, but really that was for the best,” she added. “I had plans to string this out for longer, make you think you were losing your mind, but then you discovered the barrier, well I had to make a few tweaks. But no matter,” the Evil Queen shrugged. “Soon you'll remember who you truly are, that idiotic Snow White and her gormless Prince will be dead and you'll be thanking me.”

Both Regina and Henry watched as the Evil Queen disappeared in a haze of purple smoke. Henry moved to stand in front of his mother. “If she's here, does that mean others are?”

“I don't know,” Regina sighed. “But if she's put the Count on the path towards killing your grandparents we need to get to them and fast.”

-x-x-x-x-

While Snow and Charming had headed off towards the docks to see if they could find Regina, both Robin and Emma had stayed nearer the centre of town. It had been under the guise of making the new arrivals feel reassured while they dealt with the Count, but they were actually using it to look for Regina, and to see if anyone else had had the sensation of being watched. So far they had found nothing. Archie had mentioned seeing Regina by Gold's shop, but when they had gone to speak with him, the man had been maddeningly unhelpful and had spoke in riddles about being there and not being there at the exact same time. Emma pulled out her phone as she felt it go off and read the text that Henry had just sent her. She turned to get Robin's attention and noticed him frowning at a spot in the distance, and she noticed he was watching a girl with a similar hair colour to his own walking around the corner.

“What is it?”

Robin shook his head. “I don't know, I was looking down this street, and that girl was just stood staring at me. It was strange. She looked familiar, but to my knowledge I've never seen her before in my life.”

“Well, you and men helped a bunch of people back in the Enchanted Forest, maybe she was one of them.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “Who was the message from?”

“Killian, he's spotted the Count down by the docks, it looks like Regina's fighting with him.”

The pair hurried towards Emma's bug which was sat idle outside Granny's before they sped towards the docks. In what seemed like no time at all the pair had reached the docks. They got out of the car and noticed Regina hunched over the Count's body, a sword sticking out of his back. While Emma went to check on her parents, Robin hurried over to Regina who was being comforted by Henry.

“Regina? What happened?” he asked as he crouched down beside her.

“I killed him,” she sobbed against his shoulder. “I didn't have a choice.”

“Well, that's not exactly true.”

Snow's eyes widened as she caught sight of who had joined them. “How is that even possible?”

“She's from an alternate realm to our own.” Henry explained.

“That alternate storybook you found was true?” Robin asked, causing the others to look at him in shock.

“No, I didn't,” Regina insisted. “I couldn't let him kill my friends.”

“I thought that as a hero you were supposed to find a third way,” the Evil Queen shook her head. “Unless of course you don't want to be a hero.”

Regina glared at her doppelgänger and threw a fireball in her direction, which she easily dodged. “Is that the best you've got?” she laughed. “What happened to the Regina who would rip out hearts as easily as others breathe.”

“Don't let her get to you,” Robin murmured as he placed a hand over hers, in an attempt to stop her from throwing another fireball.

“Well, hello there,” the Evil Queen smirked as she looked at Robin. “Maybe I should have followed that insipid fairy's advice. It would have been a pleasure to break the noble hero.”

Regina stepped in front of Robin, and continued to glare at her other self. “You wanted me to kill the Count didn't you?”

“Well, I had to remind you who you really are,” the Evil Queen shrugged. “And now that you've started to remember, it's going to be my pleasure to watch the darkness grow back.”

“Don't listen to her, Regina.”

The Evil Queen's eyes hardened as she took in her former nemesis. “Snow White,” she hissed as Snow stepped forward.

“Mom!” Emma yelled as she and David both lunged forward to try and stop her getting any closer.

“It's alright. I'm not afraid of her.” Snow replied. “We've defeated her before. We'll do it again.”

The Evil Queen smirked. “Well, I look forward to seeing that. But you see I'm not here to destroy happy endings, I'm going to have you tear yourselves apart. You see some of you have stories you don't want played out, and when they do. You're going to do all the work for me.”

The group watched as she vanished in a cloud of smoke. They stared at the spot where she had been stood all reflecting on her words. Though something else was playing on David's mind, he turned to look at Robin, Regina and Henry. “What do you mean there's an alternate storybook?”

-x-x-x-x-

Hyde looked up as the cell door opened and he smiled as he saw the Evil Queen. “So, how did it go?”

“Almost as good as I initially planned,” she said as she sat beside him. “But either way, Regina killed the Count, just like I'd hoped she would.”

“And the others?”

“Well, our dear friend the Dark One won't go against us, as long as I stay away from his precious Belle.”

Hyde gave her an evil smile. “I, however, made no such deal with him. Once I get out of here, she's fair game.”

“Patience,” the Evil Queen purred. “All in good time. This town will bow down to us.”

* * *

Regina sighed as she knocked back the whiskey that Robin had just brought her. As he settled into the booth beside her, she leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

“It's going to be alright,” Robin murmured pressing a kiss to her hair. “We'll figure out a way to stop her.”

“He's right Regina,” Emma said looking over at her. “You can't let her words get to you.”

“And yet they are."

“She trapped you,” Emma commented. “You had no choice but to kill him. She had his heart, whatever we'd have done, he'd have found some way to go after my parents.”

“Of course I had a choice,” Regina replied. “I could have found a way to keep her at bay until you got there.”

“No!” Emma said fiercely causing all three to look at her. “This is what she wants. She wants you to doubt yourself.”

“Well she's doing a hell of a job.”

“Look,” Snow said putting a stop to Regina's pity party. “Regina, this maybe new to you, but I've faced the evil queen before and I never once did it by running away. Okay, we have to face her head on, get ahead of her plan,” she added.

“And how exactly do we do that?”

“I don't know,” Snow sighed. “But this is the one time we are going to ask you to please think like the Evil Queen.” she added. “What did she mean when she said we all have stories we don't want told?”

“Emma, you okay?” Regina asked noticing that Emma's hand was shaking as she raised her cup to her lips.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” she lied. They didn't need to know about her visions. Especially who hadn't been in the vision. “Is Henry still staying at mine tonight?”

“Its your week with him isn't it?” Regina replied.

“I know, I just thought that after today you might want him at home.”

“I'll be fine,” Regina said. “Come on, lets go relieve Granny of babysitting duties and go home,” she added nodding towards the hatch where they could see Roland helping Granny mix some batter.

-x-x-x-x-

Henry sighed as he closed the book. Nothing in there had given him any indication as to how things should have gone. And yet, he really shouldn't have been surprised. “I should have known it wouldn't be simple.”

“Come again?” Killian asked as he looked over at Henry.

“Operation Cobra part two, its a sequel,” Henry replied. “And they're always more complex than the original.”

“I don't…”

Henry gave a small smile. “Empire Strikes Back, Godfather part II, Temple of Doom.”

Killian shook his head. “No, still don't understand.”

“The best sequels ever made,” Henry replied. “During the first curse it was simple, all my mom had was help them, they had all been ripped away from stories they wanted to be played out. The newcomers, they ran from their stories. There had to be a reason for that, we need to find out why.”

David nodded his agreement. “We'll help,” he frowned as he caught sight of something to his right.

Killian took a stool on the other side of Henry, he glanced over at David who was looking at something in his hand. “Alright mate?”

“Fine,” David replied, swallowing thickly. Just going to get some air.”

-x-

He pushed open the door to the diner and hurried outside, turning the coin over in his hand. He looked around as if trying to find some sign. Find something that would explain the sudden reappearance of the token.

“Did you like my present?”

David spun around to see the Evil Queen sat at one of the tables, her feet on the tabletop. “I might have known you left it for me. Why?”

The Evil Queen shrugged. “Maybe I felt like being nice. Or maybe this is part of an untold story, just waiting to be told.”

“This one already has,” David commented as he held the token up. “I gave this to my father, it was a good luck charm that I put around his wrist before he left on a trip.”

“Oh, the same one where he, sadly died?” she asked, her tone not at all sad or respectful.

“You're not going to get to me this way,” David replied. “I made my peace with those events a long time ago. My father was weak, he succumbed to weakness but getting drunk and then he died in a cart accident.”

“You think that's why I'm here?” the Evil Queen asked as she stood up, straightening her top. “Oh no, I'm here to ask you one, tiny, little question. Do you really believe it was an accident?”

She gave him a smile, that made him recoil slightly, before she vanished in a whirl of smoke. He sat down on the nearest chair, her words turning over in his mind. So much about his father's accident made sense. He'd always battled with his demons, it wasn't uncommon for him to go days without a drink and then be back in a tavern the following day as soon as he had a few extra coins in his pocket. Yet there were still a few lingering questions in the back of his mind. But he'd heard her earlier, knew she was trying to tear families apart, and this would probably be a way to do it. Send him down a rabbit hole of looking into his father's death, while something worse befell his family.

-x-x-x-x-

With a few exceptions, Archie had a specific routine that he followed when it came to closing up his office at night. It usually meant keeping his door open while he finished up so that anyone who needed some late night advice could come straight in. He looked up at a knock on the door and smiled as he saw Emma stood in the door.

“I came to apologise for this morning, I shouldn't have stormed out like that,” she said as she walked into the office.

“That's quite alright,” Archie replied. “These things are never straightforward.”

“In any case, I think that you were right,” she said as she sat down on the sofa. “I should probably tell my family about all of that.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

Emma looked up at him. “But I can't do it yet.”

Archie nodded in understanding as he sat down in his chair. “Would this be something to do with the Evil Queen's appearance?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Bashful was my 4pm, he likes to talk about Storybrooke's current events before he gets down to it.”

Emma smiled. “At the docks, she said she was going to tear us all apart. She's already tried to turn Regina back to how she used to be as she thinks she's lost her way.”

“And you're worried that the Evil Queen will be successful in this?”

Emma shook her head. “I'm worried about the figure in the hood. The one who might kill me.”

“Who? Emma, who do you think is going to kill you?”

“In my vision, all of my family were there, but Regina wasn't.”

“Are you worried that its Regina under the hood? That the Evil Queen will tempt her back to the villain side?” he asked. “Or are you more concerned about the Evil Queen in general?”

Emma shrugged. “I don't know. But I feel right now, it could go either way. Regina's already struggling with her actions today, I don't know what would happen if the Evil Queen succeeded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do let me know what you thought of it. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it won't be too long. My initial plan was to get several chapters ahead of myself. That didn't happen. So I'm kinda on a posting when the chapter is finished schedule at the moment.


	3. The Other Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Emma attempts to save the first happy ending she gave, Lily finds an answer she's been looking for and a discovery by Belle, leads to her and Rumple taking strides to resolving their relationship issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update this, but I ran into a few problems while writing this, and I needed to unpick a few things that I'd already laid groundwork for. Anyway, this chapter runs alongside 6x03, I've not gone too deep into that episode preferring to focus on a few other aspects as the main storyline of Ashley, Clorinda and Lady Tremaine hasn't changed at all. So think of this as episode adjacent, yet furthering some character arcs that have been running through the previous chapters.

The dimly lit corridor looked like something out of a horror movie. Which David had to admit, was a perfectly acceptable comparison, especially when he considered who was housed down there. With the terror that King George had inspired, not to mention the trouble that Isaac had caused, it was no wonder no one ever seemed to come down to these cells. He watched as Nurse Ratched passed a Regina a silver platter with a matching dome, before she started to walk down the corridor.

“And you're sure this is the right thing to do?”

“David's right Regina,” Snow added. “We don't need Hyde's input. You have the two of us. We spent most of our relationship fighting you.”

Regina glared at the two of them. “That may well be the case, but this Evil Queen. She's not me. We don't know what she's capable of. That alternate storybook may have had the same stories, but there were many differences. She was one of them,” she resumed walking. “Besides Hyde had to have had a reason to bring her here.”

“And you think that your lasagna is the way to make him talk?”

Regina shrugged. “Maybe not, but compared to the usual...fare that Nurse Ratched serves up, my lasagna is fit for a king,” she pulled out the cell keys, and unlocked the door.

As it was pushed open, the three stood in shock as they took in the scene in front of them. Gone was the standard layout of the cells. Instead it looked like a room fit for visiting nobility. A much softer and slightly larger bed was against the far wall. A table sat beneath the window with a record player situated on it, playing soft classical music. Also in the room was a small bookshelf, and a round table which Hyde was sat at. They could tell by the candles and empty plate that he had just eaten, and they had a pretty good idea of who it was that had provided him with all this.

“She got to you already didn't she?” Regina sighed.

Hyde shook his head. “No, we already had an arrangement in place, your counterpart is really much more accommodating than the rest of you,” he smirked at them. “As your bribe implies,” he indicated the platter that Regina was still holding. “You were here hoping in exchange for making my life a bit more comfortable, I'd give you some information on your evil doppelgänger.”

“And if we did?” David asked.

“Well, I would make a new arrangement with you that cancels out hers.”

“But?” Snow prompted.

“No, no but,” Hyde shrugged. “Just a simple however. Since she did all this, my price has gone up,” he held up his shackled hands. “Free me, and I'll help you in any way I can.”

“Not a chance.”

“Such a shame.”

With a last glare at the prisoner, Regina turned around and walked out of the cell followed by David and Snow.

As the slamming of the door and key turning echoed round the corridor, Snow turned to face Regina. “So what now?”

Regina shook her head. “I don't know.”

* * *

Henry sighed as he looked around the diner. He had spent the past couple of hours, making a list of all of the newcomers. It had initially been easy. Once he'd made a list of everyone and what realm they'd initially come from, Tinkerbell had enchanted it so that it was organised by realm and then alphabetically. Then the Merry Men had discovered another pocket of newcomers in the North Woods and so Henry had spent ages updating the list and his hand had now started to cramp up a bit. With the last name added – he'd get Tinkerbell or one of his mom's to organise it later – he put the pen down and massaged his wrist. He smiled as his mom and Killian slid into the booth beside him.

“How's it going kid?” Emma asked as she took in the book full of names.

“I just put in the last of the newcomers,” he replied. “I had them add names of family members or people they were with in the Land of Untold Stories, so we can see if anyone's still out there. Or if they've got family we can reunite them with.”

Emma nodded in approval, while Hook smiled at him. A shadow fell over the table and the three looked up to see Ashley stood there, Alexandra on her hip. Emma smiled at the young woman. “Hey, you want to join us?”

Ashley shook her head. “No, thanks for asking. We're actually going for a little picnic, Thomas is just getting us some food, I just wondered if I could take a look at the list?” she asked. “It's just I figured I should help a bit, and Aurora suggested we open the daycare to the newcomers do some free babysitting for those who brought kids with them.”

“That'd be great,” Emma smiled.

“Hey mom, wanna help me with that newcomer?” Henry asked as he spotted a woman at the counter.

“Of course, lead the way.”

Emma followed Henry, and listened to the woman give Henry her name. At the same time, she watched from the counter as Killian entertained Alexandra while Ashley looked through the list. She'd never really given much thought to what a future with Killian looked like, other than that they would live together and he'd probably become another step father to Henry. Children on the other hand had been something she'd been ambivalent to, though not going through it on her own was something that appealed to her. But now seeing Killian with Alexandra – not to mention how he was with both Neal and Roland – it was putting the idea into her head. At the same time, she felt a fleeting stab of something she'd not felt in years. She looked at Henry who had just nudged her.

“I'm sorry kid, what was that?”

Back at the table, Killian picked up a napkin and wiped the whipped cream off of his nose. “She's quite the little charmer.”

Ashley smiled. “Yeah, she gets it from her father. And if it weren't for Emma, I wouldn't have any of this,” she tilted her head and looked at him thoughtfully. “What about you two? What with Snow and David, and Regina and Robin, surely you two are next in line for the fairytale ending.”

Killian chuckled lowly. “Actually, at the moment we're kind of taking things slow. Quite slow actually, I'm still living on a pirate ship.”

Ashley smiled over at him. “Well, I have a good feeling about the two of you. Believe me, if I can have my happy ending, anyone can.”

-x-x-x-x-

Tinkerbell walked down the street, as she tried to figure something that could keep her occupied here in Storybrooke. While Blue was taking active steps to be more like her younger self, and be less judgemental, Tinkerbell still didn't fancy life inside the convent with the other fairies. She wanted to do something stimulating and not just helping out every so often at various places in town. Regina had been trying to help find her something but the few suggestions she'd had, hadn't been all that appealing. She was in the middle of wondering if she should try and see if there was something she could do at either the hospital or in the school, when she noticed a young woman sat hunched over on the bench. As she drew near, she realised that the woman was studying a photograph in her hand. While she hadn't been in this world that long, she knew that photos were in colour and larger than the square the woman held. If it wasn't for the sepia tone to it, Tinkerbell would have assumed that it was a polaroid.

“Hey,” she said as she sat beside her. “Are you okay?”

The woman wiped away the few tears that had fallen and looked over at the fairy. “Yeah, the past couple of days have been a bit overwhelming.”

Tinkerbell smiled. “I can imagine,” she indicated the photo and the older man. “Looking for someone?”

“No, my father died long ago,” she replied. “He went off an expedition to locate a missing lawyer, and he never came back.”

“I'm sorry,” Tinkerbell replied sympathetically. “Do you have any other family?”

“No, I'm the last of the Van Helsing line,” she watched as the woman's eyes widened at the name. Though she wasn't that surprised. Practically everyone knew the name, she shook her head, her dark corkscrew curls bouncing as she did so. “I'm Karina.”

“Tinkerbell. Didn't I see you with Maleficent last night.”

Karina nodded. “Our paths crossed briefly back in Mist Haven, she was kind enough to help me make sense of the town.”

Karina looked over at the blonde and tried to figure out if she could help her. Maleficent had helped with the layout of the town, but with people she hadn't been much help, having only been in town properly for the past few months. However, she knew from watching the townspeople over the past couple of days that Tinkerbell knew most of the people in town and was especially close with Regina. However, she also had seen that she knew the exact person that she was looking for. Maybe not on a close friend basis, but certainly enough to get some basic information from her.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, watching as Tinkerbell nodded. “There is someone I knew back before my father died, and I think I saw her outside the hospital yesterday. Was that Mina Harker?”

“Yeah, she's been here since the first curse,” Tinkerbell paused. “You have had the curses explained right?” Karina nodded. “She's a nurse at the hospital. Everyone there loves her.”

Karina smiled slightly. Not in the least bit surprised by the information. Mina did always have a way of making herself agreeable to those around her. She'd have to get creative if she wanted to make her suffer for what she did to her father. It was her fault that he'd gone on that quest in the first place.

* * *

As Lily walked down Main Street, she kept her head bent, avoiding the sun. She wished she hadn't agreed to open up The Rabbit Hole. Not after working a night shift. Still all the others that worked there had done it before, so she guessed it was more than fair. Besides the town wasn't full of alcoholics and it was normally quiet for several hours after opening, so it wasn't too bad. At least this time she wouldn't have her mother making friends with vampire hunters.

As she approached the door, she noticed a tall figure leant against the wall. She rolled her eyes slightly, she had been told that there would those that would hang around until opening time. Not that she was that surprised, alcoholism was the same whether you came from this world or another.

“Come back in half an hour. We're not open yet,” she said as she put the key in the lock. The man in question, merely tipped his hat in her direction, before he resumed his position against the wall.

Lily shook her head, every time she thought she was getting used to Storybrooke, something else came along and caused her to re-evaluate. Today, it was apparently a cowboy, who looked as though he'd just stepped right out of an old black and white Wild West movie. She unlocked the door and hurried inside, shutting it behind her, eager to complete the opening routine in peace.

-x-

“What can I get you?” she asked, half an hour later, as she looked at the tall man stood on the opposite side of the bar.

“Whisky,” he replied.

Lily turned to get the drink. She could tell he was a newcomer as she hadn't seen him before in town and wondered just what his story was. Especially since Storybrooke didn't have that much in the way of cowboys. She slid the tumbler across the bar.

“So, are you going to pay me or should I start running up a tab?”

“Tab.”

“What's the name should I be putting on it?”

He gave a smile, one that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. “Zorro.” Lily's eyes widened at the name. It was just one thing after another with this town. “That's an interesting necklace. Dragon eggshell I believe?”

Lily nodded as she watched him walk away. She raised a hand and stroked the piece of shell, before she frowned as she started to put the pieces together. Either he was someone who had researched dragons before, or he was the person she and her mother had been searching for.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma walked down Main Street, her mind running a hundred miles a minute. She was not one for jealousy at all, and yet she couldn't help but feel it at this moment in time. She checked the road for oncoming traffic before she hurried across the road. There was only one person that she felt could help her make sense of what was currently swirling in her mind. She pushed open the street level door and hurried up the stairs, before she pushed open Archie's office door.

“Oh,” she said as she took in the scene in front of her, Leroy was sat on the couch clearly in a session with Archie. “Sorry, I'll come back later.”

“No need,” Archie commented as he recovered from Emma's sudden entrance. “We were about to start wrapping up.” he lied. He didn't like having to turn patients away – whether they had just shown up or were already in a session – knowing that it often took a lot to get them to speak to him in the first place. And after how she'd left yesterday, he guessed that Emma really needed to talk.

“But I paid for an hour,” Leroy commented as he stood up. “We haven't gotten to the work stuff...”

“Come by later or tomorrow, and it'll be free of charge.”

Emma watched as Leroy walk towards the door, muttering under his breath. “I thought Dopey was still a tree?” she asked.

Leroy frowned at her. “We got him out last week. Do you think we have nothing better to do than sit around and wait for you to do everything? Or did you not notice the tree was missing when you went to New York?”

Emma stared at the dwarf, eyes wide as he walked out of the office, closing the door a fraction harder than necessary.

Archie shook his head before he turned back to look at Emma. “Do you want to sit down?” When Emma shook her head, he continued. “So, the last time you were here you were worried about the arrival of the Evil Queen and Regina...”

“I don't want to talk about that.”

“But there is something that you want to talk about,” Archie probed as he sat back in his chair. “That's good, it's progress,” he waved his hand indicating that she could let him know in her own time.

“How long have you known me?”

“A few years now.”

“Right, so you know that I'm not a jealous person. I don't do that. That's not me.”

“But?”

“I just feel so jealous right now,” Emma commented as she began to pace the floor. “And I know its silly of me, but I see Ashley with her perfect family, I see my parents with Neal, I see Regina and Robin...”

“And that makes you jealous, are you not happy?”

“It makes me jealous because I _am_ happy,” Emma sighed as she flopped down onto the couch. “And I can't have any of that. I'm the saviour. But once I've saved everyone, I'm going to die. I get no happy ending. And every time I think about that, that whole thing happens and my magic stops.”

Archie leaned back in his chair as he studied her carefully. He knew that he needed to chose his words carefully, knowing that it had taken Emma a great deal of courage to come back here. “Well, the mind does have a profound effect on the body. I mean whenever I get nervous, I get hives.”

“Well my magic doesn't have hives. Its failing.”

“Okay,” Archie breathed out. “For hypothetical reasons, lets just say that it is magical hives. Is that a good enough to stop striving for what you want?” he paused as he watched his words sink in fully. “Emma, any day, I...I could walk out of that door and get hit by a bus. But it hasn't stopped me from walking out of it.”

Emma gave a small roll of her eyes. “This isn't about a bus. Its been so hard to keep this secret from my family. Look at Killian and me, we should living together. I want to, he wants to, he's waiting for me to ask him properly.”

“So why don't you?”

“Because he deserves someone with a future, I can't give him that,” she replied. “He has a future, I don't.”

Archie leaned forward and fixed her with a pointed look. “Maybe its not about how things end, maybe its all about how you live until then.”

-x-x-x-x-

Colette frowned as she looked around the small waiting area she found herself in. Back in the Enchanted Forest or even in the Land of Untold Stories, if you needed to see a doctor, they would have to be called out to your place of residence, but here there was a whole building dedicated to health and well being. She had to admit she was impressed by the whole set-up, even if the sterilised smell irritated her nose a little. If Belle hadn't been unwell that morning, Colette doubted she would have ever set foot inside the building. She wondered if it was a trademark of this land that the magazines dotted about on the small table had a date some two decades previously on them. She looked up as the door to the office opened and Belle walked out, a couple of pamphlets clutched tight in her hands.

“Is everything alright?”

Belle nodded slightly as she sat down beside her mother. “It would appear that I'm pregnant.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

Belle let out a low breath. “Honestly? I don't know. Whenever I thought about this happening, I didn't think I'd be technically estranged from my baby's father.”

Colette gave her a small smile. “It's alright to be unsure you know,” Belle looked at her. “You don't need to have all the answers right away.”

Belle gave her a small smile. “I'm glad you're here.”

“So am I,” Colette said as she stood up. “Come on, I'll treat you to lunch at Granny's.”

Belle stood up and threaded her arm through her mother's as they walked out of the hospital. While there was a lot she had to consider in the coming weeks, Belle was glad that her mother was there to help her. It was nice to have someone in her corner for once.

-x-x-x-x-

The sun beat down against their backs as they stood watching Jekyll work. While Snow and David maintained hopeful expressions, Regina watched proceedings with a more cynical look. While she had no doubt that their thought process was a good one, the idea that her counterpart could be brought down by a mere potion was more than a little naive. It hadn't been enough to bring her down in the past, so why would it work for her alternate self. Especially when they were practically identical. Save for the fact that she was now firmly on the side of the heroes. Regina watched as the of the potion bubbled up in the conical flask.

“So you really think this will be able to solve our Evil Queen problem?”

“Its possible,” Jekyll commented as he pushed his glasses up. “In theory, with a few tweaks, the serum that split myself and Hyde, can become a potion that incapacitates her long enough for you to lock her away,” he put two drips of a green liquid into the flask. His tentative smile fell as the potion fizzed but did nothing else. “I'm sorry, I need my lab equipment but its a world away.”

David walked over to him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Well, here we don't give up so easily. There might be something inside we can re-purpose.”

As she watched David and Jekyll hurry inside the dirigible, Regina let out a deep sigh as she leant back against one of the trees. “He's useless, just like his other half.”

“Regina, he's trying to help us.”

“I know,” Regina shook her head. “I...I am just so sick of being several steps behind her.”

“So, get ahead of her,” Snow said. “Think like her. Think like you used to when you were hunting me.”

Regina nodded, and took a deep breath. “Okay, so she said she wanted to tear families apart. So if you want to do that, you need to look for cracks that are already there.”

“But what cracks are there?” Snow asked. “Which families are close to tearing?”

“I don't know,” Regina sighed as she pushed away from the tree as she looked at her watch. “I suppose I'd better go put in an appearance at the office. Actually make it look I do my job.”

David walked out of the dirigible carrying a large box of equipment. “Where's she going?”

“To the office,” Snow commented. “She doesn't think we're getting anywhere with the evil queen. I'm inclined to agree with her.”

David set the box on the table and took Snow's hands in his. “We'll defeat the Evil Queen. We always do.”

“I guess,” Snow replied. “But its just seems that this is our life now. We defeat the villain and then another comes along, its an endless cycle. I want things to be normal.”

David chuckled lightly. “What does normal even look like in this town?”

“Well for twenty eight years things were normal.”

“We were cursed.”

“That was a downside,” Snow agreed. “But I'd like that normality again. And I know others feel the same,” she added. “I liked teaching. Its been ages since I did that.”

“That was Mary Margaret. Not you.”

“But it was,” Snow commented. “Why can't I be both princess and teacher? What could be more noble or important than that?” she asked. “Does that sound crazy?”

David shook his head. “It sounds like the most normal thing I've heard in the longest time,” he gave her a small kiss, before he noticed that she was in deep thought about something. “What?”

“I think I have a way to help Jekyll.”

* * *

Even though there were many things that both should probably be doing, neither could pass up a little bit of a sword fighting lesson. Henry certainly knew he should be looking over the list of newcomers and trying to help locate any friends or family that maybe in town. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to blow off a little bit of steam. He jumped backwards as Killian swung the sword in his direction.

“Impressive,” Emma commented as she smiled at the two of them.

“I do believe young Henry here is finally getting the hang of it,” Killian commented, causing Henry to beam at the praise. Though it fell when both him and Killian noticed the look on Emma's face. “What is it love?”

“Ashley's gone missing,” she explained. “Thomas thinks its something to do with her stepsister Clorinda.”

“So, where do we start?” Henry asked, his eyes alight with excitement about helping out one of his moms.

“You're not doing anything,” Emma commented. “There's no telling what she'll do. It could be dangerous.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “When has that ever stopped me. Come on mom, it'll be like mother-son bonding.”

“I think we've bonded enough kid,” Emma smiled as she slung an arm around his shoulders. “But I suppose it couldn't hurt to have a third pair of eyes,” she added as she looked over at Killian who nodded his agreement. “Alright, so Operation Cobra Part Two is a go,” she held out her hand and in a swirl of silver magic, a shoe appeared in her hand. “Every shoe belongs to a foot, this should take us to her,” she finished as she waved her hand over the shoe, causing it to float just above her palm.

“You're getting good at that Swan,” Killian commented as they watched the shoe head off towards the far end of town.

-x-x-x-x-

Lily wiped down the bar and surreptitiously stole glances at the cowboy at a table in the corner. Now that the idea was in her head, she couldn't help but search for any sort of similarities between herself and him. Once he'd removed his Stetson she could tell that she'd gotten the colour and texture of hair from him. It was nice she mused, to share some things with him, especially since her dragon form was a near mirror image of her mother. As she put the bar cloth back in its designated spot, she looked over at Zorro once again. She supposed she'd better actually check if he was her father – or at least a likely candidate for that position – she'd experienced much disappointment in her early years when she'd looked for her father, before life had kept kicking her in the teeth and all her choices ended badly.

She filled up another tumbler and walked over to the table, setting down in front of him. “Can I ask you something?” she asked when he looked up at her.

“Of course,” he replied indicating the seat opposite him.

Lily pulled the necklace out from under her shirt and showed him the pendant. “How did you know that this was from a dragon eggshell?”

Zorro smiled slightly. “Can I look at it?” Lily nodded and passed it over to him. He held the piece of shell between his thumb and forefinger, and showed it to her. “See these ridges and swirls, while the shapes can be found almost anywhere, only dragon eggshells will have this particular design as its a match to their scales. Though I'm curious as to how you came by a piece, dragons are notorious for hoarding the pieces of shell from their eggs.”

“Its from the egg I hatched from,” Lily replied. “Have you studied dragons much?”

Zorro shook his head. “No, I am one,” he passed the necklace back over to her. “Its nice to meet a fellow dragon. We don't normally hang around in groups. I should let you get back to your job.”

Lily nodded as she stood up and walked back to the bar. She smiled as Much walked in, ready to begin his shift, which coincided with her break. Once he was behind the bar, Lily picked up her phone and headed out of the back door. She leant against the back of the building as she scrolled through the phone looking for her mother's number. This needed to be done delicately. Her mother may want to help her locate her father, but Lily had a sense that she was only doing it half-heartedly. She found her mother's number and pressed call.

-x-x-x-x-

The bell above the door jingled lightly, causing Gold to look up from the object he was studying. He gave a sardonic smile as he looked at the man who had just walked in. He wondered what it was that he had done this time. Nothing good ever seemed to come from Prince Charming or David Nolan walking into his shop.

“Shouldn't you be on patrol, Sheriff?”

David walked over to him, ignoring the man's quip and placed the coin down on the counter. He'd been ruminating on it all night, and despite the Evil Queen giving it to him, he knew she had to have gotten it from him in the first place. “Where did you get this?”

“Well, its a coin, like many I've acquired over the years it probably came from a merchant of some…”

“It belonged to my father,” David interrupted. “I need to know if his death was the accident my mother and I were told it was. So how about we skip the chat, and get to the part where you offer a deal to tell me what I want to know.”

Gold gave him a small smile. “Well, I do like candor, you've gotten a bit of a bite back recently. I must say its rather fun to watch,” his smile changed to a smirk. “Yes, the coin was in my possession for a brief while, and luckily for you, I keep immaculate records.” He walked over to the small cabinet and pulled out a thin rectangular piece of card, before he placed it on the counter. “There you go.”

“And what's your price?”

“Now you're talking,” he smiled. “But I must warn you, the more desperate the man, the higher my price is, and you do seem rather desperate. So, how badly do you want this deal?”

-x-x-x-x-

“We need to talk.” Both Regina and Tinkerbell looked up at Maleficent who had just barged into her office. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Tinkerbell replied. “Regina was just helping me look for something to do in town. But I can leave if you want.”

Maleficent shook her head as she began to pace the floor. “No. You'll probably hear about it anyway.”

Regina leaned back in her chair, and studied her friend. Clearly something was agitating her. “So, what do we need to talk about?”

“Lily thinks she's found her father,” Maleficent replied. “No,” she shook her head, “she's almost certain that she has.”

Regina straightened up. After their searches earlier in the year had failed to yield the desired results, she had assumed that they'd given up. Especially after Sir Gwaine had told them that it had been years since he'd last seen any dragons in any corner of the realms. “And she's definitely sure?”

Maleficent nodded. “He knew that her pendant was a dragon shell, he's a dragon himself, and she can see similarities between herself and him.”

“And who is he?”

“Apparently he's Zorro.”

“The masked vigilante?” Tinkerbell commented drawing attention from the other two women. “I've been in this world almost a year, I have seen the movies of this realm.”

Regina smiled at her friend before she turned her attention back to Maleficent. “Does he know that Lily's his daughter?”

“She doesn't think so, we'd need to be certain before we said anything to him.”

“So what's the problem?”

Maleficent sat down in the second chair in front of Regina's desk. “Our relationship has been so fractured and its only know starting to get better, what if she doesn't want to know me anymore?” she looked up and noticed that Regina was giving her, her trademark unimpressed look. It was one she'd seen her use on all three of her boys. “I'm being silly aren't I?”

“Yes,” Regina replied bluntly. “While it is natural to assume they may prefer the other parent. You have no idea, how it will go. Now be the fierce dragon bitch you usually are and go find out if that vigilante is your daughter's father.”

“You know, it sounds like the dragon will probably need a drink or three,” Tinkerbell teased. “I'm going out later with Karina, maybe you should come.”

Regina watched Maleficent with an intrigued expression. Maleficent and Tinkerbell hadn't always seen eye to eye, not to mention they were at opposite ends of the personality pole. So she was interested to see how her oldest friend would respond.

“That would be nice, thank you.”

Regina's eyes widened in shock. She wondered what could've happened to make her friend almost docile in regards to the fairy. Though if she wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw a hint of blush on her friends cheeks. One that had only seemed to appear once Tinkerbell had mentioned Karina. She wasn't exactly sure when the two women's paths had crossed, but she was certainly intrigued by it. It certainly had been a long time since she'd last seen that look on Maleficent's face.

“Maybe I'll come along too,” Regina commented. The two women looked at her. “I could use some time with friends.”

* * *

Belle paced the pavement outside of Gold's shop as she tried to work up the courage to go inside. She knew she needed to tell him about the baby, but she still wasn't entirely sure she was ready to start things up again with him. She knew they'd been making strides towards it prior to her being put under the sleeping curse, evidenced by how she actually ended up pregnant in the first place. But that didn't follow that she would allow them to go right back to how they had been before all of the unpleasantness that had been his focus on ridding himself of the darkness. She wished she had brought her mother with her for moral support, but after several hours of talking it over with her, she knew that she needed to do this by herself. She took a deep breath and walked into the shop.

“Belle,” Gold said as he looked up from the object he was repairing. “What can I do for you?”

“I needed to talk to you, its rather important. Can we go out back?”

Gold nodded, and locked the shops doors with a wave of his hand. Belle wanted privacy for something or other and he'd rather not having them interrupted. Especially if it was important to her. They walked through the beaded curtain, and Belle resumed her pacing.

“I found something out today,” she said turning so she was facing him fully. “I'm pregnant and I just wanted you to know. Since I know you'll want to be involved.” Belle couldn't help but smile as she watched how his whole face transformed and the smile that seemed to light up his whole face.

“Are you sure?”

Belle nodded. “Whale confirmed it for me.” She watched as Gold walked towards her, his arms outstretched, even though she sensed a hint of hesitation from him. She gave him another nod, and wrapped her arms around him.

“Where does this leave us?” he asked when they pulled back from the hug. “I know you said you still needed time to think.”

“And I do,” Belle replied, as she moved his hand to her midsection. “But this is our baby, and I want you to be involved every step of the way,” she added. “It doesn't mean we're back together, but we're getting there.”

Gold nodded. He knew he had to work hard to regain her trust after all that had happened and he planned on doing it the right way. Belle deserved a husband worthy of her. Not to mention their unborn child deserved a different and happier upbringing than Baelfire's.

-x-x-x-x-

Killian and Henry watched as Emma paced the docks trying to quell her shaking hand. They had found Ashley earlier, but their pleas had fallen on deaf ears. However, when Emma had once again experienced the tremors.

“I thought the cricket was supposed to be helping you control it,” Killian frowned.

“I thought it was,” Emma replied as she gripped her hand tightly.

“Having trouble with your magic?”

The three of them turned to see the Evil Queen stood by one of the old boat sheds, a look of mock concern on her face as she studied her nails.

“Stay away from my mom,” Henry said moving to stand in front of Emma.

“Oh I'm not going to hurt her,” the Evil Queen cackled. “She's doing a marvellous job of hurting herself, not telling people what they _need _to know.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “What do you know about that?”

“Enough,” she shrugged. “But I'm not here to talk about your vision problems. I'm here, because I wanted to see how our dear little saviour is getting on with her princess problem.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. Well, not much anyway,” she smiled nastily. “I just gave a lovely woman some information to help her get her happy ending, but when she does, its not going to end well for dear Cinders.”

Emma frowned. “Why would you want to hurt Ashley?”

“I don't,” she smiled. “I want to hurt you, I want you to see how pointless you are, to all of this,” she added indicating the town that they could see in the distance.”

“I saved her before, I can do it again,” Emma said glancing over at Killian and Henry who were nodding their support at her.

The Evil Queen laughed. “Oh that's a sweet delusion,” she sauntered towards Emma. “You see, that's the thing about being a saviour. You always have to keep saving people. But without you, everything falls apart. All the happy endings turn to dust and your entire life, just means, well, nothing really.”

She flicked her wrists and sent the three of them towards the edge of town in a swirl of deep purple smoke. She tugged the hem of her riding jacket, before she too disappeared. She had an appointment underneath the hospital to keep.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina looked at the small garage that they'd just pulled up outside of and frowned as she looked around the area. It wasn't an area of town she was wholly familiar with. Though she knew that there were a few garages dotted about for the residents who lived in the few apartment buildings dotted around town. She got out of the car and wondered just why Snow had asked her to accompany her and Jekyll to this building. She watched as Snow opened the garage door to reveal a chemical laboratory.

“Oh, yes, this is exactly what I needed,” Jekyll said as he looked at the various liquids and equipment that was set on the various benches.

As they watched Jekyll examine things closely, Regina leaned over to speak to Snow. “Whose garage is this?” she asked.

“Mine.” Regina spun around to see Doctor Whale stood behind them. She watched as he walked over to Jekyll. “Please, help yourself to any of the equipment, but I wouldn't go near the refrigerator if I were you. It isn't food I store in there,” he added with a small smile.

“Doctor Jekyll, this is Doctor Whale,” Snow said introducing the pair of them.

“Doctor Whale is my curse name,” he explained, noting Jekyll's confused face. “My scientific work was done under the name of Doctor Frankenstein.”

Jekyll's eyes widened. “Yes, I am familiar with the name,” he held out his hand. “It's an honour to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Whale replied as he shook the other man's hand.

Snow tucked her arm through Regina's as they walked back towards Regina's car. “I did have a reason for bringing you out of here.”

“I assumed as much,” Regina said as they came to a stop. “So what was it?”

Snow turned them around so that she could look at the two scientists working together, their heads bent over a desk. She waved a hand in their direction. “Look at that, Doctor Jekyll and Doctor Frankenstein. Do you know what that sounds like?”

Regina frowned. “The world's scariest sounding paediatrician’s office?”

Snow chuckled lightly. “Yes, but it also sounds like a really first rate science faculty. After they're done, we could have their equipment moved to the school and put them to work as teachers,” she turned to look at Regina, and Regina could see the earnest hopefulness in the younger woman's face. “It'll be a part of getting this town back to normal.”

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes at her former stepdaughter. She was fairly certain that nothing in this town would ever be normal. No matter how much Snow White wished it to.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma stared at her hands as she willed them to stop shaking. They needed to find a way back to town, and to find Ashley, before anything bad happened. She took several deep breaths but it still proved fruitless. Henry walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Mom, you can do this,” he said. “Whatever the Evil Queen said, she was wrong. You're the most important person in town. Without you, no one would have got their happy endings. My other mom would still be the Evil Queen, Killian would still be a pirate, Grandma and Gramps would still be apart, Ashley would still be a girl with no hope. You changed this town for the better. You're not pointless.”

“The lad's right,” Killian commented. “You can do this Swan.”

Emma looked at the faces of two of the most important men in her life, and smiled slightly at their belief in her. She took another deep breath, and looked at her hand noticing that the shaking had stopped. She recalled what Henry had told her earlier and transported them towards the Pumpkin farm.

They appeared near one of the stables, and heard raised voices. They ran into the building and looked at the scene in front of them. Lady Tremaine was stood over Ashley who was clutching a wound in her abdomen while Clorinda cowered beside Jacob.

“Ashley!” Emma exclaimed as she knelt down beside the blonde. “Thank God we found you before it was too late.”

“I don't think so, do you?” Killian commented as he restrained Lady Tremaine who had been about to reach for the shot gun.

Emma looked at the wound that Ashley was clutching. Even if her magic was more stable than it currently was, there was no guarantee that they would be able to get her to a hospital in time. “This needs magic.”

“You can do it mom,” Henry said from the other side of Ashley.

Emma nodded at him, before she held her hands above the wound. She imagined it healing and watched as a bright silver light emerged from her hands and covered it. They watched as the wounds grew smaller and the blood disappeared as Emma healed Ashley.

“Thank you,” Ashley breathed as Emma and Henry helped her sit up. “That's the second time you've saved me.”

“Its part of the job description,” Emma smiled.

Ashley looked over at Clorinda, who was curled beside Jacob. “I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't know it would end like that.”

Clorinda gave her a small smile. “Its alright, everything's alright now,” she finished as she glanced over at Jacob and smiled at him.

Emma smiled as she took in the scene, it seemed as though this time the Evil Queen had been wrong. It certainly gave her hope that they would be able to defeat her.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina checked her reflection in the mirror as she put on her earrings. She smiled as Robin came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

“Have fun tonight.”

“Oh I intend to,” Regina smirked, her eyes meeting his in the reflection. “I want to see just what it is that made Mal blush when Karina was mentioned.”

“You could just ask her.”

“She maybe one of my oldest friends, but she wouldn't tell me if I asked,” Regina turned to face him and hooked her arms around his neck. “I'm sure there are things you won't tell Little John even if he asked.”

“I see your point,” Robin smiled before he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

“So what do you and our sons have planned for this evening?”

“The usual,” he shrugged. “Some archery, then I thought I'd take them to The Rabbit Hole and teach them how to cheat at cards and how to steal.”

Regina narrowed her eyes before she smirked at him. “Its a good thing I know you're joking thief.”

Robin laughed as he followed her out of their room. While he wasn't going to teach them, he couldn't promise The Merry Men wouldn't when they came over later that evening.

-x-

The knock on the door, echoed around the apartment, causing Belle to look up from her book. She put the bookmark in and closed it before she stood up. She wasn't expecting anyone and her mother had her own set of keys so wouldn't have knocked in the first place. Belle walked over to the door and looked through the small peep-hole. She smiled slightly when she saw that it was Gold stood on the other side. She opened the door and stood aside to let him in.

“Is everything alright?”

Gold nodded. “I just wanted to give you this,” he said holding out a cassette tape. “Its nothing much, just a verse that I've always enjoyed. I thought you could play it to our baby.”

Belle smiled as she took it off of him. “I...um...don't think they have ears right now.”

“Maybe not,” Gold replied with a small smile. “But I thought maybe as the months progress...”

Belle held up her hand to stop him. “I understand the sentiment,” she looked down at the cassette and then back up at him. “This was a nice gesture.”

“Thank you,” he paused. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to have lunch at Granny's tomorrow?”

Belle smiled as the hesitation in his voice, she didn't think she'd ever heard him sound so uncertain in all the years she'd known him. “I would like that.”

-x-

Emma sat in the booth opposite Killian and watching as he talked with Ashley and Thomas over the back of the booth. She smiled as she wondered how to move the conversation in the right direction. Today had shown her a sort of way forward. She may not have much of a future right now, but Archie had been right it was about how you lived in the moment.

“You okay love?” Killian asked as the waitress brought their food over and he noticed that she was lost in thought.

“Peachy,” she smiled. “Ashley was really brave today, putting love before life.”

“Aye, she was.”

“Move in with me.”

Killian looked up from his burger, not quite sure if he'd heard her say what he thought she had. “What?”

Emma smiled. “I want you to move in with me. I know everything in life is uncertain, but sometimes you just have to walk out the door and hope you don't get hit by a bus,” she paused as Killian chuckled lowly. “I have a closet of red leather jackets, I feel like they could use some black leather for company.”

Killian gave her a wide smile. “Well, when you put it like that, I would love to move in with you.”

-x-

Snow walked down the stairs in the loft after checking on Neal to see David sat at the table, twirling a piece of card in his hands while a candle flickered casting shadows against the wall.

“What is it?”

“I have this,” he said holding up the card, and showing it to her. “Gold gave it to me, its about the coin. This shepherd, he found it in the wreckage of a cart. My father's cart.”

Snow sat down on the chair next to him. “I'm so sorry, what a terrible reminder that must have been.”

David shook his head. “There's more to it. It turns out, my father had been stabbed. He wasn't drunk, he didn't die in accident.”

Snow brightened. “Well that's good news isn't it? It means he kept his word.”

“It means his killer could potentially be out there.”

“Don't do this David,” Snow said with a deep sigh, “don't think about who did it. Just let it go, lets just live our lives. I'll be a teacher, you be one of the Sheriff's.”

“But isn't this what a Sheriff is supposed to do? Hunt down criminals?”

“No,” Snow replied, placing her hand on his arm. “What you're thinking about is vengeance. Not justice,” she added. “We don't need vengeance. We have this town, and our children. If Emma chooses to get married, she'll want you there, and Neal is still young enough to really need you. It might not be epic, but being there for our children will be the most important thing either of us ever do,” she said, smiling slightly as she saw acceptance of her words in his eyes. “But it won't happen if you're out their seeking to avenge your father.”

David softened slightly and gave her a small smile. “Being there for Emma and Neal, how could that be anything but epic? Of course I want to be there for them.”

Snow nodded. “Good. Now come to bed, it's getting late.”

“You're right,” he agreed. “I'm just going to burn this, so I won't even think about it.”

Snow smiled at him, before she stood up and walked towards their bed. David held the card above the candle that was now burning lowly. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Snow was facing away from him, he blew out the candle and hurriedly put the piece of card into the pocket of his jacket, under the pretence of checking the front door was locked.

-x-x-x-x-

The Evil Queen paced the cell anger radiating from every inch of her. She couldn't believe that Emma had managed to save the day. “Its not fair, even now the Saviour wins. You said it would be different here. You promised me my vengeance.”

Hyde rolled his eyes from his position on the bed. “I told you to be patient.”

“Patience was never a strong suit,” the Evil Queen sighed. “Not when your lesser half is working on a way to defeat me.”

“You have my sympathies.”

“Keep them, they're not what I need.”

“No,” Hyde mused. “You need my help,” he stood up and walked towards her. “But I can't do it from in here,” he finished holding out his shackled wrists.

The Evil Queen gave him a smug smile and with a wave of her hand, the shackles around Hyde's wrist disappeared. Another wave had the cell door opening. She curtsied slightly to him and indicated the door. “Shall we?”

When Hyde still hesitated, she rolled her eyes at him, pulled at the hem of her jacket and walked into the corridor. She turned back to look at him, a hand held out towards him. This time Hyde walked out of the cell aswell. He linked arms with the Evil Queen and the pair walked towards the exit. Storybrooke would bow down before them. There was just one stop to make first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get back into a regular posting schedule, but it may take a few weeks to get back into the rhythm of writing and updating, especially as there are other demands on my time. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	4. A Curious Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying I am not the biggest fan of this chapter (but then it wasn't my favourite episode of the season, and actually I didn't like that much of season 6, but it was marginally better than the previous season, but I digress), and if I could've got around it, I'd probably have ignored it all together, but certain parts of this chapter are needed to set up plot strands for later chapters. Not to mention, I'm working on a - fairly slow - rebuild of Rumbelle so the seeds of that get sown even more here. A couple of scenes were also cut form this chapter, cos I couldn't get them to work, but I imagine they'll appear in a later chapter reworked slightly.
> 
> This chapter does contain some dialogue from 6x04.

The early hours of the morning in Storybrooke was always when the town was quietest. Hardly anyone was out, even the Sheriff's station was locked up tight – though Emma kept her phone near by in case anything urgent came up. The rare exception was Gold, who had trouble sleeping as a result of being the Dark One. It was for that reason, he could often be found working away either in his shop or basement to pass the time. Tonight, though, he was in his shop – his own house felt too big for just him – initially doing an inventory of the various items that he had in the shop. Especially as many of the objects within the shop could potentially belong to any one of the new arrivals, and he wanted to be fully prepared should anyone come in looking for an object that had once belonged to him. However, after catching sight of his reflection one too many times, a new idea had occurred to him.

As he looked at his reflection once more, this time with an extremely short hair cut, Gold nodded. If he and Belle were going to make a fresh start for the sake of their unborn child, then he needed to rid himself of the remainders of his past life. He couldn't change the fact that he possessed the powers of the Dark One, but he could manage without the reminder of his appearance.

“Look who cleans up nice.”

Gold spun around and glared at the woman that dared to interrupt him. “We're closed. Get out.”

The Evil Queen pouted at him before she shrugged. “Oh, I think you'll make an exception at least for my friend here,” she moved aside and sat on the side counter, as Hyde stepped out from the shadows, his eyes fixed menacingly on Gold.

“I believe you have something that belongs to me,” Hyde said as he walked towards Gold. “An old cameo necklace.”

“And what will you give me in return?” Gold asked as he moved behind the counter, waving a hand so that the necklace appeared on the counter. “Nothing in here is free.”

“I'm not going to give you anything,” Hyde replied. “You're going to give this to me for nothing.”

“Oh, will I?”

“Yes, you will,” Hyde replied. “Otherwise that little wife of yours...”

“You leave Belle alone,” Gold snarled, his gaze landing on the Evil Queen who was watching the proceedings with ill-disguised glee. “You made a deal you wouldn't hurt her.”

“So I did,” the Evil Queen nodded as she hopped down from her spot on the side counter, “I won't hurt the bookworm,” she smiled, “but I can't make the same promise for him.”

“So, I'll be taking that necklace,” Hyde commented as he picked it up from the counter. “And you will stay out of my way, while all the stories in town play themselves out,” he turned away from Gold and walked over to the Evil Queen, holding his arm out. “Your majesty?”

She linked her arm with his and let him lead her out of the shop. Both could feel Gold's hardened gaze lingering on their backs. The bell above the door tinkled lightly as it closed behind them.

“Well, Hyde, I'll see you later, I have some business of my own to attend to,” the Evil Queen threw her hand up in front of her and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

-x-x-x-x-

It was the feeling of someone watching her that woke up. Regina turned her head slightly, assuming it was Robin. However, she saw that he was still asleep. She also noticed that the bedroom door was shut, so she knew it couldn't be Roland. She settled back down to try and go back to sleep when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at the window, and saw an extremely familiar silhouette.

“Hello Regina,” the evil queen murmured.

Regina sat up straight and switched on her bedside lamp. If the evil queen was here to threaten her, she wanted to see her. Yet when she looked back, there was no one there. Not even a trace that anyone had been there.

“R'gina?” Robin mumbled as he stirred. “Is everything alright?” he asked sitting up beside her.

“She was here,” Regina replied. “The evil queen, she was right there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you think I'd mistake my own self?”

“No, I meant are you sue it was real,” Robin replied. “Are you sure you weren't dreaming?”

“I don't know,” she replied. “Snow wants me to think like the evil queen. But I just can't, I don't know why she's here or what she's up to.”

“You'll figure it out,” Robin replied, as he slid his arm around her shoulders. “But not if you're sleep deprived.”

Regina looked over at him acknowledging the truth of his words. She reached behind her and switched off the bedside lamp. She sighed softly as Robin pulled her back down against the pillows. Regina rolled onto her side, and curled up against him, letting his comforting presence pull her back into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs of the house and couldn't help but smirk at the sight in front of her. Henry was sat at the table, a stack of pancakes on the plate in front of him, not to mention a jug of orange juice and several plates of various items to add to the pancakes. Her mother was leant against the counter drinking a cup of coffee, while her father stood at the oven making more pancakes.

“Alright, what's going on?” she asked as she looked at her family.

“Nothing,” David replied while Snow scoffed. “I'm just cooking breakfast for my daughter and grandson.”

Emma studied him closely as she sat down at the table, not quite believing her father at all and she could see that both Henry and Snow wore similar looks of disbelief. “No, there's more to it,” she frowned. “Is this about Killian moving in?”

“No.”

“David,” Snow commented as she looked over at him.

David slumped his shoulders before he turned to face his family. “Okay, its about him moving in with you,” he sighed. “Its just with him living here with you, we're not going to see you as much.”

Emma smiled as she looked over at her father. “Look, Killian being here isn't going to change anything,” she took a bite of the pancakes he'd put in front of her. “You can come and cook breakfast any time you want. Come by almost any time you want.”

“Almost?” David asked with a frown, though it turned to one of realisation as he noticed that Henry looked vaguely sick. “Almost.”

“You see, this is what I meant by things going back to normal,” Snow commented as she washed up her mug.

Henry pushed back from the table, and picked his backpack up from the back of the chair as he shrugged it on. “You ready for your first day back at school grandma?”

“Absolutely,” Snow smiled as the front door opened, Regina and Jekyll walking in. “Oh this isn't good.”

“You're not wrong there,” Regina muttered.

“Well maybe I should...”

“No,” David said as he walked over to her. “You and Henry need to get to school. Remember this whole back to normal business?”

“Okay, but call me if I'm needed.” Snow said as she kissed David lightly before she turned to leave.

Henry followed his grandmother out of the house, but not before he'd hugged both his moms and promised Regina that he'd stop by before his date with Violet later.

“So, what's wrong?” Emma asked as soon as the front door was closed. “Shouldn't he be working on the potion.”

“It's a serum,” Jekyll commented. “And there's been a little bit of a complication.”

“Hyde's escaped,” Regina added. “And we have no idea where he is. Though I have a pretty good idea as to where he's been.”

“I returned to my room at Granny's earlier,” Jekyll said as he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. “I found this, it belonged to a young woman that I once cared deeply for. Hyde is taunting me with this.”

Emma frowned. “We need to get him back to the lab, because we now need to get rid of Hyde as well as the Evil Queen.”

-x-x-x-x-

Ever since Colette had arrived in Storybrooke she'd spent her time in several different ways. She had started to rebuild friendships with the various people from her kingdom and the ones nearby. She'd also been spending time with Moe, attempting to rebuild their relationship – though she had her doubts they ever could. Her favourite way to spend her time though, was with Belle. Her main regret about her years in the Land of Untold Stories, had been that she hadn't been able to be there for her daughter. Now though, she was making up for lost time. It also mean that she got to spend most of her time in Storybrooke's library. The variety of books that the building held never failed to astonish her. Belle had explained to her the complex system for which section of the library that the various books belonged in, and she'd mastered it within a couple of days. Though since very few members of the town actually seemed to use the library – something she knew Belle would be attempting to change in the coming months – Colette spent most of her time there reading.

“So,” Belle said as she walked around the counter. “I was thinking that...” she tailed off as a loud bang sounded from above them.

“Was that from the apartment?”

“I...I think so,” Belle frowned as another crash sounded from above them. “We should call Emma.”

-x-

Emma motioned for Belle and Colette to stand behind her, as she walked towards the front door to the apartment which stood slightly ajar. She listened closely as she attempted to find out if anyone was still inside. After several moments, she was satisfied that it was empty and nudged the door open with the foot of her boot. The three walked into the apartment and looked around. They noticed that various pieces of furniture had been knocked over, and the doors to the cupboards were open. Whoever had been in the apartment was clearly looking for something.

“I'm going to go check the other rooms,” Emma said after she'd looked around the first room. “Can you two look around, see if anything has gone missing?”

“Of course,” Belle nodded.

“What happened?”

Belle and Colette turned around to see Gold stood in the doorway, looking around the room.

“Someone was looking for something, they must have thought Belle was hiding it,” Emma said as she walked out of the bedroom. “You wouldn't have had anything to do with it would you?”

Gold narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman. “No, I did not,” he said. “And considering who broke free of his cell and paid me a visit earlier today, I'm willing to bet that Mr Hyde was behind this.”

“Hyde escaped?” Colette asked with a frown. “I thought you said that couldn't happen.”

“Well, it appears the Evil Queen has plans that involve him,” Gold replied. “Something I think the Sheriff's department should be concerning themselves with.”

“If they've threatened Belle, we can help.” Emma moved to stand beside him.

“I don't need your help Sheriff,” Gold said. “I have my own plans to deal with him.”

Emma frowned at him, before she turned and walked out of the apartment. While she believed that Gold really was attempting to turn over a new leaf, she still was unsure that she could actually trust him. She just hoped they could find Hyde before Gold did.

“What were you doing here anyway?” Belle asked walking over to him while Colette walked into her bedroom to give them some privacy.

“I was coming to check you were alright, I saw Emma hurry inside and I was worried.”

“And you really did have nothing to do with this?”

“Belle, I promise you that I had nothing to do with the break in,” Gold replied. “But now that Hyde isn't locked up, he may come after you.”

“What did you do to him?”

Gold sighed, he didn't want to particularly tell Belle exactly why Hyde had a problem with him. However he had promised her complete honesty. “It was thanks to me that he got his serum to work and as a result he hurt someone that he cared for. Now he wants to repay the favour,” he replied before he paused. There was something he could do to keep Belle safe, at least for the moment, but he needed her to agree to it before he did. “There is a way I can keep you protected, at least for now.”

“What is it?”

“Its a protection spell of sorts, it will prevent Hyde from coming here and hurting you. However, it does mean that it will be impossible for you to leave.”

“And you expect me to agree to this?” Belle snorted. “Why would I ever agree to that?”

“It would only be temporary,” he said in an attempt to placate her.

“No.” Belle said decisively. “You may have forgotten, but I am more than capable of protecting myself, and our unborn child. So, I do not want you to place a protection spell around this apartment. I will not be held a prisoner. I've done enough of that in my life.”

“If that is what you wish,” Gold replied. “But will you at least let me know if Hyde comes anywhere near you? So I know that the both of you are safe.”

Belle nodded before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Now, I have a library to run.”

* * *

As she walked down the halls, Snow breathed in the unmistakable scent of the school. It had been several months since she'd last set foot in the building, and while it was a cliché, she did feel as though she had come home and that nothing whatsoever had changed. She looked over at Henry who was walking with Violet and realised that some things has changed.

“Have a good day Grandma,” Henry said as he and Violet came to a stop outside their classroom.

“You too,” she smiled. She did want to give him a hug, but decided against embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend.

Snow watched as the pair walked into the classroom before she continued walking back down the corridor. She opened her folder of lesson plans and gave it a quick glance. She wanted to be completely certain that everything was as it should be. She closed it, and turned down another corridor, only to collide with another person.

“Oh I'm so sorry,” Snow said as she grabbed the woman's arm to stop her from falling backwards. “I should've been looking where I was going.”

“No, no its fine,” the woman smiled. “It was me that wasn't looking, I was too busy studying this,” she held up a map of the school, “I'm afraid I'm a little bit lost. Its my first day here, do you know where I could find room 20?”

“I do,” Snow smiled. “That just so happens to be my classroom.”

“Oh,” the woman sighed gratefully. “I'm your new teacher's aid. I'm Shirin.”

“Yes, I remember Regina mentioning something about new staff,” Snow replied. “You came from the Land of Untold Stories right?” she asked, watching as the woman nodded. “Well nice to meet you Shirin, I'm Snow.”

Shirin's eyes widened. “You're Snow White, as in the princess? What in heaven are you doing working here?”

“It's a little complicated,” Snow chuckled. “How much have they told you about the curse that created this town?”

“Oh not much at all.”

“Well, the short version is that I didn't always know I was a princess. I mean I knew when I was growing up, but for a while I didn't know I was a princess, and when I didn't know, I was a teacher,” she smiled as they walked down the corridor. “And now, even though the curse is a distant memory I realised that I missed teaching. I loved teaching, it felt like I was making a difference.”

“That's extremely admirable,” Shirin commented. “But then I shouldn't really be surprised, your reputation does precede you.”

“Yes it does,” Snow agreed as she pulled opened the classroom door. “Have you ever built a birdhouse?”

-x-x-x-x-

Regina sighed as she walked towards Maleficent's office. After Nimue and Zelena had been defeated, she'd expected to properly resume her duties as Mayor and not rely on Mal's position as deputy while she dealt with the latest member of the Rogues Gallery that ended up in Storybrooke.

“We have a problem,” she said as she walked into the office without knocking.

“Oh just come in dear,” Maleficent smirked. “What is it? Need me to roast someone for you?”

Regina smiled. “Maybe later, but for the moment, I need you to take up the running of the town again.”

“What is it this time?” she asked sitting up straight.

“Hyde's gotten out of his cell, and is in league with my evil doppelgänger,” Regina sighed. “If Jekyll's plan works, we might just be able to hold them this time and stop any destruction of the town.”

“Alright,” Maleficent nodded. “Let me know if I can help in anyway.”

Regina turned to leave, before she paused. There was another reason she wanted Maleficent to assume the task of running the town, while she dealt with the latest mishap. She smiled to herself before she turned back to her friend.

"Do you mind working out of my office?” she asked. “Its just it'll be easier for our new residents if they need anything. They already know where my office is.”

Maleficent studied her friend before frowning. There was something that she was keeping from her, and she couldn't be sure what it was. Though she figured it was part of the reason why she had wanted her to work out of her office, rather than the deputies office. Nevertheless, she stood and followed Regina down the hall towards the Mayor's office. If nothing else, the bigger office would be nice for a few weeks. As they approached the outer office, Maleficent realised why it was that Regina had suggested working from the main office. Sitting behind the reception desk was Karina Van Helsing, her dark curls pulled back in a low ponytail highlighting her cheekbones.

“Oh right,” Regina said as she turned around, meeting Maleficent's glare with a look of feigned innocence. “I figured it was time I got a secretary, so I asked Karina if she was available, and she was more than happy to help out,” she turned to look at Karina. “Maleficent is usually my deputy, but while I deal with Storybrooke's latest crisis, she'll be assuming the role of Mayor so you'll be helping her. Is that alright?”

“More than alright,” Karina smiled as she turned to look at Maleficent. She was looking forward to working with the other woman. They'd spoken a couple of times since she'd arrived in Storybrooke and had found a little bit of a kindred spirit in her.

“Well. I should get on, see how Jekyll's doing with his serum,” Regina said. “Karina, good luck. Mal, I'll catch up with you later,” she added as she walked out of the office, smirking as she felt her friend's gaze on her back. She'd seen how Maleficent had been around Karina when they'd been out for drinks the previous night, and now wanted to see if anything came from it. Her friend deserved it.

-x-x-x-x-

Robin looked around the porch and frowned slightly. He may not have been in this world that long, but even he knew that most people had more stuff than what was currently outside the Swan residence.

“When you asked me to help you, I assumed that it meant that you had a lot that you needed to help move,” Robin commented as he looked over at his friend.

Killian smirked. “I lived on a boat, what room I had was needed for the essentials,” he explained. “This is the essentials.”

“I'm sure it is,” Robin nodded.

“And how much was it you had when you moved in with Regina?”

Robin inclined his head in agreement. He had spent many years living in a tent, and as such had had no more than a couple of bags when he'd moved into Regina's. “So, what is it you needed my help with?”

“Well, you've lived with a woman before...”

“As have you.”

“Aye,” Killian nodded. “But not in this realm, and certainly not in a house. A Captain's Quarters is somewhat different.” Robin conceded his point, before he indicated that Killian could continue with his original point. “How do you manage it? When you have scant few possessions, how do you make it feel like your home, and not just another place to sleep.”

“I honestly don't know,” Robin shrugged. “When I moved in, Regina let me help redecorate several of the rooms. That made it feel like it was mine in some respects. Surely this a conversation you should be having with Emma,” Robin frowned.

-x-x-x-x-

Despite having come from different directions both Emma and Regina arrived at the makeshift garage at the same time. David was already there having gone straight there with Jekyll once they'd left Emma's house earlier. He had been joined by Leroy and Doc who were stood beside the door, watching proceedings with interest.

“How's it going here?”

“Well, Hyde hasn't come here if that's what you're asking,” Jekyll replied. “Everything was just as I left it earlier.”

“Well that's something.”

“But its not good news,” Emma sighed. “I've just come from Belle's apartment. Someone broke in, Gold thinks Hyde is after Belle.”

“Wasn't she under a sleeping curse?” Jekyll frowned.

“Was being the operative word,” David commented. “Why would Hyde want to go after Belle?”

“I think we all know that's obvious,” Regina scoffed. “Gold must have done something to him at some point,” she turned her attention back to Jekyll. “Are you close with this serum?”

He shook his head and chuckled nervously. “I'm afraid, I've come upon a bit of an impasse.”

Emma sighed. “Do you think Gold could help us?” she asked looking over at Jekyll. “You said he helped you finish the original serum. And now he has plenty of reasons to want Hyde gone,” she glanced over at Regina. “You think you can talk him round?”

“I can try,” Regina nodded before she turned to leave, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“Right, Dad, you and I will go track down Hyde and the Evil Queen.”

David nodded in agreement and turned to face the dwarves. “Leroy, can you and Doc keep an eye on things here?”

Leroy nodded. “Yeah, we've been keeping an eye on things since we hatched.”

David and Emma smiled at the two men before they turned and headed out of the garage. They shared a silent look and agreed that they'd only tell Snow what had happened once they'd found Hyde. As good as she was at tracking, they didn't want to drag her away from the school. Not when she'd been so insistent on things going back to normal.

* * *

Anita looked around the office and took in the muted colours. She found that it had a calming effect on her, and instantly felt at ease. Though she guessed that that was the intention. Anita doubted that anyone could fully open up if they didn't feel at ease. She looked up as Archie sat in the chair opposite her. When she'd mentioned needing someone to talk to, he'd offered up a few free slots he had available. He'd also waived the fee once he'd realised she had yet to find a job in town, though she had insisted on paying him back as soon as she could.

Archie smiled as he looked at her over the rim of his glasses. “I'm guessing that you're not familiar with therapy sessions.”

“Am I that obvious?” Anita replied. “Back in my realm, and then in the Land of Untold Stories, there was nothing like this there. No one I could really talk to, except Perdy,” she added as she looked over at her dog who was sat beside Pongo in a corner of the room. “I don't really know how these things work.”

“Its simple, you can talk as much or as little as you like,” Archie commented. “These things are always a process. It can sometimes take people several sessions before they start to open up.”

“And that's alright?”

“Everyone's different,” Archie said with a small smile. “There's no right or wrong way to do this,” he set his pad to one side. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How did you end up in that realm?”

Anita shrugged. “The same way as everyone else. I ran,” she pulled at the tassels on the cushion. “I ran and the nightmares stopped. I came here, and they started again.”

“Nightmares?”

Anita gave him a shy smile and nodded. “Did you ever hear of a woman named Cruella De Vil?”

“Uh yes,” Archie nodded. “I'm familiar with the woman.”

-x-x-x-x-

Robin stood outside Gold's shop as he waited for Regina. She had called him when she'd left the garage-laboratory and asked him to meet her. She hadn't been forthcoming with the reason why, but he had no doubt it had to do with the eponymous owner of the shop and the fact that Hyde was no longer in his cell. As he had done at several points recently, he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around and tried to locate the person that was watching him. It always put him on his guard. Regina was always going on about the enemies she had made that could come out of the woodwork, but he too had several enemies that were probably lurking in the shadows. He may be classed as a 'hero' by some, but he'd definitely made enemies along the way. Any of them could come back and go for his family. He did wonder if the Sheriff of Nottingham was behind the constant scrutiny, but shortly after Robin had first arrived in town, Nottingham had been attempting to stay out of his way. If only because he was somewhat scared of Regina as well as him. On seeing nothing, he wondered if he was starting going crazy.

He smiled as he saw Regina walk around the corner, her eyes scanning the area for any sign of Hyde or her doppelgänger. When he saw her eyes land on him, he noticed as she seemed less tense than she had mere moments ago. She gave him a soft smile as she approached him and let him pull her close. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment, before she straightened up.

“So, what's the plan?”

Regina sighed. “We need to get Gold to agree to help Jekyll.”

“And he'll agree to that?”

“Oh he will,” Regina nodded as she opened the door. “Especially since helping will keep Belle safe.”

Robin nodded and followed her into the shop, the bell jingling lightly as they walked inside. Both were taken aback by the new look Mr Gold that looked up from the counter.

“Well, I like it,” Regina commented.

“Thank you,” Gold smiled, though it wasn't a particularly nice smile. “Now what can I do for the two of you? Looking for some new trinkets for your home?”

“I'm sure if we redecorated we'd steer clear of the items in here,” Robin commented, earning a nudge from Regina. She knew Robin wasn't Gold's biggest fan, but right now they needed his help and Robin being antagonistic towards him probably wouldn't help.

“From what Emma's told me, Hyde has been to see you.”

Gold nodded. “He appears to be in league with your evil counterpart. But luckily for you, and this town, I wasn't interested in whatever offer they had to make.”

“You resisted the pull of darkness?” Robin snorted. “You must be changing.”

“What is it that you want?” Gold asked, pointedly ignoring Robin and focusing solely on Regina.

“Well,” Regina replied as she leaned against the counter, “Jekyll has got a new serum, one that could destroy Hyde, and he just needs your help.”

“And why would I help him? Or you for that matter?”

Regina shrugged. “Well considering Hyde's after Belle, I figured you'd want him out of the way, just as much as we do.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma smiled as she leant against the porch railing. Though she and her father had been scouring the woods for any sign of Hyde or the Evil Queen, David had headed off towards Granny's to pick them up some lunch, and to check in on Snow, so Emma had taken her chance and went to see how Killian was getting on with moving in. Especially since he was having to do it on his own while she was dealing with the whole Jekyll and Hyde business.

“You're done already?” she asked as he walked out of the house.

“Aye,” he nodded. “So now I'm free to spend the rest of the day with you.”

“I'm all for that,” she said as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. “But we've still got a suspect to find.”

“Then I humbly offer my services to help,” Killian said giving her a small bow. Emma shook her head and gave him a small smile. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she heard it ring.

“Dad? What is it?”

“_You need to get to the lab. Now”_

-x-

Emma pulled up outside the garage and quickly got out of the car, followed by Killian. At the same time, Regina, Robin and Gold appeared in a cloud of red smoke. They noticed the garage door stood ajar, and they walked forward to see the laboratory in disarray and David tending to the injuries sustained by the Leroy and Doc.

“What the hell happened here?” Regina asked as they looked around the room.

“It would appear that Hyde and the Evil Queen found where we were keeping him,” David sighed indicating Jekyll who was looking at all the vials for anything left behind.

“They came for the serum and then smashed everything else,” Jekyll sighed.

Gold snorted. “Can't say I'm surprised that that happened. Your stronger half always did know how to get the better of you. It's always the same with you two.”

Jekyll glared over at the Dark One. “You never did care about me, or my work. Or what you unleashed?”

“That wasn't me,” Gold snarled. “You unleashed the beast within. The man we're looking for, he's not a mere monster. He's you, except that he's stronger and smarter.”

“Not this time,” Jekyll snapped. “You see I had a feeling that he would find me, find where I was working so I hid some extra just in case.”

The assembled group, watched as Jekyll crouched down, and pulled up one of the floorboards, before he pulled out a small vial, that was a third filled with bright pink liquid.

Emma smiled. “Well, that means we should have an end to our problems by the end of the day. Then things can finally get back to the normal around here.”

“Hand it over.”

“I don't think I'll be handing over anything,” Jekyll glared. “They may trust you but I don't. You can work your magic from there.”

“Fine,” Gold sighed, he raised a hand and dragged Jekyll towards him, ignoring the shouts and protests from the others. Once they were face to face, Gold plunged his hand into Jekyll's chest pulling out his heart. He squeezed it tightly, until Jekyll dropped the vial into his palm. Gold dropped the heart on the nearest table, before he poured the contents of the vial over his dagger.

“What the hell?” Emma yelled. “That's our only way of defeating both Hyde and the Evil Queen.”

Gold turned to face Emma. “What I need to do,” he replied. “You see I have an arrangement with the Evil Queen. She's promised to leave Belle and our unborn child alone. And if she figures out I helped you, well she might just go back on her word,” he turned to look at Regina. “You may have gone soft over the years, but she hasn't. Do you really think she'd honour an agreement I betrayed her over?” he asked. “So, the only person that will be getting the full effects of this serum is Hyde.”

They watched as the Dark One dagger glowed pink as the serum coated it before it sunk into the metal of the blade, before Gold disappeared. Regina reached forward and picked up Jekyll's heart, before she put it back into his chest and checked that the man was alright.

“So what do we do now?”

* * *

Snow sighed as she looked through the pile of work. She'd set the class a small test before lunch break and was marking them during the break itself.

“Is everything alright?” Shirin asked as she sat down beside her.

“No, they don't remember anything that I taught them,” she replied. “I don't understand, I'm doing everything the way that I used to.”

Shirin tilted her head. “Maybe that's where the problem lies,” she paused as Snow looked at her curiously. “From what you've said, you're not the same person that you were before,” Snow frowned, not entirely sure what the woman was getting at. “Years ago the kingdom I come from was attacked by a powerful sorcerer. The only one that could save us was the princess, but she could never fully embrace who she was, how much of a hero that she could actually be. And the result was that our kingdom was lost.”

“That's terrible,” Snow gasped as she placed a hand on the woman's arm. “What kingdom was it?”

“It doesn't matter,” Shirin replied shaking her head. “But what does matter, is what we can learn from it,” she added with a small smile. “If you want them to learn, to reach their full potential, you'll have to lead by example. Assert your strength and embrace who you are, Snow White.”

Snow gave her teacher's aid a smile, before she turned back to the pile of tests. Her smile widened as she knew what she could do to explain the theory to them. “Can you keep an eye on them for me?” she asked. “There's something I need to get.”

-x-x-x-x-

Belle looked through the checklist of books that she'd made the previous night. She'd researched the books that there should be at least one copy of in every library and had made a list for ones she wanted to add. She had plans to meet with Regina to find out how they could get the books into Storybrooke, especially with a curse on the town line. She looked up as the door opened and smiled as David walked in.

“Shouldn't he be in the lab?” Belle asked with a frown as she noticed Jekyll stood behind him.

“He should,” David agreed. “But Hyde found him and then destroyed the laboratory. And then Gold took the last of the serum for himself.”

“Why?”

“It seems he has a deal with the Evil Queen to keep you and your unborn child safe from any danger,” David replied. “Since Jekyll currently as a price tag on his head, we were hoping he could stay here for the moment, while we look for Hyde?”

Belle smiled. “Of course, you and I both know there's plenty of tunnels to hide in underneath here, should we need it.”

David thanked Belle before he left to go and help the others search the woods. Jekyll looked around the library before his eyes once again fell upon Belle.

“So, you're the famous Belle?”

Belle nodded. “I am. And I'm sorry for whatever he's done to you.”

Jekyll nodded as he pushed his glasses back up. “Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment, but it won't bring back Mary.”

“Mary?” Belle asked. “Was she someone that you loved?”

“She was,” Jekyll replied. “I loved her, with all of my heart. But Hyde destroyed that love.”

Belle gave him a sad smile. She knew all too well what that feeling felt like.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma sighed as she walked through the woods, Killian close behind. After Gold had disappeared, David had taken Jekyll to the library, while she, Killian, Regina and Robin had gone their separate ways, Regina and Robin had taken the north and east woods, while she and Killian were searching the south and west woods. So far they hadn't had any luck, she had no doubt that both villains had gone deep underground so that they couldn't be found until whatever they were planning had come to pass.

“So, I noticed earlier, the freshly washed pile of plates on the side,” Killian commented. “Have a large breakfast Swan?”

Emma laughed. “That was my dad. I think he's taken my moving out a bit hard.”

Killian smirked. “I don't think its the moving out he's having trouble with.”

Emma chuckled lowly, she knew exactly what Killian was getting at. While David was alright with her dating Killian. She guessed the thought of them loving together was probably a fraction more than he was completely comfortable with.

“Well, isn't this nice?” Emma and Killian spun around to see the Evil Queen stood behind them. “Still trying to be a saviour, Saviour?”

“I am the saviour,” Emma snapped as she held her hands up, readying for a fight.

She summoned her magic, but at the last minute, her left hand began to tremble, causing her magic to retreat once more. The Evil Queen cackled loudly before a flick of her wrist sent them back against the nearest tree, knocking them out momentarily. With another flick of her wrist, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke transporting herself to the other side of town, she wanted to be there, when the fireworks started.

-x-x-x-x-

Gold walked through the forest a determined look on his face. He knew exactly where Hyde was hiding, he knew pretty much everything that went on in town, no villain could hide there long enough without him knowing about it. Not to mention for years he had mentored Regina, so he was fairly sure he could figure out the motives of her doppelgänger.

“You can come out dearie,” he said as he heard a twig snap. “Its just you and me,” he added in an almost sing-song style voice. He turned around to see Hyde walk out from behind a tree.

“Dark One,” he drawled. “I hoped that you would be the one to find me.”

Gold smiled nastily as he pulled out his dagger from his pocket. “Well, you know me dearie, I hate to disappoint,” he plunged the dagger into Hyde's chest. “Was this part of your plan for Storybrooke?”

Hyde gasped in pain, before he reached up and grabbed hold of the dagger. “Yes, it was,” he pulled it out of his chest and smirked at the look on Gold's face. “Quite the twist huh?”

“I...”

Hyde smiled as he started to pace in front of Gold, waving the dagger in front of him. “Poor Jekyll, so predictable. All mind and no heart.”

“You switched the vials,” Gold said as the realisation hit. “What is it that you want?”

Hyde shrugged. “The end of our story, and to watch you suffer. Now, take us to Belle and make sure we stay outside of the library.”

Unable to resist the pull of the dagger, Gold transported them in a whirl of smoke to the centre of the town. As directed they were outside of the library, stood on the forecourt of the garage. Gold turned to look at Hyde.

“Whatever you're planning, you won't succeed,” he snarled. “You maybe in control now, but the minute that dagger is out of your control, whatever harm befalls Belle because of you...”

“Oh don't worry,” Hyde commented. “Its not _me_ that will harm Belle.”

-x-

Belle gave Jekyll a grateful smile as he righted another pile of books on the counter.

"Here,” she said as she set a cup of tea down in front of him. “Whatever Hyde did to Mary, I'm sorry.”

Jekyll pushed up his glasses. “If she'd been strong enough to resist Hyde, she would be mine.”

“Yours?”

“I...I...I mean we'd have been together,” Jekyll stammered.

“Oh,” Belle smiled, feeling a deep sense of unease creep over her. “I forgot the sugar, I'm just going to run up to my apartment and get some.”

She gave him a quick smile, and turned on her heel, walking quickly towards the hidden door that led up to the apartment. Hopefully, she'd be able to get hold of Gold before Jekyll caught onto the fact that she wasn't really getting sugar. Belle opened her front door, and hurried into the small kitchenette and picked up her phone. She was thankful that her mother had gone out for lunch with a friend, as it meant she couldn't get caught in the crossfire of whatever was about to happen.

-x-

“Belle?” Gold asked as he answered his phone. “Belle? Belle?”

“Rumple, you have to help me. He's gone...”

“Belle!” Gold yelled as the line went dead. All that could be heard were a few cries for help and a smash of glass. “What is going on? Who's in there with her?”

Hyde smirked. “The real villain of course. My _'better'_ half,” he glanced over at the library doors and noticed the group about to charge inside. “Stop them.”

Reluctantly, Gold flicked his wrist and immobilised the four heroes. They had been one of his last hopes that Belle would be safe. With Hyde controlling him, he could do nothing but stare at the library in horror as the sounds of objects breaking rang out from an open window.

“What a pity,” Hyde drawled. “She's going to die, just like Mary. And just like I was, you're going to be powerless to...” he tailed off with a nasty gurgling sound and a harsh clang.

Gold turned to face him and noticed Hyde clutching at his throat while a bloom of red began to blossom in the spot where the dagger had been previously. Gold reached down and picked up the dagger, he had no care of what was happening to Hyde, he needed to save Belle. He hurried forward towards the library, unfreezing Emma, Regina, Killian and Robin in the process. They pulled open the library doors, and hurried inside. They ran up the stairs towards the apartment to find the door open. They noticed Belle backed up against the sideboard, her hands shaking. Jekyll lay bent over a turned over chair, a shard of glass sticking out of his neck.

“I think that solves the mystery of what happened to Hyde.” Killian commented while Emma and Gold focused their attentions on Belle.

* * *

The setting sun rippled across the ocean as he and Violet walked down the beach. He'd stopped by Granny's to pick up some food for the two of them, and had promised both his moms that he wouldn't stay out too late. Not now that they were getting back into his regular routine of school and homework. Though he also had an inkling that not staying out late also had something to do with the Evil Queen being in Storybrooke and they didn't want him crossing paths with her.

“So, how did you like your first proper day at school?” he asked. Once his grandmother had decided to go back to teaching and make sure the school was running properly again, there had been an open day of sorts so that the newcomers to town, could get used to a different way of education than what they had experienced.

“It was interesting,” Violet replied. “And much more fun than my tutor sessions back in Camelot. I never knew that there was so much to learn about everything. Was it weird for you? Being back there after so long?”

“A little, but by the afternoon it felt the same as it always had,” he replied. “But it was weird not being in Grandma's class. She was my teacher for so long.”

“But you still see her everyday,” Violet smiled as she linked her arm through Henry's. He gave her a small smile in response, before they sat down on a fallen tree log and looked out over the sea.

-x-

The flames from the campfire danced across Roland's face as he sat in Little John's lap toasting the marshmallow over it, while telling John all about his latest exploits at the daycare. Regina smiled as she took in the scene. She loved the fact that Roland – and Robin – still had a great relationship with the Merry Men. When they'd first moved into the mansion, Regina had worried that the men might resent her for taking Robin away from the camp, but instead they'd been nothing but welcoming to her. Not to mention, there was a standing invitation to dinner around the campfire whenever they wanted to join them.

“Milady.”

Regina looked away from Roland and up into the smiling face of her husband. She watched as he held out a hand to her. She took it, and let him help her up. “Walk in the moonlight?” she asked with a small smile.

“Only a small one, it is nearly Roland's bedtime after all.”

Regina nodded and she let him lead her out of the campsite, with no direction in mind. She cherished little moments like this. When she wasn't a hero, or a villain, when she was just Regina Mills-Locksley.

“Today was interesting,” she commented as she curled herself against his side.

“How so?”

“Well, if I had separated myself back on that rooftop in New York, we wouldn't have been able to get rid of her, without dying myself.”

Robin nodded in agreement. “Well then, can I reassert my point of view that I'm glad you didn't,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Not sure I'd like to be here without you.”

Feeling a blush bloom on her cheeks, Regina buried her head further against his chest. She was still unused to being the centre of such thoughts, but Robin was slowly bringing that side out of her. The side she thought long buried when Daniel had died.

From her spot in the trees, Rowena watched as the pair spoke in low voices. She still wasn't entirely sure what to make of this land, but it certainly wasn't what she was used to. And things certainly didn't make any sense at all. Where she was from, Robin Hood certainly wasn't in any sort of romantic relationship with the Evil Queen. Before she'd ended up in the Land of Untold Stories, she'd heard stories of a curse and wondered if this was it. She watched the couple for a few more minutes, before she jumped down from the tree, and hurried back towards the place she'd made camp.

-x-

Belle looked around the apartment, thanks to a little magical help from Gold and Regina, they'd gotten the library back to how it usually was after Jekyll's little visit. She was still shaken by the events of the day, and she knew that Gold was too. Thanks to Hyde using the dagger, she had nearly died, and she knew had that happened, Gold's anger and grief would have been terrible for the town. He'd also been open with her about his deal with the Evil Queen. While Belle wasn't impressed by the fact that he was still making deals, she could at least understand why he had made that one. No one knew why Hyde had brought her to Storybrooke, but they had no doubt it was something bad. Belle glanced over at Gold who was sat in a chair with his head bent.

“You okay?” she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I've been better,” he sighed. “What about you? You were nearly killed.”

“But I wasn't,” Belle smiled. “I think that was a bit of luck on both of us.” As Gold looked up at her, another question occurred to her. “Why? Why did he want revenge on you, by killing me?”

“Because of you,” Gold replied. “Years ago, not long after you first became the maid for my castle, I sought him out, because I had begun to have feelings for you, and I thought that they would make me weak, and forget all about finding my son,” he explained.

“And that serum was supposed to rid you of those feelings?”

Gold nodded. “It didn't work, so in anger I took his precious necklace and sent him to the Land of Untold Stories,” he paused. “Now, I'm glad it didn't, because I wouldn't want to lose the love I have for you.”

Belle sighed as she looked down at him. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

“Its what you asked of me,” Gold replied simply. “I know I still have to earn your trust back, and I'm not willing to do anything to risk that.”

“Well,” Belle said as she placed her hand over his. “Maybe tomorrow, we can finally have that lunch at Granny's.”

“Maybe.”

-x-

Shirin stumbled through the forest in the dark, taking great pains to avoid detection from those that were patrolling the woods. She'd heard the stories about why there were increased patrols and didn't want them to think she was aligned with the Evil Queen. She had no desire for vengeance she just needed to find _him_. She reached the small clearing which had been the pre-arranged meeting point and looked around as she tried to locate her friend.

“Where have you been?”

Shirin spun around to see the Oracle stood behind her, fixing her with a piercing gaze. “I had to wait until it was dark, and avoid the patrols. I couldn't be seen by anyone.”

“So you still haven't told anyone who you really are?”

Shirin shook her head. She didn't need people knowing her name, or how she'd failed. Especially not when she was around heroes like Snow White. “No. What about you? Have you found him?”

The Oracle sighed. “No, but I know he is here. I have foreseen your reunion.”

“Good. I have not come this far, and sacrificed almost everything, to give up on finding Aladdin now.”

“I know, and until we find him, I will not leave your side Jasmine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be better, and not too long before I update with it.


	5. Street Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma searches for answers about her visions and encounters Aladdin and flashbacks reveal the history between Doctor Whale and his former fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter deals with 6x05 of Once Upon A Time. As with other chapters, it won't cover all the events seen in the episode, as it really runs more parallel to the actual episode. So this is really just fleshing out around the episodes, though some aspects are exactly as they are on screen. I'm also diving into the backstory of Doctor Whale and Elizabeth (the woman who sought him out back in chapter 2)

Emma shoved the branches roughly to the side as she walked through the woods, Archie following close behind. He'd been out on his morning walk with Pongo when Emma had cornered him, and insisted he accompany her on a trip through the woods while she followed a red bird. As he stumbled over another root, he grabbed hold of Pongo's leash to stop him from running off.

“Emma, are we sure about this?” he asked causing Emma to turn and face him. “I don't believe chasing a bird is an effective form of therapy.”

“Last time I followed it,” Emma sighed. “He led me to the Oracle, I'm sure he'll do it again, she knows what's going on with my visions.”

Archie frowned slightly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “This Oracle might say she knows, but I can _actually_ help. Its what I do,” he said. “Its not dream interpretation that we're doing, that is the opposite of how therapy is supposed to work. We were making progress weren't we?”

“I don't see it,” Emma shrugged as she resumed following the bird. “My hands still shake, the visions still haunt me at night and during the day no matter how many hours on the couch,” she glanced at him over her shoulder. “I'm done talking. We're doing something different,” she finished as she pushed aside another branch and they walked into a clearing.

Both noticed a woman sat on a fallen log. Emma recognised the outfit as the one the Oracle had been wearing the last time that she'd seen her. She hurried over to her, ignoring Archie's questions. She tapped her shoulder, frowning when she got no response.

“Hello?” she asked, giving her a slightly harder tap. This time the woman fell forward, her shawl falling off so that they could see exactly who it was. Emma gasped as she realised that it was the very person that she had been looking for.

“Is she...” Archie tailed off as he and Pongo came closer.

“I think so,” Emma sighed as she crouched down and checked the woman's pulse.

“Who would do this?”

Emma opened her mouth to answer his question, when they both heard a rustling from the bushes. Emma held up a hand to stop any further questions, before she took off at a run to see who had been watching the scene unfold. She chased the figure through the woods, heading in the direction back towards the centre of town. As the figure was about to slip out of her grasp, Emma lunged forward and grabbed them around the waist throwing them both to the floor. The woman's shawl slipped from her shoulders and revealed exactly who it was.

-x-x-x-x-

Even though she was seeing it with her own eyes, Snow still couldn't believe what it was that she was actually seeing. She had thought that Shirin was a lovely woman, someone that she could become friends with who hadn't been part of her Kingdom.

“I guess Shirin was after more than just a fulfilling career in education.” Snow sighed.

“If that's even her real name,” Emma commented before she turned to face Robin. “Come on, let's go find out.”

Snow watched as the pair walked into the interrogation room, wondering just what had driven her teacher's aid to kill someone.

Emma and Robin sat down opposite Shirin who looked unsettled by being in the room. Emma was pleased, she had always found people to be more talkative when they were under pressure or unsettled. It had been a technique she had developed back in her life prior to Storybrooke.

“Who are you really?” Emma asked. “And what are you doing here?”

“If you're worried about anything, we can help,” Robin added. He could tell that there was something else at play as opposed to just worry about being a murder suspect.

Shirin looked between the pair of them. “I can't tell you. I've kept my true self secret for so long, back in the Land of Untold Stories, Hyde could use it against me.”

Robin and Emma shared a look, before she looked back at the other woman. “Hyde's dead.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Robin nodded. “You don't have to be afraid of him anymore.”

“I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah,” she said, missing the look that had just passed between Robin and Emma. “And I swear to you that I am innocent of this crime.”

Emma gave her a small smile. “I believe you.”

“You do?”

“I kind of have a superpower,” Emma explained. “Its not really important right now.”

“So, if it wasn't you, who was it?” Robin asked.

“I don't know,” Jasmine sighed shaking her head. “The Oracle she was my friend. She was helping me find a man I cared about, who I haven't seen in a long time.”

“Aladdin?”

“You know him?” Jasmine asked with a frown.

Emma smiled. “No, I just saw the movie,” she paused noticing Jasmine's confusion. “Its a thing from this world.”

“Have you seen him here?”

“I haven't,” Emma said shaking her head. “Have you come across him?”

“No,” Robin replied. “Not even in passing. A thief knows another thief.”

“He's more than that,” Jasmine interjected. “He was special. He was the saviour.”

-x-x-x-x-

As usual the hospital canteen was busy with the lunchtime rush. Though it was mostly hospital staff and relatives waiting for visiting hours to be begin. Whale scanned the room as he looked for the woman that was currently occupying his thoughts. His time in this realm had proved to be valuable to him. When the curse had broken and he had been able to recall his past life, he'd also been able to tally it against everything that this realm knew about Frankenstein. It had put a fair few things into perspective. Though he still kept doing various experiments, being an actual doctor and bringing back people from the brink of death had done a lot to quench his need to find a way to control life and death. And since Elizabeth had come back into his life he couldn't help but wonder how things might have been different had he not been so focused on his experiments.

His eyes landed on her sat at a table and he took a deep breath as he walked over to her. He coughed lightly drawing her attention. Elizabeth looked up at him, disdain evident in her green eyes. Victor guessed he hadn't exactly earned her forgiveness just yet.

“Can I sit here?”

“I suppose,” she shrugged. “Is there any specific reason you're sitting here? Don't you normally eat at the diner or in your office?”

“I do,” he smiled. “I didn't think you paid attention to me.”

“I don't,” Elizabeth replied. “I just like to know where I can avoid seeing you.”

He sat down opposite her. “You sought me out when you arrived in town.”

“Because I wanted to see if you'd got everything that you wanted, and if it was all worth it in the end,” she replied. “Was it?”

“That's a story for another time,” he replied. “Can I at least take you out later? We were friends once, before any of this happened. Maybe we could get back to that again?”

“Fine,” she said looking back down at the paper she'd been reading. “I normally go for a walk along the beach in the early evening. If you joined me then, I couldn't stop you.”

* * *

_As far as the town was concerned, the Lavenza's were the most interesting family in all of Geneva. They'd arrived several years earlier after George had had great business success in Palermo and were looking to open several factories in the local area. Within the space of a year, the fortunes of the town had changed, the mass unemployed had found jobs, and all of high society wanted to be friends with them. For the Frankenstein family however, they had more than friendship on their mind. While Alphonse had inherited his money and it wasn't in danger of running out anytime soon, he and his wife Josephine had designs on uniting the families._

“_Is everything set?” Josephine asked as she walked into the dining room, seeing the servants setting the table ready for dinner. _

“_Yes ma'am,” Emilia nodded. “Cook says everything will be ready by 8.”_

“_Perfect,” she smiled dismissing the maid, before she turned and walked into the drawing room. She smiled as she noticed her husband talking in low tones to Gerhardt, the boy was at the age where he idolised his father and was excited about attending his first dinner party. Her eyes travelled around the room where they landed on Victor who had his head deep within one of his most recent book purchases. Ever since the letter from the University of Ingolstadt had arrived, he had spent his time reading every scientific book he could get his hands on, serious about becoming doctor. While she commended him for his noble effort, she did have to admit now probably wasn't the best time for him to be reading. Not when they were about to settle the terms of his marriage._

“_You can finish that later,” Josephine said as she took the book out of her son's hands. “You have to look presentable.”_

“_And being accepted to a prestigious university to study medicine isn't presentable?” Victor smirked._

“_Of course it is,” Alphonse said from his position beside the fireplace. “And George Lavenza is very impressed by that. But we need to make a good impression.”_

“_Because you want me to marry their daughter, and increase our wealth even more,” Victor snapped. “If we find another rich family, we can arrange a marriage for Gerhardt to and then you can be even richer than the king.”_

_Alphonse turned red and was about to give his son a piece of his mind, when the door to the drawing room opened and their butler walked in._

“_Mr and Mrs George Lavenza, Master William Lavenza and Miss Elizabeth Lavenza.”_

_The aforementioned four walked into the room and looked around the room. Victor though only had eyes for Elizabeth. Her auburn hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders and her green eyes took in the many features of the room. Her eyes locked with his and she gave him a shy smile. He looked away as he was introduced to her father. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

_-x-_

“_So, my father tells me you're going to become a doctor?” Elizabeth asked as they sat on the sofa after dinner. Four pairs of watchful eyes upon them. _

“_That's the plan,__” Victor replied. “I hope that with that as a basis I might be able to make some great discoveries that would make life better for so many people.”_

“_That sounds admirable,” she commented. “Maybe this won't be so bad after all.”_

_From their positions by the fire, Alphonse and George shared a small smile. _ _Both had anticipated some resistance _ _from their children but it looked as if everything was going swimmingly._

* * *

The Evil Queen stalked the streets, revelling in the feeling of her new body. It had been years since she'd last taken the form if someone else for her own nefarious purposes. She'd had to start thinking practically. She'd gathered all that she could from Hyde when he'd been alive and he had been helping her as best he could, while carrying out his own plans. Once he'd died, she'd sought out the Oracle that he'd been planning to use, but when the girl had been maddeningly unhelpful, she had to kill her. Which left her only one other option. From her spying about town, she had learned that Emma – the one wrinkle in many of her plans – had been speaking with Archie about visions she had had all that she'd needed. She'd paid him a visit, and when he hadn't help, she'd sent him clean across town, to the old farmhouse she'd holed up in, and took his form.

As she walked up the steps towards the Charming's apartment she couldn't help but smile. It had been all too easy. Emma had opened up enough that she could at least adopt a slight change in plans. Now though the time had come to finally place a chink in the bonds of the Charming family and should word get back to Regina and start to place chinks in those family bonds, well it was just an added bonus. The Evil Queen's smile widened as she noticed that the door had been left ajar, that would make it all too easy for her. She conjured a mirror and checked her reflection, before she sent it away again.

“So we may not find Aladdin.”

“Which means you're running out of excuses Emma,” she said as she walked into the apartment, inwardly smiling that no one could tell the difference. She glanced around the room noticing exactly who was there. She was especially pleased to see that the other version of herself was there, it would certainly make things easier.

“You followed me?”

“I had to, I couldn't let you leave, knowing you were going to continue lying to yourself and your family.”

David walked around from the other side of the kitchen counter. “Emma, what's going on?”

“Emma's been keeping something from you.”

Emma turned to look at the therapist, and the Evil Queen was pleased to note the hint of betrayal that was showing in her eyes. “Archie...”

“No,” Killian said as he stepped forward. He'd been concerned about her keeping something from him, and now it seemed like he would finally get the answers that he was hoping for. “Continue.”

“Killian.”

“If he thinks he can help you, you should listen,” Killian commented. “The Cricket has always been on your side. Why would he lead you astray now?”

“Please, mom, just tell us.”

Emma sighed as she looked down at her son, his eyes wide. She looked around the room and took in the concerned faces of her parents, Killian, Regina, Robin and Jasmine. She knew she couldn't keep the secret much longer. “For the past week, I've been having these visions. I think they're of my future,” she explained. “They're the reason that my hands shake when I attempt magic. In the vision, I die,” she paused, noticing the looks they were giving her. She was also blindly aware of Archie walking out of the loft. She'd have to speak to him later, remind him what doctor-patient confidentiality meant. “According to Hyde, every Saviour dies. Aladdin he was also a Saviour, so I thought that if I could find him. If I found him alive, he might be able to help me avoid my fate.”

Killian's eyes narrowed. “So, you lied to us?”

“Don't you trust us?” Snow asked her eyes full of hurt. “This family does not keep secrets from each other.”

“So, you die?” Henry asked. “Who is that kills you?”

Emma sighed. That had been the one part she'd been hoping to avoid. She glanced over at Regina an apology.

From outside the loft, the Evil Queen smiled as she heard Emma tell them what it was that she'd seen in her vision. She wished that she could stay there and listen to the fallout. But she had other plans to attend to. The cricket wouldn't tell her anything about Emma, but there may still be the chance that he'd tell her about the other residents in town.

-x-

Regina looked over the counter at Emma, a frown on her face. She'd initially been sceptical about the notion of the visions, but now it certainly seemed like there was something in them.

“So, I'm not there?”

Emma shook her head. “I'm killed protecting everyone, but you're not there.”

“Well, where am I in this vision of yours?” Regina asked. “Dead? Or the figure under the hood?” When Emma didn't respond, and avoided her gaze, Regina couldn't help but scoff. “Oh I should've figured.”

“Regina, don't be angry,” Emma sighed as Regina pushed away from the counter ignoring the concerned looks from her friends and family. “Its a vision, not a dream. Its not like my subconscious is saying that you're going to kill me.”

“I'm going to find you another way to find Aladdin,” she commented walking towards the door. “If I can't be of help in the future, then I suppose I best help anyway I can now.”

“Regina.”

“Just give me one hour,” Regina sighed looking over at Emma. “Meet me at my vault.”

-x-x-x-x-

Maleficent looked up from the computer as the office door opened and Karina walked in carrying a clipboard. Though she hoped she didn't have to stay as Mayor for too long, she was certainly enjoying being in charge. It helped that Karina was definitely a good assistant. It was also helping their blossoming friendship. Regina was her oldest, best – and quite frankly her only – friend, but it was nice to speak to someone that didn't know her reputation. Of course she had noticed that there was a lot that Karina didn't share. She certainly hadn't shared anything from her life before Storybrooke save some tales of childhood, or her adventures with her father. But she clammed up whenever she was asked about how he died, or what his final mission was.

“So, what's on the schedule for today?”

Karina looked at the list on the clipboard. “You've got a couple of meetings. One with Ashley and Aurora, about expanding the day care, maybe using one of the empty buildings on Main Street, that's in half an hour. Then at 4 there's a meeting with a couple of the Merry Men about clearing a patch of land in the west woods to set up an outdoor survival course, apparently Regina sat them in front of some survivalist programme and they decided that Storybrooke needed something like that.”

“I'm starting to see why Regina passed the title of Mayor over to me,” Maleficent commented with a wry smile. “Anything else?”

“Lily rung, she asked if you were available for lunch,” Karina replied. “I rearranged some things on schedule and you're due to meet her at 1, in Granny's. And then lastly, there's just a few forms to be filled in. So, its actually a quiet day.”

“Thank you,” Maleficent smiled. “That's very efficient of you.”

“Regina didn't hire me to sit there and look pretty,” Karina laughed, before she turned around and walked back towards her desk.

-x-x-x-x-

Regina walked down the street, her mind spinning as she thought about everything to do with Emma's visions. There were countless reasons that she may not have been in the middle of Main Street with the others, yet her mind kept coming back to the possibility that she could be under the hood, the one that kills Emma. She wasn't entirely sure what could send her that far back and she had no desire to find out what it might be, if that was the outcome. She also kept wondering if maybe the other option was the real one. That she had somehow died, and that really didn't bare thinking about. She'd worked hard to get to where she was now, and death wasn't on the cards. Not for a very long while at any rate. She came to a stop in the middle of the street, as she heard someone running behind her and she had a very good idea as to who it was.

“I thought it was implied I wanted to be left alone,” she commented as she turned and looked at Robin.

He gave her the smile he saved just for her. “And I think its well documented I don't follow that advice.”

Regina rolled her eyes at him, but let him pull her close all the same. “I just really don't want to be the one that ends up under that hood. Or dead.”

“You won't be,” Robin replied. “Those are just two possibilities. For all we know when that battles going on, you could be fighting another one across town. Its going to be fine.”

“You don't know that,” Regina scoffed. “You _can't _know that.”

“Well I believe it anyway,” Robin smiled. “And I'll believe it for the both of us.”

She sighed. “Fine. Don't you have a job to be doing?”

“I do,” Robin nodded. “But I also think giving you pep talks is also part of my job description.”

“I don't recall that in our vows.”

“It was implied,” Robin smiled, he leaned in and kissed her lightly. “Call me if you need help tracking Aladdin.”

Regina nodded and watched as he walked in the direction of the Sheriff's station. She smiled as she realised that she did feel a little lighter after that whole conversation. She turned back in the direction of the cemetery and her vault.

-x-x-x-x-

“What's all this?” Belle asked as a plate was set down in front of her. She'd spent the morning sat in the diner working on a proposal about various ways of increasing foot traffic to the library. Barely anyone used it save for whenever the latest villain came to town, and she was determined that there would be more to the library than just a way to help defeat the latest villain. Her mouth began to water as she looked at the familiar sight of one of Granny's famous hamburgers. She'd been craving one all morning, but she'd been attempting to eat properly rather than just what she wanted to eat. She looked up to see Granny smiling at her.

“Someone was anxious that you eat,” Granny replied as she nodded towards the counter.

Belle turned around and she saw Gold sat on a stool. She smiled at him and wondered just why he was keeping his distance. She raised a hand and waved him over. “You could have just brought this over to me,” she said as he sat down opposite her.

“I wanted to give you some space,” he replied. “I wasn't sure if you would accept company you seemed so focused.”

“Well, for you I would have made an exception,” Belle smiled. “We may still have some things to work through, but I still like talking to you. Sometimes you can see things that I can't.”

Gold smiled slightly. He was still amazed that she was even giving him another chance after everything that had happened. Amazed that everyone seemed to be giving him another chance. Granny set down his own lunch order in front of him, before she left them to their own devices. “So,” he said as he took the knife and fork out of the napkin. “What is it that you're working on so intently?”

* * *

_Though a marriage had been arranged between them eight years ago, they had yet to actually set a date. That had been mostly due to the fact that Victor had wanted to finish his studies before getting married. Something that Elizabeth had been fully on board with. Despite the fact that she had been presented into society the summer before they met, she had no desire to actually get married fast. And certainly not before they'd gotten to know one another properly. Of course, their initial wedding date had been put back when Victor's mother had gotten sick and eventually died. And after that other things had taken precedence._

“_Victor!” Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked into the library to see him stood looking out of the window. “Father didn't tell me you were here until five minutes ago. I'd have been here sooner if I'd have known,” she added as she threw her arms around him in a hug. _

“_It's quite alright,” Victor smiled. “I have some news.”_

_Elizabeth looked at him wondering just what it could be. She walked over to the cord and pulled it. A footman materialised almost immediately. “Can we have some tea please?”_

“_Of course Miss Elizabeth,” he said with a bow before he walked back out of the library. _

“_So, what's this news?”_

_Victor took his hands in hers and smiled. “You know how I've been searching for that one branch of science that draws my attention. The one where there has been very little experimentation in.” Elizabeth nodded. “Well, I've not only found it, but I've found someone that will assist me with it. That believes in it as much as I do.”_

“_That's wonderful,” Elizabeth commented as the footman came in with a tea tray and set it down on the table before he left them again. “What is it?”_

“_It's tied to medicine, and if I've got the theory right, it means that no one will ever suffer the pain of losing someone before their time ever again.”_

“_What do you mean?”_

“_I'm going to find a way to bring back people from death itself.”_

“_Are you sure about it?” Elizabeth frowned. “Won't it be dangerous?”_

“_No more so than any other experiments,” Victor replied. “Look I know its risky. And you may have many worries. I know, I have them too. But this will work,” he added. “Igor, that's the man I've got to be my assistant, he's been researching this for a while too. But I am sure about this. The Frankenstein name could stand for life. Think what it would be like to be known as the wife of the man who can bring back the dead. We'd be revered. We'd be legends.”_

“_Wife?”_

“_Well yeah,” Victor replied looking a little sheepish. “I was thinking that maybe we could actually finally settle the wedding date.”_

“_And when would that be?”_

“_Well, Igor and I plan to get started in the summer, and I was thinking, since its your favourite season, we could get married in the winter. This year.”_

_Elizabeth bit her lip and smiled. “That would be perfect. And I've been thinking, we're all set to get a yearly allowance from my father when we marry right? Well, what if I help out? I can put some money into your experiments.”_

“_I couldn't ask you to do that.” _

“_But I'll want to,” Elizabeth replied. “What would be the point in us being married if we didn't share things?”_

* * *

“Come on boy,” Henry said as he bounded up the back stairs of Granny's Pongo's leash tight in his hands. Granny hadn't been completely happy at their being two dogs in the room – should Anita to agree to it – but Henry had promised, that any damages would be paid for. And it was Pongo, so she knew he was completely house trained. He was hoping that his hunch was correct as he'd noticed the way that Anita was with Archie, plus he'd seen 101 Dalmatians and was hoping to make a bit of magic when they eventually found Archie. And he thought Pongo could use a bit of female company as well.

He walked down the corridor looking at the numbers as he looked for Anita's room. He reached room 8, and knocked the door. Henry couldn't help but smirk as Pongo started pawing at the door as they heard a few barks from Perdita inside the room.

“Henry right?” Anita asked as she opened the door to see the young boy and the dog.

“Yeah, hi,” he smiled. “I have a favour to ask you?”

“I'm guessing it involves Pongo here?” she commented as she crouched down and stroked the dog, letting him nuzzle against her.

Henry nodded. “The Evil Queen, she's taken Archie and we don't where he is,” he said, noting the way that horror had flashed across Anita's eyes. “While we look for him, we wondering if you could look after Pongo for us.”

“Of course,” Anita smiled. “Is there anything else I can do to help?”

Henry shook his head and handed over the bag of Pongo's stuff that they'd picked up from Archie's flat. “Thanks for helping out.”

“Its no trouble,” she said as she took Pongo's leash off of him. “I just hope you'll be able to find Archie soon. He's become a really good friend.”

“If there's one thing my family's good at, its finding people,” Henry shrugged. “Bye.”

Anita waved at him, as he turned and walked back down the corridor. She led Pongo inside and unclipped his leash. She couldn't help but smile as he immediately went over to Perdita and curled up beside her. Though she didn't harbour many romantic notions, Anita couldn't help but wonder if there might a little spark of something between the two dogs. Though she wasn't entirely sure how Granny would feel if she ended up with puppies under the B&B's roof as well.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma brushed aside the branches as she walked towards the vault. Despite the fact that she knew that Regina was firmly on 'Team Hero', the marble structure still gave her a sense of foreboding. Mostly because she knew the dark deeds that Regina had once been capable of. She pushed open the doors, noticing the creak and wondered if Regina knew and was just keeping it for dramatic effect. She took the steps down to the vault two at a time, eager to find out just what it was that Regina was planning.

“You took off kind of quickly back there, everything okay?” she asked as she watched pour ingredients into a smoking chalice.

“Sorry, but I am trying to save your life,” Regina snapped as she carefully poured one of the last ingredients into the mixture. Emma inclined her head slightly. She could see where Regina was coming from. “How's Henry? How are you?”

“I just want to figure this out,” Emma replied. “What are you making this time?”

“Its a locator spell, sort of.”

“But I thought that everything he had was stolen?”

“I did too,” Regina agreed. “At first, then I realised that there was one thing that he couldn't have stolen.”

“His magic carpet?” Emma commented, attempting to inject a bit of humour into the situation, causing Regina to glare at her.

“His magic,” Regina replied. “If I've done it right, it will link magic that is similar,” she explained. “In this case, two Saviours.”

“Mine and Aladdin's.”

Regina nodded and held out the potion. “All you have to do is drink it, and you can hopefully lead us to Aladdin.”

Emma eyed the chalice wearily, but still took it from her all the same. If this had been a couple of years back, she'd have knocked the smoking concoction out of her hands. However, she know trusted Regina enough to hopefully not poison her.

-x-x-x-x-

“David, wait!”

David turned around and frowned as he saw Doctor Whale running towards him. Outside of various medical requirements he spent very little time with the man. Mostly because of the fact that he had slept with Snow while they had been cursed, but also the plain and simple fact was he didn't actually like the man.

“Whale,” he acknowledged, though he made sure his disdain was evident.

“I need your help.”

“Why?” he asked, his eyes narrowed. “Have you brought someone else back from the dead?”

“No, I've put that aside,” he replied. “I need your help with a romantic problem.”

David sighed, when had he become the poster boy for helping out with romantic problems? He sat down on one of the tables in the courtyard outside of Granny's. “So, what is it? One of the nurses turning down your advances again? More questions about if the nuns can date?”

Victor winced as he recalled some of his actions during the curse and after it had broken. “No. You see back in my world, before I got too involved in my experiments. I was engaged. To cut a long story short, the wedding was called off the day before it was supposed to happen. My fault. But Elizabeth, Lizzie as she wants to be called now, came to Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories. She sought me out after she arrived and now I'm trying to get back into her good books. So how do I do that?”

David sat back in the chair, it certainly seemed as though there was a lot about the doctor that he didn't actually know. He wasn't entirely sure how to help, it posed a few problems. Especially if he wasn't yet aware of how the doctor actually felt about his former fiancée. “Well, firstly, do you still have feelings for her? Or is this just because she's in town and you want to make life easier for yourself?”

Victor frowned for a moment. While it would make it easier on him, especially since Lizzie was working in the administration department of the hospital, he did actually still have feelings for her. He'd always had them, he'd just gotten really good at hiding them from himself. “I do still have feelings her. She's the only woman I've ever had deep feelings for,” he replied.

David smiled softly. “Then that's what you need to tell her. Tell her that you still care.”

“And if she won't listen to me?” he asked. “We didn't exactly part on the best of terms.”

“I can't help you there,” David said. “That is something you'll have to figure out for yourself. I hope it all works out for you,” he added as he stood up. “Good luck,” he said as he clapped a hand on Victor's shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-

Emma had to admit that it felt odd knowing where to go without having anything to follow. She wondered if this was how her mother and Robin had tracked people when they'd lived in the woods. It certainly made her wonder if it was something she should consider learning when she found a free moment. She pushed aside a branch before she glanced over her shoulder at Killian, Jasmine, Regina and Henry who were following her. She felt a punch to her gut and looked around the forest. She'd got a sense of where it was he could be, and indicated the way that they needed to go. The group frowned as they were led towards a hole in the side of some rocks.

“He's here.”

“Here?” Regina scoffed as she looked around and took in the room, complete with skeletons laid on beds. She didn't even recall knowing that this would be part of the curse. “We're underneath the cemetery in some kind of forgotten…”

“Crypt,” Jasmine interrupted. “It's a crypt,” she turned to face Emma. “Aladdin can't be in here, you must have made a mistake.”

“I don't think I have,” Emma replied sadly sharing a look with both Killian and Regina.

Killian turned to look at Jasmine. “Why don't we go wait outside while the others look around.”

Jasmine's gaze hardened. “No, give me one of those torches,” she took the one that Henry held loosely by his side and shone it round the crypt as she looked for some sign of her missing friend. As she sent the beam of light in the direction of the furthest corner, she noticed an object glinting on one of the skeletons. She walked over to it, and picked it up. She gasped as she realised exactly what it was. She reached out and picked up the gold brooch. The same one she had given him in a market in Agrabah all those years ago.

“Jasmine?”

“You were right,” she replied turning back to face Emma, her eyes shining with tears that were starting to fall. “He is here.”

“Are you sure that it's definitely him?”

“Yes,” Jasmine sniffed.

Regina reached out and placed an arm around Jasmine, she could understand exactly what it was that she was going through. “I am so sorry.”

Henry turned from his mother and looked over at his other mother. “Mom, does this mean...”

“I don't know,” Emma replied shaking her head, as she gripped one of the walls. “I need to be alone for the minute.”

Regina and Killian shared a look before they led Jasmine out of the crypt. Though they were leaving Emma in there, they would be close at hand should the need arise. Henry however stepped back. It had never been good when one of his mom's had retreated into themselves and wanting to be left alone. He walked over to her and crouched beside her.

“Mom?”

“I said I wanted to be alone,” she said with a wry smile looking over at her son.

I know, but I wanted to apologise,” he commented, causing Emma to look up at him, confusion on her face. “This is my fault.”

“What?”

“If I had never gone looking for you in the first place and dragged you to Storybrooke. This wouldn't be happening. I forced you into becoming the Saviour.”

“Oh kid,” Emma sighed. “You didn't force into doing anything. You helped me believe.”

“But it won't stop the future.”

“Perhaps,” Emma shrugged. “But belief gave me the one thing I always wanted, a family. It made me a mother. I have actual magic in my life now. I have you. Life is good, for almost everyone in town. And that's because of you,” she added. “And if I could do it all over again. I wouldn't change anything that's happened.”

“But its not fair.”

Emma gave him a soft smile. “Kid, let's not worry about the future, and how this story could end. You and I both know endings are the worst,” she said. “Let's just enjoy this middle and the journey. As a family.”

Henry gave her a small smile as they both stood up. She slung an arm around his shoulder and walked towards the exit. They neared the door when they heard a clattering behind them. They turned around, Emma moving to stand in front of him. She held out her hands, as a shadowy figure came into view. She was about to send a wave of magic at him when her hands started to shake.

“Are you sure you know how to use that?” the figure said as they stepped into the light, so that both Emma and Henry could see him. As she took in the young man's appearance, Emma felt another tightening in her stomach. The same as she'd been feeling when they'd been looking for him.7

“Aladdin?”

“The very one,” he said giving her a small bow. “And judging by your, affliction. I'm guessing that you're a Saviour too.”

* * *

_Vi_ _c_ _tor looked out of the window as the snow started to fall. He smiled at the sight, Elizabeth would love the fact that _ _it was snowing, it had been the reason sh_ _e'd been excited to have a winter _ _wedding. He'd never thought that he'd find someone that would accept his experiments and not think them ungodly, but she had not only understood, but had been willing to help him fund them with her annual allowance from her father. He looked around at the sound of a knock on the door and smiled as Igor walked into the room._

“_I see you've arrived, how is your room?”_

“_It's fine,” Igor commented. “But there is something you must know, before I left, I was cleaning the laboratory and I saw the most amazing thing.”_

_-x-_

_Elizabeth looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hand smoothing over the _ _dress_ _. _ _Every last detail had been thought about it great depth. From the pale blue of the silk, to the deep blue that was the sash around her waist. Embroidered along the skirt in delicate gold thread were the crests of both the Frankenstein and Lavenza families. Though she knew the dress fitted perfectly, she had still insisted on trying it on one last time before tomorrow. It had taken them long enough to get to this point – their families had wanted the marriage conducted several years ago – and she didn't want anything to go wrong. _

“_A letter's just arrived for you Miss Elizabeth,” Clara said as she knocked on the bedroom door._

_Elizabeth pulled open the door and took the letter, she smiled and thanked the maid before she closed the door once more. She smiled as she recognised the writing on the front of the letter. She sat on the edge of the bed, and broke the wax seal, opening the letter, her eyes scanning over the page. Her happy mood evaporated as she read the words contained within them, and was replaced with anger. She crumpled up the piece of paper and flung open her bedroom door._

“_James, would you be so kind as to pull the carriage round?”_

“_Of course Miss Elizabeth.”_

_Elizabeth pulled off the dress, and replaced it with the grey dress that she'd been wearing earlier. Once she was satisfied with her appearance. She walked out of her room, storming down the stairs._

“_What is it darling? Why have you asked for the carriage to brought round?” her mother asked as she came out of the parlour. Rather than answer her mother, she merely showed her the letter Victor had sent._

* * *

Emma and Henry watched as Aladdin made his way over to Jasmine. Both hoped that things would work out for the pair of them. Especially as growing up, Aladdin had been a favourite of Henry's. Plus Emma figured, if it all eventually worked out for him, they might work out for her as well. She looked down at the shears in her hands. Aladdin had given them to her, explaining exactly what they where, and why he'd eventually used them to sever himself from his own destiny.

“Mom, are you okay?”

“I'm fine kid,” she replied looking down at him. “I know exactly what I'm going to do, and how we're going to face the future,” she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. She had a few calls to make.

-x-

As she sat on the bench, fingers tracing the patterns on the brooch, Jasmine couldn't help but think that it was a nice place that she had found herself in. While there were people who knew who she was, they weren't keeping tabs on her, or watching her wherever she went. It was a nice change of pace from life in Agrabah, where she was followed practically everywhere she went. She looked up from the brooch and looked out over the small lake. She had really hoped that she'd be able to find Aladdin, but it seemed as though it was not to be. She heard the snap of a twig behind her, and immediately she tensed up.

“Hey there Princess.”

At the sound of a familiar voice, she felt the air leave her lungs, and she turned her head to see the one person she thought she'd lost for good.

“Aladdin?” she asked as she stood up and made her way over to him. As soon as she was in reaching distance, she threw her arms around him and pulled him close. “I thought that you were dead.”

“I'm sorry,” he said as he gave her a sheepish smile. “So, what do we do now?”

Jasmine sighed. “Now, I need your help, its why I've been looking for you. Agrabah is in terrible danger. It needs the Saviour.”

Aladdin bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, part of him wishing that he hadn't revealed himself to Emma. “That might be something of a problem.”

* * *

“_But you said you understood, you accepted my experiments,” Victor stuttered as he held a palm to the cheek that was stinging from the force of the slap. _

“_I do!” Elizabeth cried. “But all I wanted was one day that was just about us! One day! Was that so much to ask?” she asked. “You have a whole life of science ahead of you. One that I am more than happy to be a part of. To help you make a name for yourself.”_

“_But this reaction of the two mixtures, it has to be studied,” he protested. “Managed. This is potentially the missing element that I've been searching for.”_

“_And you can't replicate it another day?” Elizabeth asked. “I know you have many samples would it be hard to do it again?”_

“_Not really, but the conditions are perfect now...”_

_Elizabeth sighed. “You know what, it doesn't matter,” she gave him a small smile as he looked up at her. “Because there won't be a wedding at all,” she removed the ring from her finger and placed it into his palm. “I hope your scientific experiments will be there for you, because I won't be. Not anymore.”_

_She turned around and walked out of the library, her head held high. She nodded at both Gerhardt and Alphonse before she left the manor and climbed back into the carriage, leaving her parents to take their leave. She knew she should feel some element of shame in regards to a broken engagement but that didn't matter, not now. She remembered the key that Clara had mentioned that was kept in the housekeeper's room and knew what it did, where it lead to. Maybe a world, where time stopped would be the perfect place for her._

“_It would have been a good union,” Alphonse sighed as he watched the carriage leave through the gates._

“_It would,” Gerhardt agreed. “But Victor's work is important to him. Maybe now you'll see that.”_

_Alphonse glared at his son. “I do see that, but it has been several years and he still has nothing to show for it. Perhaps its time I nudged him elsewhere. I'm sure I could get him a commission in the regiment.”_

* * *

The loft was quiet when they returned. Snow, David and Robin were still out looking for Archie. But they'd called them to tell them what had happened in their search for Aladdin. Emma switched on the lights as they gathered around the table. She pulled the shears that Aladdin had given her and placed them on the table, before explaining what it was that he had told her about how they worked, and what he'd done. Regina picked them up and studied them closely. She vaguely recalled reading something about them in one of the old books that she'd read when she was first learning to control her magic.

“Why is it that magic is always literal?” she commented to herself before she threw them back onto the table. The front door opened and Snow, David and Robin came walking in. “No luck?” she asked as David placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and Robin came to stand beside her.

“No,” Robin replied. “We've got the Merry Men searching the woods, but I don't know how effective it will be.”

“Maybe we'll have more luck tomorrow,” Emma commented.

Snow looked at the shears on the table. “Are they…”

“Aye,” Killian nodded, cutting off the rest of her question. “That's them.”

“What are they doing here?” Snow asked with a frown looking down at her daughter. She really hoped that Emma wasn't planning on using them.

“I brought them with me, because I'm done keeping secrets. Done not sharing things with you guys. I'm not planning on using them at all.”

“Emma...”

“Just, hear me out,” she pleaded looking up at her parents, and then around the table. “Aladdin failed because he didn't trust the people that he loved. I believe in this family and we'll find a third way,” she explained. “But if we don't find this third way, and there is a price to be paid. Then I will pay it. I'm the Saviour, but I'm also part of a family and we do this together,” she looked around the room, and noticed that they were all giving her smiles.

“I choose to believe in this family too,” Snow said decisively.

“We all do,” Regina agreed. “We'll protect you, and this town.”

Emma glanced over at Killian who had been silent throughout much of the conversation, an inscrutable expression on his face. “Killian?”

“If that's what you want Swan, then I'm with you.”

Emma reached over and took his hand in hers. “I'm sorry that I didn't trust you more. I should've done. I know that now,” she picked up the shears with her free hand and passed them over to him. “Take them. They could easily fall into the wrong hands, and I don't want them used as a weapon against me. We need to be sure that we're rid of them.”

- x-x-x-x-

“I'm not ready to forgive you,” Lizzie commented as they walked along the beach front. “There's still a lot of bitterness there.”

“But its been thirty years.”

“For you maybe,” she commented. “For me, time stopped in that other realm. Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell my friends, the family that had come to stay, that the wedding was cancelled the day before. The shame that comes from having pitying glances thrown your way, everywhere you go.”

“I'm sorry.”

Lizzie laughed bitterly, despite the sincerity in his voice. “Well, that's a start,” she turned to look out across the ocean. “Did I actually mean anything to you?”

“You did,” Victor nodded, gently turning her so that she was facing him, and could see how sincere he was. “You are the only woman I've ever actually cared about, and I realise now that I took you for granted. I expected you to be okay with coming second to my experiments when really you should have come first. I should've always put you first,” he added. “My quest for scientific glory cost me everything. You, my brother, my father, my family's good name. By the time that the Queen's curse hit, I had nothing but anger left,” he paused and studied her face, letting out a small sigh of relief that she didn't seem to be totally angry with him at the moment. “I know it's a long shot, and I really do not deserve it, but would you consider giving me another chance?”

“I'd have to think about it.”

“That's all I'm asking for.”

Lizzie nodded at him before she turned and walked back up the beach. “Goodnight Victor.”

-x-x-x-x-

Snow sighed as she looked down at her cup of tea. She had thought that she and Emma were past the point of her keeping things from them. But it appeared that that wasn't the case. She just hoped that there was some way that they'd be able to save her from dying. She didn't spend all that time separated from her, just to lose her to death a few years later. Snow looked up as the diner door opened and noticed Regina speaking to Granny. When the older woman left to get something from the back, Snow waved her over.

“I thought you'd be at home,” Regina commented. “Aren't you and Charming joined at the hip?”

Snow gave her a small smile. “No. He wanted some father-son bonding time with Neal, so he sent me out for an hour or so,” she explained. “What about you?”

“Getting dinner in,” Regina shrugged. “Roland and Henry joined forces and decided what dinner should be tonight,” she added with a laugh. Snow chuckled, it really did seem as though the two had been brother's for years instead of a short time.

“So,” Snow began looking over the rim of her cup at her former stepmother. “With everything that's going on, we haven't had a chance to talk.”

“About what?” Regina asked, her eyes narrowed, wondering just where she was going with her line of questioning. Especially since Snow had suddenly become fascinated with the tabletop.

“Well, its been several months since you took the potion in Camelot, I just wanted to know if anything had come from it,” she said, her eyes finally meeting Regina's. “You know if there's any happy news to share.”

“Seriously?”

“What?” Snow asked her eyes wide. “There hasn't been much in the way of good news recently so I figured I'd check in with you.”

“Last time I looked, whether or not I was pregnant was not town gossip,” Regina hissed as Granny brought the bag of food over to her. “If there was anything to share, which there isn't considering this town can't seem to go five minutes without some crisis, you would not be the first to know. You would be fifth at least.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma pulled her jacket closer as she watched Killian stood at the end of the docks, as he disposed of the shears. She didn't even want to consider what the Evil Queen would do, if she got her hands on them. Regina had offered to put them in her vault, but Emma had been uneasy about that option. Not because she didn't trust Regina, but because she figured that would be the first place the Evil Queen would look if she ever got any information about them. She smiled as Killian walked back towards her.

“Is it done?”

“They're deep under the sea now,” Killian smiled. “No one will ever be able to find them.”

“Thank you,” Emma smiled as she leaned and kissed him lightly. She pulled back slightly, her hands still gripping his arms. She looked up as she heard a deep rumble of thunder. “Seems like a storms coming in. Perfect night for curling up beside a roaring fire.”

“Sounds wonderful,” he nodded. “I'll see you at home. Just gonna check the ship's rigging.”

Emma nodded and kissed him again before she turned and walked back towards the town. Killian sighed as he watched her leave. He really hated lying to her, but there was a part of him knew that this time it was fully justified. He pulled the shears out of his jacket pocket and studied them. He had no plans on losing her, like he had lost Milah, and he wanted to be prepared should the need arise to separate her from her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Dark Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see get to see a few side stories in addition to the main events of the episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like previous chapters this is intended to run alongside the actual episode. I've kept some scenes, removed others and expanded on some. I've also added a couple of Rumbelle scenes and dropped a couple of hints to some stories that have yet to play out.
> 
> Contains some dialogue from the actual episode.

“All I'm saying,” Little John said. “Is that it despite Maleficent agreeing to let us have an outward bound course, and having all the authority to make those decisions, I still feel like we should ask Regina.”

“Why?” Much frowned. “If Regina's letting her be acting mayor, she'll have to accept it whether or not she likes the idea.”

“Its a courtesy,” Tuck explained. “She is still mayor,” he added as the other men nodded behind him.

Sensing he was more than a little outnumbered, Much decided not to push the topic further. Though he hadn't had many dealings with their 'leader-in-law' as Henry had dubbed her, he had no doubt that Regina would more than likely agree with him. Mostly because she had shown – on occasion – a willingness to let the Merry Men go about their business. As long as they didn't do anything illegal. But he resolved to get Robin's opinion on the matter when they next saw him.

They continued in silence as they carried out their patrol of the woods. Despite having various occupations across town, once a day the Merry Men would keep an eye on the woods. Past experiences had taught practically everyone in town, that trouble usually began in the woods, so they were essentially the first line of defence for the town. If they saw something amiss, they could have the others there within minutes. Theoretically stopping trouble before it hit the town.

Thankfully, for them, in recent weeks, there hadn't been that much trouble. Most of the stragglers from the dirigible had been found and since both Hyde and Jekyll had died, the only one they really had to worry about was the Evil Queen. Though they were on their guard when it came to the woman, no one really knew where she had made a base, so it was hard to know where to search.

The woods started to thin and they realised that they were near the farmhouse that had once been Zelena's Storybrooke home. They had always been aware of how much open space surrounded it, but now as they looked at it, they figured it would make a good location for the outward bound course. Alan took a step towards the wide field, but was stopped by Tuck who threw an arm out to stop him going further.

“Look,” he said indicating a spot by the house.

The Merry Men looked where Tuck was pointing and realised what it was they'd spotted. Or rather who it was they had spotted.

“We should let Regina know.”

-x-x-x-x-

As Jasmine lifted her teacup, she looked over the rim and at Aladdin who was tucking into one of Granny's breakfast bagels. Despite the fact that he wore the clothes of this realm and had a different air about him here, she could still see the same man she'd encountered many years ago back in Agrabah.

“What?” he asked as he looked up from his breakfast.

“Nothing,” Jasmine replied with a shake of her head. “Just you seem so different. And yet, you're still the same thief I met in the marketplace of Agrabah.”

“Well, thirty years in a strange land where time didn't move until a short while ago will do that to you.”

“And how do you find it here?”

“I like it, Storybrooke may not have sultans under the control of an evil sorcerer or markets in the desert, but its home almost.”

“Home?” Jasmine asked with a small frown. “But what about Agrabah? Surely you'll want to return?”

Aladdin shrugged. “Not especially.”

“But it still needs your help,” Jasmine pleaded.

“I'm not the Saviour anymore,” he replied. “I've cut my ties with that destiny. Now I’m just Aladdin. But you, you're the Princess. You can help them.”

“You don't know what's happened since you've been gone, its…” she tailed off as she set her cup back down on its saucer. “Forget it, it doesn't matter.”

Aladdin frowned at her sudden change in attitude. He used the napkin to wipe his mouth before he stood up. “This was a bad idea, I should've stayed hidden. Clearly you want the old Aladdin. Saviour an' all.”

Though she called after, Jasmine noted that he didn't even turn back to look at her once. She slumped back in her seat. That hadn't gone at all the way she'd hoped that it would. All she'd wanted was to find him once again, but now that had gone too. She'd pushed too hard to get him to come back home so that he might be able to help her save her people. She only hoped that he wouldn't go off and do something stupid. Or cause too much trouble.

-x-x-x-x-

Her feet crunched under the gravel as she walked towards the farmhouse. Once they'd dealt with her evil doppelgänger she was seriously considering just tearing the place down. Nothing good ever seemed to happen when she went there. Except when she'd first met Robin in Storybrooke but apart from that, it always seemed to be the place trouble struck. At least in recent months. The discovery of Guinevere's body still haunted her dreams. Regina hadn't believed it when the Merry Men had rung her to tell her what they'd found. Then again, she hadn't been that surprised she'd chosen this place. Even if the Evil Queen didn't know what had gone on in town, and who the previous occupant had been, it was still far enough away from the town that you could get away with almost everything out there.

Regina saw movement from the window, and the unmistakeable silhouette and squared her shoulders ready for a fight. She only hoped she could distract her long enough for Robin and Snow to get in and search for Archie.

“Come on out your majesty,” she called. “I want to talk to you.”

Regina shuffled from foot to foot as she waited for her to step outside. After several moments, she called out for her again. She really didn't want the Evil Queen to do something to her family. A chill ran down her spine, as she felt a presence behind her. Regina spun on her heel to find the Evil Queen stood behind her.

“Regina,” she drawled. “How nice of you to pay me a visit. Did you finally decide that my side is the winning one?”

“I won't let you take me back to how I used to be,” she replied. “No, I wanted to pass on a little message.”

“Well, I'm all ears,” she commented. “What is it this time? More lessons on the virtue of family and true love conquering all?” she asked mockingly.

“Your little stunt as the Cricket didn't work the way you thought it would,” Regina replied. “Telling us Emma's little secret. It didn't tear the family apart. It just made us even stronger.”

“How sickening,” she commented. “But, are you really sure that's what happened as a result. You really think that uncharming family of yours is strong enough to survive. Especially with what I know?”

“I don't think you know anything,” Regina scoffed. “You just want to toy with us.”

From her spot behind the tall tree, Snow watched as Regina spoke with the Evil Queen. She pulled back and indicated that Robin could head inside. Slowly, he pushed the door open, his bow ready to strike. Though they were fairly certain the Evil Queen was there alone, they weren't going to take any chances. Finding the kitchen deserted, they walked through to the main room on the ground floor. On the table was an ornate wrought iron bird cage containing one cricket.

“Archie,” Snow breathed as she heard the chirping. Though he didn't have his translator on, both could tell that he was glad they had found him.

“Wait!” Robin hissed as Snow took a step towards the table. “She might have put some put wards around him.”

“You know this how?”

“Regina told me about some tricks she used if there was something in her castle that she knew someone would try and claim,” Robin explained. “She wanted us to be prepared,” he added as he pulled out a small vial. He uncorked it and sprinkled it around the area in front of them. “That should disarm any wards that she put around him.”

“And if it doesn't?”

“Then we better hope Regina's one step ahead,” Robin replied as Snow stepped forward and picked up the cage.

Both breathed a sigh of relief when they realised that they'd managed to rescue their friend. They turned to leave only to find the Evil Queen blocking their exit, her arm round Regina's neck in a tight grip. One that wouldn't take much for her to break her neck.

“Did you think that would really work?” she asked, her lips pulled back in a cruel smirk. “She might look like me and share certain experiences. But she's not even half the queen I am,” she added. “Now put the bug back and I'll let her live.”

“Let her go,” Robin growled, pulling his bow back ready to fire.

The Evil Queen snorted. “You think you can really stop me before I kill her?”

“I'm sure he can,” Regina gasped out as an idea occurred to her. It was something that if her mother saw her do, she'd be horrified. It was hardly the actions of a 'well-behaved woman', but needs must. And she had spent plenty of time with Emma over the years and it was a move she imagined the other woman had used before. She tilted her head as best she could and bit the Evil Queen's arm hard, causing her to recoil. Regina used the brief window of time to throw up her hand and disappear in a cloud of smoke, taking Robin, Snow and Archie with her.

-x-

The Merry Men jumped at the sudden appearance of the small group in the clearing. Though they were used to Regina appearing out of thin air around them, it still caught them off guard every now and again. Especially when she arrived with a couple of extra people and a caged cricket. While Snow explained to them what had occurred, Robin was making sure Regina was okay.

“I'm fine,” she snapped as she batted his hand away as he made to check her neck once again. “Now, if you'll open the cage, let's get Archie back to his usual self.”

Snow nodded in response and opened the cage. They watched as he hopped out of the cage and onto the log. With a wave of her hand, insect became man once again.

“Thank you,” Archie smiled as he got used to being regular size once again. “I'd forgotten how uncomfortable that could be.”

“We're just glad we got you back,” Snow smiled. “And before the Evil Queen did anything to you.”

* * *

As he looked round the kitchen/dining room, Henry couldn't help but smile. This was what he'd wanted for his mom when he'd started looking at houses for them to live in. He had wanted her to be as happy as his other mom and stepfather, as well as his grandparents. Now as he watched Emma and Killian he was happy that he had pushed for them to live here.

“You were up early,” Emma commented as she handed Killian a mug of coffee. “Why were you out in the garage?”

“I was thinking about doing a bit of gardening, just looking to see what we had,” he replied.

“I had no idea you were into that,” Emma said with a small frown.

“Well, I've never had a garden before, maybe its time to try something new,” Killian commented with a smile as he set his mug on the counter before he leaned in and kissed her. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, as she deepened the kiss.

“Come on guys, do you have to be like that this early in the morning?” Henry gagged as he watched the two of them. “Its never this bad at home. Or at Grandma's.”

Emma glared playfully at her son, while Killian just smirked. Before Emma could respond though, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and pressed answer. Both watched as Emma frowned as she spoke to whoever it was that had called.

“Problem?”

Emma shook her head. “Not as such, that was Jasmine, apparently Aladdin's took off, she's really worried about him.”

Killian nodded as Henry put his Pop Tarts onto a plate. “So, where should we start?”

Emma gave him a small smile. “Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it'll be better if its just me,” she replied. “You know talk to him 'Saviour to Saviour'.”

“Understood Swan,” he commented. “I'll hang around here.”

“Make a start on your gardening?” she teased.

“Aye love.”

Emma smiled at him and kissed him lightly, before she said bye to Henry. As soon as the door was closed behind her, Henry turned to look at Killian. “You don't have to stay here. I can look after myself.”

“Nonsense,” Killian commented as he slapped a hand on Henry's shoulder. “You can show me how to operate...that,” he added indicating the games console beneath the television.

“Okay,” Henry nodded. “But first, I got to take out the trash, I promised mom I would.”

“Good idea,” Killian commented, picking up the plate with the Pop Tarts. “You can start with this. This is not breakfast.”

“Yes it is,” Henry protested weakly. That argument had never really flown with Regina but he hoped that he could use it on him.

“I don't think so,” he smiled as he passed Henry the garbage bag. “And when you come back I'll make us a proper breakfast of grapefruit and mackerel.”

Henry grimaced at the idea. He wasn't sure if it was the fruit or the fish, but it didn't sound like any breakfast he'd ever experienced. And he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to. He pulled open the back door and walked down the steps.

“Good morning Henry.”

“Mom what...” he tailed off as he turned around. He had expected to see Regina stood there, but instead he was face to face with the Evil Queen. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just passing by,” she shrugged with an air of nonchalance. “Figured I would give you some advice.”

“I don't need anything from you.”

“Oh well,” she shrugged. With a wave of her hand, the garage door flew open, knocking over the tool box that was perched precariously on a work bench. “Oops.”

Henry glared at her as he bent down to pick up the fallen objects, but paused when he caught sight of the leather pouch. “He said he'd gotten rid of them.”

“He lied to you Henry,” the Evil Queen commented, her voice full of faux concern. “And kept the one thing that can take away everything that makes Emma special.”

“You can't have them.”

“Why on Earth would I want them?” she asked. “I don't need to cut off from anything. I have everything exactly as I need it to be. “I just wanted to be sure that you learnt the truth about your future father.”

“And what would that be?”

“That he doesn't care about you, or your mother,” she replied. “Now, what are you going to do about it?” she asked before she vanished in a whirl of deep purple smoke.

Henry stared a the spot where she had been stood before he looked down at the shears in his hand. He couldn't put them back, that would be the first place that someone would look for them. Not to mention he didn't want them to be in easy reach so that anyone could cut his mom away from her destiny. He knew what it was he had to do.

-x-x-x-x-

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed slightly. When she'd seen the position listed on the board outside City Hall, Tinkerbell had been at a loss as to what the term 'candy striper' meant. Thankfully for her, Mina had been walking past and explained that it was basically someone who visited patients and generally just spoke to them, nothing medical about it at all. But, as Tinkerbell had now realised, the uniform she was expected to wear wasn't exactly the best. It was a white dress, with a pink and white striped apron over it. Thankfully though, Whale had let her do a bit of personalisation to the outfit, so she had made it a bit more her.

“You finished in there?” Mina asked as she stuck her head around the door. “I'm to show you around.”

“Yes.”

Mina walked further into the locker room, and gave her the once over. She smiled as she noticed the traces of fairy dust lining the stripes as well as around the white ankle boots she now wore. “Very nice. Just make sure that the fairy dust doesn't get all over the floor. I know Doctor Whale said you could personalise the outfit, but I don't think it extended to leaving dust all over the floors,” she laughed. “And make sure Nurse Ratched doesn't see it either.”

“Doesn't she mostly keep herself downstairs?”

“She does,” Mina conceded. “But she occasionally comes up here, just to check we're all doing our jobs. Even Doctor Whale is scared of her.”

Tinkerbell joined in Mina's laughter before they walked out of the locker room. “Did you ever find who you were looking for?” she asked as she recalled Mina scouring the lists of those that had come to Storybrooke in the dirigible.

Mina shook her head as her thumb rubbed over the ring on her finger. “No. There was no sign of Jonathan anywhere. I had hoped that he'd gotten stuck there on his way back to me. But no one from there even recognised his description.”

“Have you ever thought about asking Regina to use a spell to try and locate him,” Tinkerbell suggested. “She's not at all as bad as the stories make her out to be.”

“I know that,” Mina smiled. “But as long as I don't know anything definitive I can dream we'll be reunited.”

“Perhaps you will.”

“Its unlikely,” she sighed. She knew the legends about the count that Jonathan had gone to visit and the stories of this world had done little to assuage her fears.. “Anyway. Shall we get started. So, this ward is where we keep those that are due to have operations. We've had a bit of influx recently, what with the newcomers.”

-x-x-x-x-

Emma walked down the street, she'd had a call from Granny who'd spotted Aladdin lurking in one of the alleyways beside the diner. She turned a corner and watched unimpressed as she watched him try to break into Doc's car.

“Seriously?”

Aladdin looked up and dropped the file he'd been using. “Its not what it looks like. I brought myself a car.”

“Really?” Emma scoffed. “You expect me to believe you traded a flying carpet for a Miata?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Not buying it,” Emma commented, she walked over to her car which was parked just behind it. She opened the passenger side door. “Get in. We're taking a drive.”

“Sorry, I'm not really in the mood.”

“It wasn't a suggestion.”

* * *

Though both were well aware that he didn't need a guard of honour, or anything like it, Regina and Snow had wanted to accompany Archie on his way to get Pongo. If only to prevent him from any further abduction attempts by the Evil Queen. Robin had initially been weary about letting Regina out of his sight after what had happened earlier, but she'd put her foot down and had insisted that she didn't need coddling. Even if a tiny part of her had liked the fact that he cared so much about her. It had been a long time since she'd last had that.

“And you're sure Anita didn't mind looking after Pongo?” Archie asked as they reached the second floor of the B&B.

“According to Henry, she was more than happy to help,” Snow smiled. “And very worried about you,” she added glancing over at Regina with an amused look as she spotted the hint of blush that had appeared on Archie's face. She could tell by the hint of a smile that Regina had noticed it too.

The trio smiled as they approached the door and could hear the faint sounds of Pongo whining a little and pawing at the door.

“Granny won't like it if he scratches the door,” Regina murmured.

“I'll gladly repay her if he does,” Archie replied as he knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and Pongo barked happily as he spotted his owner.

“Archie!” Anita exclaimed as she caught sight of him. “Oh I am so glad that they found you,” she added as she gave him an impulsive hug. Before she pulled back, both blushing furiously.

Regina looked over at Snow, who she saw was wearing a similar amused expression. Snow cleared her throat. “We'll...uh...leave you two to catch up. I'm sure Pongo's missed you. And I daresay Perdita wants Anita's undivided attention once again.”

“I'm not sure its Anita that Perdita wants,” Regina commented as she recalled what Henry had mentioned at Granny's the previous evening. Complete with the request of owning one of the puppies if there should be any.

Both said goodbye to them, before they turned to leave, both fully aware that the therapist and his fellow dog-owner weren't that responsive.

“Do you think anything will come from it?” Snow asked as they walked round the side of the diner. “Archie and Anita?”

“I really don't know,” Regina replied. “I hope so. He deserves some happiness. Especially after all I put him through,” she added as she thought about some of her actions during the first curse.

“You can't keep beating yourself up about that,” Snow said with a long suffering. “Most of us have forgiven you and accepted that you're changing, Archie included.”

-x-x-x-x-

Killian's feet pounded against the dock as he searched for Henry. When Henry had failed to return from taking out the trash, he had gone to find him, only to find the garage door open and the toolbox on the floor, shears missing. It hadn't been hard to figure out what had happened. He caught sight of Henry stood at the edge of the docks about to get into a small boat.

“Henry, what are you doing?”

“What my mom asked you to do,” he yelled back. “Getting rid of these.”

“Let me explain.”

“You don't have to. I get it.”

“No, you don't. I kept them to protect Emma.”

“Even though she didn't want you to?” Henry asked, his eyes narrowed, he knew that neither of his mom's liked it when people thought they knew what they needed. And if Emma found out, she wouldn't be impressed at all.

“Henry, listen to me.”

“No! You don't get to make decisions for me, and you certainly don't get to make decisions for my mom.”

Killian was about to respond when he noticed a shape of something coming out of the ocean. He recalled a time when he'd experienced something similar. He pulled Henry back as he went to step into the boat. “Henry, stop!”

“Let go of me!”

Killian huffed a frustrated sigh. “This isn't about the bloody shears right now!” he yelled, glancing out to sea.

Henry followed Killian's line of sight and noticed the same submersible that had struck fear into Killian's heart. “What the hell is that?”

Knowing that he wouldn't have time to explain, Killian settled for telling him to run. He knew there would be time for answers later. Once they were away from the Nautilus. However, as they turned they were met by two of the crewmen of the aforementioned ship. Killian hoped that they just wanted him. He didn't want Henry to hear about how he'd messed up one family. That, combined with keeping the shears, would probably cause any future plans he had involving Emma to vanish like smoke.

-x-x-x-x-

Tinkerbell leant against the counter at the reception desk, as she prayed for the aching in her feet to stop. Though Mina had told her that it wouldn't be that hard of a job, she had failed to mention how she'd be near enough constantly on her feet.

“Oh I know that look,” Lizzie commented as she came to stand beside her, a bunch of files in her hands. “First day is always the worst. Have you seen Mina anywhere?”

“No, sorry,” Tinkerbell replied. “Anything I can help with?”

“Well...” she tailed off as the doors to the hospital were thrown open, with Whale, Mina and Snow hurrying in. David coming in close behind.

“What happened?” he asked as he drew level with Snow.

“I found him in the woods.”

“Who is he?” Mina asked as Whale took him straight through the operating room.

Snow shrugged. “He looks like another refugee from the Land of Untold Stories. How bad is it?”

Mina sighed. “He had serious injuries, heavy bleeding, if you hadn't found him, there would have been nothing that we could've done for him.”

“He must have been out there for days,” David commented. “Do we think he's got people here that he knows?”

“I don't know,” Snow replied. “Regina's going to ask around, but she's not optimistic.”

David nodded. “I'm gonna give Robin a call, we'll go back to the station see if any missing person reports have come in.”

“Good luck,” Mina sighed. “Hopefully he'll wake up and there'll be someone waiting for him,” she added. “Tink,” she called over to the fairy. “I need your help.”

Snow gave her husband a quick kiss before he left, as she walked towards the waiting area she caught sight of Belle sat beside her mother reading one of the countless, extremely out of date magazines that were littered around the tables.

“Belle, what are you doing here?”

Belle looked up and smiled at her friend. “I'm waiting for my first ultrasound.”

Snow's face lit up with a wide smile. “Oh that's so exciting. How do you feel?”

“A little nervous,” she replied. “But I've got my mother here for support so it's fine. Even if she's as nervous as I am.”

“We never had anything like this back in our realm,” Colette replied. “Its a little daunting. The idea that you can see your child before its even born. Remarkable.”

Both Snow and Belle gave the older woman matching soft smiles. “Where's Rumplestiltskin?”

Belle's smile dimmed slightly. “He's running late. There's something he had to attend to. But my appointment is in ten minutes and I'm not sure he's going to get here in time.”

“Oh I'm sure he will,” Colette commented reassuringly.

“She's right,” Snow added. “If there's one thing he cares about more than anything else. Its his family. He's not going to let a moment like this pass.”

Belle nodded. He had promised her that he would there for her throughout the whole pregnancy and she trusted him. She knew he'd only be held up by something important. She just hoped it was a worthwhile venture and not something nefarious.

* * *

Gold checked his watch as he walked up the porch steps. He was supposed to be meeting Belle at the hospital, but if he could get this dealt with quickly he'd be able to make it there in time. She was finally starting to trust him again and he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardise that for him. She'd actually mentioned moving back into their home the previous day. Everything was once again within his reach, he just hoped that the thing he was keeping from her wouldn't backfire on him. He didn't want to burden her with that knowledge.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, yet it opened of its own accord. He walked into the farmhouse, and saw the Evil Queen reclining in one of the wooden chairs.

“Well, well, well,” she drawled. “What have I done to deserve such a treat? You never make house calls. Well, not that often anyway.”

“True,” he nodded. “What are you celebrating?” he asked noticing the ice bucket with bottle of champagne in it.

“I'm in the midst of driving a nice hook shaped wedge straight through the uncharming family,” she smiled. “Would you like to join me?”

“No, I have somewhere I need to be,” he replied. “I just came here to remind you of the lessons I taught you.”

“I don't think _you_ taught me anything.”

“Alright, then what the version of me in your realm taught you,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Never take what's mine.”

The Evil Queen frowned for a moment, before realisation sunk in. “The shears. They belonged to you?”

“The pirate had them hidden, now they're gone,” Gold replied. “The imprint of your magic was all over them.”

“You want the shears?” she asked bemused. “I thought you didn't care about the Saviour meeting her fate.”

“Oh they don't only work on the Saviour,” he replied as he leaned against the table. “You see, back when Belle was still under the sleeping curse I encountered a young man who claimed to be Morpheus. I didn't believe he was who he said he was. Some investigating into his magical signature revealed that somehow, he was my son. The one that is currently growing inside of my wife.”

“Estranged wife.”

“My point is,” he continued as though she hadn't spoken. “He hates me.”

“Understandable,” the Evil Queen. “From what I hear your other son hated you too. So you want to what? Change the fate of your family? How sweet.”

“I didn't ask for your opinion.”

“True,” she conceded. “But the way I see it, if your child hates you and wants nothing to do with you, that might be preferable to the other option.”

“Which is?”

“Well, by virtue of being _your_ son, he'll have a target on his back,” she smiled. “Who wouldn't want to try and kill the child of the Dark One?”

“They wouldn't succeed,” he snarled. “Now, where are the shears?”

“I have no idea,” she shrugged. “Henry ran off with them. And I don't really care,” she added. “I've put enough doubt into his head about step-daddy number two to make life exciting for now,” the Evil Queen leaned forward resting her elbows on the table. “Now, don't you have somewhere to be.”

Gold gave her a last parting glare, before he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Hopefully, Belle wouldn't be too put out about him being late.

-x-x-x-x-

The yellow bug came to a stop inches from the town line. Emma pulled the keys out of the ignition and climbed out, leaning against the side while she waited for Aladdin to come round.

“Going to throw me over the town line?” he asked. “I don't think Jasmine would like that.” Emma rolled her eyes, before indicated the sign at the town line. “'Welcome to Storybrooke'. I already knew that.”

“Look closer,” Emma sighed. “See that there,” she added pointing out a small crack where it had been put back together.

“So, its been repaired,” Aladdin shrugged. “Most things have been after thirty years of disrepair. What happened? Drunk driver?”

“No,” Emma replied. “Despite how strongly Regina spikes her drinks, I wasn't drunk.”

“You did that?”

“My first night in Storybrooke, right after Henry tried to convince me that I was the Saviour. I get running from your destiny. Its what I've been doing my whole life. Even now I still do it.”

“Really?”

“I nearly ran yesterday. Right after you gave me those shears,” Emma replied. “I told my family that I was worried they would be used be as a weapon against me.”

“Wouldn't they?”

“Probably,” Emma acknowledged. “But I was also worried that I might use them on myself. Every time I think about the visions of my future, my trembling hand, my...death,” she sighed. “I wish I had never become the Saviour. So, I knew I had to make sure they were far enough away from me. So I could never use them in a moment of weakness.”

Aladdin leaned back against the car. “So, what do I do now?”

“The same thing I did,” Emma replied. “Go back, face everyone that I disappointed, and find some way to make up for any mistakes I made.”

“Easier said than done,” Aladdin said with a sigh. “Whatever it was that befall Agrabah, it was my fault. I don't even know how I'd fix it.”

“You don't even know what happened,” Emma said gently. “Ask Jasmine. That's where you start from. You can only a fix the problem when you know what it is.”

-x-x-x-x-

He walked down the hospital corridors, looking at the numbers on the doors. He'd arrived later than he'd hoped and Belle was already meeting with the doctor. Thankfully, the receptionist had told him exactly what room it was that he could find Belle in. He found the right door and knocked lightly on it before he entered.

“Rumple,” Belle said with a bright smile as he walked into the room.

“Have I missed anything?” he asked as Colette moved over a seat, so that he could sit beside Belle.

“No,” smiled the Doctor. Gold had seen her around town before but couldn't put a name to the face. “We were just about to do the ultrasound.” The three watched the monitor in fascination as the image focused revealing a tiny shape no bigger than a peanut. “And that there is your baby,” she smiled. “And it sounds like he or she has a very strong heartbeat.”

Belle pulled her gaze away from the image on the screen to look over at her husband. She smiled as she saw her own watery smile, mirrored on his face. “That's our child, Rumple,” she said her voice no more than a whisper.

“I know,” he replied as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

Belle smiled back at him before she turned her attention back to the monitor. Colette shared an amused look with the doctor, both well aware that soon to be parents weren't focused on anything but their baby.

* * *

Jasmine walked around the small lake, as she tried to think of what she'd say to Aladdin when he eventually sought her out. Emma had rung her after she'd returned to the centre of town with him after they'd spoken. While Emma had been certain that Aladdin would seek her out, she had cautioned that it may take him some time. Despite having people around who wanted the best for you, it could still be lonely being the Saviour, knowing that so much of your life was already laid out for you.

“Can I join you?”

Jasmine turned to see Aladdin stood awkwardly a few feet away from her. She nodded and he fell into step beside her. “I'm sorry I ran off earlier.”

“It's okay,” Jasmine said with a small smile. “I know that you feel guilty about what happened. But there, there's more that you need to know. More I have to tell you.”

“I know,” he nodded. “And I'm ready to hear it. I want to fix the mess I left behind. I'm not the Saviour anymore but I think I can still help you when we return to Agrabah.”

Jasmine bit her lip. Once she told him this there was no turning back, he'd know her deepest shame. “That's the thing. We can't go back to Agrabah.”

“Why not?”

Jasmine stopped and turned to face him, taking his hands in her own. “After you left, I travelled to one of our neighbouring kingdoms to seek an alliance, I was unsuccessful. The people had already encountered Jafar, and they were terrified to even move against him,” she explained. “On my return home, we got caught in sandstorm. We got through the worst of it, but by the time we reached the top of the Great Sand Dunes, there was nothing left. Agrabah had gone.”

“All of it?”

“All of it,” Jasmine confirmed. “The people, the castle, the marketplace. The only thing there was sand. Stretching out ahead of us. Lost on my watch. My father would have been so disappointed in me.”

Aladdin was unsure of quite how to respond with that revelation. It was certainly a bigger problem to fix than he had anticipated, but he remembered Emma's words from earlier. He had to do his best at being some sort of Saviour.

-x-x-x-x-

The bell above the door tinkled as Snow walked into the diner. She smiled at the waitress behind the counter.

“I'm picking up our dinner order,” she said.

“Of course,” the waitress nodded. “Granny's just finishing the burgers now.”

“Great,” Snow smiled. “I'll be over there,” she added indicating the booth where Belle was sat. “Mind if I join you?”

Belle looked up and shook her head. “Not at all. So, how's the mystery man?”

“He's out of surgery, and Doctor Whale said its looking good, so hopefully we'll be able to reunite him with his family soon.”

“That's great.”

“How did your appointment go?” Snow asked. “How are things looking for you?”

Belle smiled. “My doctor is very pleased. She said everything was perfectly normal. That everything was as it should be.”

“That's great news,” Snow beamed. “And did Gold show up?”

“He did, I really think that there's a way we can move forward with all of this.”

“I'm so happy for you,” Snow commented as she reached across and grasped Belle's hand. “You really deserve the happiness after...everything. And so does Gold.”

-x-x-x-x-

Killian stood at the foot of the bed as he waited for Liam to come round. Ever since the people from the Land of Untold Stories had arrived in Storybrooke he'd dreaded something like this. He had worked hard to move on from the man that he had been back then. Both when he'd killed his own father, and when he'd first been on the Nautilus all those years ago. He had long hoped to see his half brother once again, if only to apologise for previous actions.

Liam stirred as he came to and looked around the stark white room that he found himself in. The last thing he remembered was the fight with Killian on the nautilus. His eyes focused on Killian as they adjusted to the bright light. “Where am I, some kind of brig?”

Killian shook his head. “It's a hospital. You ended up with a nasty bump on your head.”

“I'm surprised that's all you did.”

Killian gave him a wry smile. “I told you, I'm not that pirate anymore. I haven't been that pirate for a long time. I have more important things to live for these days. Revenge is low down on my list.”

Liam frowned as something occurred to him. “That boy you were with. Henry? Why did you hesitate when you saw him?”

“He is the son of the woman I hope to spend the rest of my life with,” Killian replied. “And if I killed you in front of him, I knew that I would once again let a boy grow up with a heart full of hate. And that is something I don't want for him. He should have no room for hate in his life.”

Liam smiled slightly. “I only wish that Nemo were here. He'd like to see that we had made peace after all these years.”

The door to the hospital room opened and Liam watched as a gurney was brought in with the familiar figure of his captain on it. He was accompanied by a tall woman with blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

“Well, perhaps he can,” Emma smiled having heard the words that he had spoken. “My mom found him in the woods earlier. He's going to be just fine. With plenty of rest.”

“Nemo.”

“Liam.”

Killian stepped away from the bed to let the two men catch up and walked over to stand by Emma and Henry. Emma looked at the two of them, trying to figure out just how much of the story that Henry had told her, she was missing. “So what actually happened today?” she asked. “Your half brother has a submarine and he kidnapped the two of you for your previous actions. Why were you even at the docks? I thought you were staying at home?”

Henry looked over at Killian. “Do you want to tell her or should I?”

“It's all right. I've got this one, mate,” Killian replied.

“Aright,” Henry nodded. “I'll see you guys later.”

“Don't stay out too late with the Merry Men,” Emma cautioned.

“Mom, do you really think my other mom would let me stay out too late?”

“You've got a point kid,” Emma smiled. She watched as Henry hurried out of the room, before she turned back to look at Killian. “So, what was that all about?”

“All that happened today,” he sighed. “Being at the docks, getting kidnapped. It was all my fault. Henry just got caught up in it as helped me right a wrong.”

“What kind?”

Killian looked down at the floor, his hand scratching the back of his neck. “I didn't dispose of the shears when you asked me to,” he looked up and met her calm gaze. “I didn't want to lose the one thing that could save you. Even if the result was that you hated me. I'd rather have you alive and hate me than be dead because fate decreed it,” he added. “Thankfully, Henry helped me see the error of my ways.”

“He's rather good at doing that,” Emma commented. “Where are they now?”

“This time they really are at the bottom of the ocean,” he replied. “I'm just sorry I didn't do it when you asked me to.”

She reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “Its okay, I understand.”

“You do?”

“I would've done the exact same thing,” she smiled reassuringly. “Come on, let's go home.”

* * *

“And you felt the need to ask my permission because?” Regina asked as she looked across the campfire at Little John. “I have every confidence in Mal's decision making. If she agrees to something I won't stop it from being followed through.”

“See!” Much exclaimed. “I told you we wouldn't need to speak to her.”

“We thought we should ask as a courtesy,” Little John commented. “You are still Mayor after all.”

Regina smiled. It had taken a while, but eventually the Merry Men had warmed up to her, and she knew that Robin was also glad of that fact. The Merry Men had been his and Roland's only family for so long.

“Will I be able to play on the course?” Roland asked as he looked up at Regina.

“Not just yet sweetheart,” she replied. “You're still too little.”

“I'm always too little,” he huffed with a pout, that just made him look even more adorable than usual.

“Maybe, they'll make a special Roland sized course just for you,” Robin commented as he sat down beside Regina. “Where's Henry?” he asked.

“He'll be here soon, he's still with Emma and Killian, something to do with that man Snow found in the woods.”

From her spot in the trees above the clearing, Rowena watched the scene with great curiosity. She'd been following Robin since she'd arrived and had seen that he was totally smitten with Regina. It sickened her, especially as her doppelgänger the Evil Queen – though she still didn't quite understand how there were two versions of her – had revealed that Regina was the reason her family had been separated, and her mother was dead. She needed to make her move at some point and avenge her mother. She thought about doing it now, but if there was one thing her father had taught her before he'd disappeared it was to always wait for the opportune moment, never attack without having a plan. Rowena knew if she attacked now, she'd be greatly outnumbered. She needed to somehow get Regina alone and then she'd be able to make her pay for tearing her family apart.

-x-x-x-x-

Gold walked back through the backdoor of his shop, slipping his copy of the ultrasound into his jacket pocket. Suddenly, the future felt very real. The fact that his son could hate him still weighed heavily on his mind. While he knew that the future could be changed, that the version he'd met in the Temple of Morpheus wasn't necessarily the one that would exist in this timeline. It was still a concern. He knew that despite Belle's deeply held belief that he could be a good man, he always had a tenuous grasp of that goodness. Even decisions he made for the right reasons, had a way of ruining his relationship with Belle, and the others in town.

He walked into the main area of the shop, hoping to get a few hours work done before he went for dinner with Belle and Colette. As he stepped behind the counter, he felt a shiver travel down his spine. He wasn't alone in the shop.

“You can show yourself dearie,” he watched as the Evil Queen moved out from the shadows and fixed him with a determined gaze. “What is you want this time?”

“I'm here to make a deal,” the Evil Queen said as she sauntered towards him. She placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward. “That's what you do isn't it?”

Gold looked up at her, his disdain obvious. “There is nothing that you have that I want.”

“Is that so?” she asked as she held out her palm. A whirl of deep purple smoke covered it, before it died down to reveal a pair of golden shears. She smirked as she noticed the faint hint of longing that had crept into the man's eyes. She knew her words from earlier had gotten into his mind.

“What do you want in return, your majesty?”

“The one thing that I've always wanted,” she smiled. “The one thing that Regina was never able to get. Snow White's heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. 
> 
> I already have a rough outline for the next two chapters so hopefully I'll have them both up at some point next month but I'm not making any promises.


	7. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lily has a bit of father-daughter bonding with Zorro, and the Evil Queen plots a nasty surprise for Snow White and Prince Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like previous chapters this follows the events of 6x07 and as such features dialogue from the episode. The differences being that it features a bit of Lily and Zorro bonding and some more of the blossoming friendship between Karina Van Helsing and Maleficent.

The apartment was silent, all occupants sleeping soundly. Except for one. Snow didn't know what it was that had woken her. She sat up and looked around with a frown. This wasn't the apartment, and she really wasn't sure how she had ended up in the forest. Especially since she didn't sleepwalk. At least she didn't think she did. The sound of a twig snapping made her spin around as she did so, she caught sight of a familiar silhouette.

“You...”

“Didn't wake you did I?” the Evil Queen asked, her tone one of faux concern “Oh, I really hope I didn't, sleeping Snow was always my favourite version of you.”

Snow folded her eyes and glared at the woman. “What do you want?”

“To talk,” she shrugged. “Do you remember your fifteenth birthday? I assume it was the same for you as it was the other version. All you wanted was a pony and you got one. Your dear father had a trainer work with it for six months, then when you were given it, it did as it was trained to and bowed its head,” she snarled. “You were so delighted when that horse bowed to you, you declared it to be your perfect day. You always got what you wanted, and a little bit extra too.”

“What does this have to do with this little late night rendezvous?”

“Oooh you've grown teeth in this realm,” the Evil Queen smiled. “You see, today, I want what I've always wanted. What my other self failed to do. To have your heart in my hand. And since your precious True Love has half of it. I'll get that too.”

“You can't take them,” Snow smiled smugly. “Regina put a protection spell on both of us, the minute you showed up.”

“Oh I'm not going to take them,” she said. “You're going to hand them over willingly.”

“And how will you get us to do that?”

The Evil Queen held a hand out and in her palm, a small vial appeared. “With this.”

“What is it?”

“Something truly terrible,” the Evil Queen smirked as she pushed the vial into Snow's hand. “You have 12 hours to figure out what it is. And I'd follow your conscience, or the whole town will get a taste of it.”

As soon as she blinked, Snow sat up finding herself back in her bed. David sleeping soundly beside her and Neal cooing away in his cot. '_It must have been a dream_' she mused. She turned over hoping to get back to sleep, when she caught sight of the same vial that she'd been handed by the Evil Queen. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the small table, studying the vial in her hand.

“Is everything alright?” David asked as he sat beside her. Snow considered not telling him and attempting to find a way forward without needing to worry him. Yet, long ago they had vowed to fight the Evil Queen side by side. Not to mention the Evil Queen's threat had been made about the two of them, not just her like it had been before.

“She came to me in a dream,” Snow replied after a few moments, her fingers continually clenched and unclenched around the vial as she told him every aspect of the dream, including the ultimatum that had been made. “Then I woke up, relieved to find it was all a dream, but then I found this on my night stand,” she said as she held it up. “We've got 12 hours to figure out exactly what it is, and I don't think its drinking water.”

David reached out and took the vial from her hands, and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger before he set it back down on the table. “I don't think so either,” he agreed. “So, where do you think we should start?”

“I don't know,” she sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-

“This is definitely better than when Killian makes breakfast,” Henry commented as Robin put a plate of pancakes on the table. Whenever they had a bit of time, Regina had been teaching Robin how to make some of the more easy breakfast food. While he still had a bit of work to do, pancakes were the one thing he managed to do well. “He insists on grilled fish,” Henry added with a look of disgust. “I don't mind fish, but not grilled and certainly not at breakfast.”

Regina looked over at Robin and shared an amused glance, as she put some of the pancakes onto Roland's plate.

“More!” Roland exclaimed as he noticed a significantly smaller amount on his plate than usual. However, a swift glance from Regina had him looking down at his breakfast and eating it with no protests. Though he perked up a little as Henry discreetly, slipped two more onto his plate. Both boys sharing a mischievous grin.

While the boys were occupied with breakfast, Robin pulled Regina to one side. He figured that now was as good of a time as any to mention something that he'd been thinking of for a while. If he was to get any sort of answers from the girl, Regina was his best shot.

“What is it?” she asked as he closed the door to the library behind them.

“How do you use a tracking spell on someone if you don't have anything that belongs to them?”

Regina frowned. “Why on Earth would you need something like that? I thought you and your men could track anyone.”

“We can,” he protested, a little hurt at the insinuation. “Its just ever since the new people came to town, I get the feeling that I'm being followed. Like there's someone watching my every move.”

“I know what you mean,” Regina commented thoughtfully. “I've felt a bit of that too, I just assumed that it was the Evil Queen keeping tabs on everyone.”

“Do you think that's what it is?” Robin asked. He didn't mind if someone wanted to stalk him, he could look after himself, but if they were also out for his family, that was a different story altogether.

“I don't know,” she sighed. “But I don't think we can discount anything,” she paused. “There might be something in my vault that could help. I'll go have a look later.”

Robin nodded and the pair walked back towards the kitchen. Regina looked over at both boys, who were sharing identical innocent looks. She turned to look at Robin who – like her – suspected that the two had done something while they'd been out of the room.

"Alright, what did you two do?” Regina asked giving both of them her best 'Evil Queen' glare, but it seemed as though both were immune to it.

“We didn't do anything mom,” Henry smiled. “We've just been eating breakfast, right Roland?”

Regina's gaze travelled over to Roland who was nodding along with what Henry had just said. “Is that really true?”

Roland nodded, his eyes wide as Robin noticed the pancake plate that was now completely empty. “Are you sure?” he asked. “You know its wrong to lie don't you? Even little white lies.”

“Yes papa,” Roland nodded, suddenly serious. “But we're not lying. We didn't...”

Whatever he had been about to say, he tailed off as Regina's phone rang. Even as young as he was, he knew that if it rang during breakfast or dinner it meant something serious.

-x-x-x-x-

Maleficent shifted slightly on the plastic seat. Despite being in this realm for several months now, she still wasn't used to the material that covered the seats in the booth. Part of her wondered if this was Lily's way of punishing her despite all of the strides that they'd made in recent weeks.

“What is with you?” Lily asked as she looked up from her eggs and bacon to see her mother looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“I don't know why you insist on breakfast here,” she replied. “I could easily make some at the apartment.”

“Yeah, but I prefer it here,” Lily shrugged as she turned her attention back to her breakfast. While things were improving between the two of them, there was still a lot of lingering resentment about everything that had happened and how she'd spent her whole life until recently. While Lily had no doubt that her mother loved her, she was still intent on making her suffer in small ways.

A shadow fell over the table and both looked up to see Zorro stood awkwardly by their table. His brown eyes showing a hint of anxiousness. Maleficent looked at him, her lip slightly curled with distaste. In the clear light of day, she couldn't help but wonder what her dragon form had been thinking of. There was also a – possibly irrational, Maleficent noted to herself – part of her that resented him because he had the potential to undo almost all the progress that she and Lily had made.

“Can we help you?”

Zorro's eyes flitted over to Maleficent, before he turned slightly so that he was facing Lily fully. “I spoke with your boss at the Rabbit Hole and he tells me that its your day off today.”

“What about it?” Lily asked.

“Well, I thought you might like to spend the day together, get to know each other properly,” he replied. “If you want to that is.”

Lily thought about it for a moment. She had wanted the chance to spend some time with her father, but something had always come up. Now though she had the time, and there were several things she had wondered. There was only so much that you could learn from various books about people. Especially, as she had come to realise that the stories that she'd learned as a child had been woefully twisted, so that they bore no actual representation of what had actually happened. She looked up at her father and gave him a smile. “Okay, what do you want to do?”

“Since I'm relatively new in town, I thought I'd let you choose.”

Lily nodded as she turned to look at her mother. “You don't mind do you?”

“Not at all,” Maleficent replied, a fixed smile on her face. She watched as Lily stood up and walked out of Granny's, calling a 'goodbye' over her shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-

The bell above the door tinkled gently as Belle stepped into the pawn shop, picnic basket hanging off of her arm. She looked around, and frowned. Though the sign said 'open' there was no sign of her husband anywhere. Though there were still a few issues that they needed to work around. Namely some of his actions while she was under the sleeping curse, however much she may have understood his reasoning and accepted his motivation, she finally felt confident enough that things would be able to go back to how they'd been in the early days of their marriage and had put her wedding ring back on. She also wanted their child to be born into a family where they would know that their parents loved each other and them. Belle didn't want there to be any issues left unresolved in seven and a half months time when it was time for them to greet their child.

She reached the counter and set the basket on the top. “Rumple?” she called. “Are you in there?” On receiving no response, she walked around the counter and parted the beaded curtain that separated the two halves of the shop. She smiled as she saw him hunched over the workbench studying something intently. She coughed lightly to catch his attention. Belle couldn't help but giggle a little as he straightened up and she noticed that he was wearing what appeared to be a headband with several magnifying glasses of varying sizes attached to it.

“Belle, I didn't hear you come in,” he commented as he took the item off of his head.

“That's because you were working so intently,” she smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Anything interesting?”

Gold shook his head. “No, just some tat that one of our newcomers wanted to sell me. A pretty bauble that reminded them of someone no longer living.”

“And they didn't want to keep it?” Belle asked as she looked at the locket that had been brought in. She frowned as she noticed the markings on it. “I've seen this somewhere before.”

“I'd wager you have,” he mused. “But its not the same item, at least not in sentiment,” he shrugged. “So, what brings you by?”

Belle smiled as she recalled her reasons for stopping by. “Well,” she said as she pulled him gently out into the main area of the shop and showed him the basket. “I had several reasons for stopping by, the first was to bring you something for lunch later,” she added. “The second was that my mother would very much like you have to dinner with us later, I think she wants to try and find a way to mediate between you and my father,” she said with a smirk. “And lastly, I was thinking that maybe, I could move back into the house with you. Give my mother her own space.”

“I would like that very much,” Gold smiled. “Its not really felt like home without you there.”

Belle looked down at her shoes, a slight blush on her cheeks. As she looked up, she caught sight of something gold glinting dimly in the low light of the shop. She reached over and picked them up. She turned to face Gold with a frown on her face. “Are these the golden shears that Emma wanted to be rid of? Why do you have them?”

Gold hung his head before he looked up at her. “After the pirate had thrown into the ocean, it would appear that the Evil Queen got one of her minions in the sea to fish them up for her. She brought them to me, and offered to make me a deal for them, telling me I would be able to use them to stop our child having a target on its back due to having the Dark One for a father...”

“Don't tell me you were actually intending to use them?”

“Of course not,” he replied. “I'm a changed man, you have to believe me, but I did do a deal to get them from her. Figured it was better that I held onto them, than her passing them onto someone who wanted Snow White gone as much as she did.”

Belle nodded. “So, what did you give her in return?”

Gold sighed. “She asked me for a way to defeat Snow White once and for all, when I declined, she asked for a small piece of magic to retrieve something from another land.”

“What?”

“She wouldn't tell me,” he replied. “Reluctantly I agreed.”

Belle gave him an understanding smile as she studied him closely. While he usually kept his emotions closed off, she had gotten pretty good at reading him over the years. She could feel the guilt that he was currently experiencing. She had no doubt that whatever it was that the Evil Queen had wanted to retrieve wasn't going to be pleasant for anyone. “Uhm, this might not be the best time, but didn't there used to be 10 potions in that box?” she asked as she noticed the box stood open where now only 9 vials were housed.

Gold turned to look at the box she indicated, and felt coldness sweep over him. He knew exactly which via had gone missing, and had no doubt as to who had actually stolen it from him.

“What is it?”

“Its best that you don't know,” Gold commented, “though I imagine, those heroes will be asking for your help. And I know you will. Its not something that should be used except heavily diluted in a potion.”

“Why don't you tell them, before they find out for themselves?”

“Do you really think that they'd believe me?” Gold asked. “After everything that I've done to them. To this town?”

Belle sighed sadly. Though she wanted to believe that the townspeople knew he was actively working to change. To become a good man, she knew it would take actual results before they blinded believed that he had changed.

-x-x-x-x-

The sun beat down as the small group sat in the courtyard outside of Granny's. The townspeople that walked past had no doubt that it meant something bad was about to happen to town. It was often the way things went. Especially when the group all wore pensive looks. Regina took the vial from Snow's hand and held it up to the light studying the contents closely as she tried to figure out just what was contained within it.

“So what were the Evil Queen's exact words?” Robin asked with a frown. It didn't seem like the kind of move she'd pull. Usually it was a case of her doing something and revelling in the consequences. She didn't give warnings all that often.

“We've got 12 hours to figure out exactly what it is, and if we don't give her our hearts, then she's going to use it on the whole town,” Snow replied as she placed her hand over David's on her shoulder.

Henry glanced over at his other mother who was stood shifting awkwardly as she stood beside Killian. “You okay mom?”

“No,” Emma replied candidly as she put her arm around Henry's shoulder. “But then, I have good reason to not be okay, the Evil Queen wants to kill my parents. And thanks to this, she just might succeed.”

David frowned as he looked over at his daughter, it wasn't often that she gave up hope. Or showed resigned acceptance. “I thought you said that your vision showed that we were alive.”

Emma shrugged. “The Oracle told me that things could change, nothing was certain except that I would die at the hands of the hooded figure.”

Regina turned around and looked at them grimly. “Speaking of death, I know what this is,” she sighed as she uncorked the vial. She walked over to one of the plants opposite and poured some of the contents over a leaf. The group watched in shock as the leaf quickly turned black, shrivelled and fell to the floor.

“What kind of potion is that?” Emma asked her eyes wide.

“Its not a potion, its water,” Regina replied. “I suspect, its from the River of Lost Souls in the Underworld, in diluted forms its useful in many deadly potions.”

"That's why I never trust the stuff,” Killian commented. “Rum would never do that to you. Or anyone,” he added. “But where would she even get it from?”

“I don't know,” Regina commented. “In this realm, I've never encountered anyone that would have been to the Underworld, or even made a deal with its lord. But the realm she comes from, who knows who she's been in touch with.”

Snow leaned back in the chair, her eyes looking inside Granny's where the woman was entertaining both Roland and Neal. She couldn't help but wonder just what would happen to them by the end of the day. What would happen to all of them. The whole conflict was between her and the Evil Queen, she couldn't let anyone else be collateral damage in their endless struggle. Even if this was a version of her from her different realm. But at the same time, there was no telling what she would do to both her and David, if they gave her their hearts. She just hoped that they'd be able to find a way to neutralise whatever threat the Evil Queen had in mind when she used the water on the town.

* * *

Henry walked along the seafront kicking at the small pebbles as he watched Roland run towards Violet. Though he had wanted to help his family figure out a way to stop the Evil Queen. He also understood that they wanted to keep him safe and out of the way. He'd initially been resistant but Robin, Killian and his grandpa had all told him that by keeping his plans with Violet and keeping an eye on both her and Roland, he'd be doing the job of hero. As there was more to the job than just saving the day.

He smiled as he watched Violet hug Roland tightly, he liked that she had no problems in helping him babysit his stepbrother. It probably helped that Roland was one of the easiest kids to get along with.

“So, what's the plan for today?” Violet asked as Henry reached her, while Roland studied one of the pools of water next to her.

“I thought maybe we could go to the stables,” he replied with a shrug. “Mom was going on about finding Roland a pony to learn to ride on, so I figured we could help him find one he liked and then spend some time with our horses.”

Violet gave him a wide smile. “That sounds wonderful, it feels like an age since I last saw Nicodemus.”

-x-

“So, what's really on your mind?” Violet asked as they sat on a hay bale watching Roland talk to the pony he'd selected. It made her smile to see a young child taking an interest in riding, it reminded her of when she was a young girl and her mother had brought her to the stables in Camelot to meet Nicodemus for the first time.

“I don't know what you mean,” Henry replied, avoiding her gaze.

“Right,” Violet drawled. “I know you're worried about something, I just wish you'd tell me what it was. I want to help.”

Henry turned to face her and gave her a small smile. He glanced back at Roland who was still paying them no attention, just content to stroke Willow's mane and talk about anything that came to his mind. He turned back and noticed that Violet was still waiting patiently to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath and poured out all of the worries that he'd been having recently. There had once been a time when he'd have shared these worries with one of his mom's but he knew that both had enough to deal with. Though he didn't doubt that they would help him, he just didn't want to distract them from more important matters. When he'd finished, he looked back at Violet who just gave him an understanding smile.

“You feel better now, don't you?” she asked.

“A little, yeah.”

“Good,” she smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Next time you're worried just come to me.”

Henry nodded before he stood up and walked over to Roland to show him how to properly groom a horse. Violet watched the pair as Henry instructed Roland on which brushes did what. She had to admit how she was amazed at how easily Henry had taken to the young boy, not only that, but how fast she'd come to actually enjoy spending time with both of them at the same time. She'd thought she'd resent having to share Henry with someone else, one that they needed to keep a close eye on, but Roland had made it easy for her. She stood up from the hay bale and walked over to them, eager to help them with the grooming.

-x-x-x-x-

As Belle looked at the group that were crowded around one table, it occurred to her that maybe she should set up a room in the library that they could use whenever they needed to come in to research the latest threat on the town. It would probably improve footfall – not that there was much at the moment – if there wasn't always a group of heroes trying to stop the latest terror on the town. Not that Belle could actually blame them, trouble had a habit of following them all around.

“Have you ever read about anything like this before?” Robin asked as Belle joined them.

She shook her head in reply, at least now she knew why Gold had been so concerned earlier when he'd noticed that it was missing. “I-I don't,” she sighed. “I've looked through pretty much every book in here, and there's nothing. Nothing about neutralising it, or how to dispose of it without causing harm to anyone. I'll keep looking but...”

They looked up as the library door squeaked open and Blue came hurrying in. “Sorry to interrupt, I got here as quickly as I could,” she paused as she looked those assembled. “David called me and told what was happening.”

“Can you help us?” Snow pleaded.

“I don't, I'm sorry,” Blue replied, her face a picture of sadness. “My magic isn't strong enough to counteract the Lost Souls water,” she added. “But there may be a bit of magic in town that might be powerful enough to imprison the Evil Queen.”

“What is it?” Regina asked.

“There's a sapling,” Blue explained. “It was created by the first spark of a true love. But its _incredibly_ rare.”

“Have you got one?”

“We did, back in the Enchanted Forest,” she replied. “My sisters and I thought that it was left behind with the curse, but now, we actually think it might here in Storybrooke somewhere.”

“And is there a way to find it right?”

“There is,” Blue conceded. “There's a spell that will point you in the right direction, it'll act like a beacon. But everyone will be able to see it. Not just us.”

-x-x-x-x-

“So, come on, what's your name really?” Lily said as she racked the balls on the table. “You can't expect me to believe that its really Zorro?”

He gave her a soft smile. “What does this world say it is?”

Lily searched her mind for any hint, but she turned up a blank. “I really don't know. It's been a long time since I last saw the movie.”

“There are movies about me?”

Lily nodded. “It was pretty good from what I recall. I'll have to see if I can find it somewhere in town,” she said as she moved back the cue and scattered the balls, potting a red one in the process. “Your turn.”

As Zorro picked up his cue, he studied the way that the balls had scattered as she tried to figure out the best ball to aim for. “I was born Diego Vega,” he explained as he lined up his shot. “I know very little about who my mother was, my father didn't like to talk about her, but from the few pictures I've seen, you remind a little of her. But you have my father's attitude.”

Lily smiled. Until she'd heard those words she didn't realise how much she'd wanted to hear them. It was one thing for her mother to say that their dragon forms looked the same, but she hadn't been able to find that much of herself in her mother's features, now though it seemed as though a few questions about her genetics had been answered. “So, how did you come to be a vigilante? I can't imagine your family were impressed.”

“Actually they were,” he replied. “Its because of my father that I created Zorro,” he explained. “We were one of the richest families in Baja, so I was fortunate enough to attend a university. I learnt a lot and not just in what my father considered 'gentleman' subjects,” he took another shot and potted the yellow and blue balls. “I was a few weeks away from finishing school, when the town we lived in was invaded and taken over by an evil man, I believe that in this world they would call him a dictator. By the time I came home all over Baja lived in fear of him, my father had been stripped of all his possessions, allowed a meagre portion of his hard earned money. Every where I turned I saw inequality and terror, I did not like it, so Diego Vega disappeared and I became Zorro.”

“But what about the dragon thing?” Lily asked as she leaned against the pool table. “Didn't you know you were a dragon?”

“I was ignorant of the fact until I watched my father get killed in front of me by Hector,” he replied. “For the first time in my short life I felt deep anger, stronger than any other emotion I'd experienced ever. It must have broke some sort of block on me, because next thing I know, I felt a change come over me, and I grew seventy feet...” he tailed off and Lily could tell that he was lost in various memories of his past and the events that had led to this moment in time. “When I came to, Sofia, the village medicine woman, explained to me what had happened, what I was. That the ability to shape shift had come from my Tia Imelda, my father knew nothing about my mother's side of the family. She never really talked about them, and she died in childbirth so I could never ask her,” he shook his head to clear the memories. “But enough about me, how did you come to be in this realm.”

Lily sighed. “Its quite a long story, and it starts with my mother, and two of her acquaintances going to Snow White and Prince Charming for help.”

-x-x-x-x-

Regina sighed as she walked through the woods along the path that circled the river. The beam of light that Blue had sent up had led them to this part of town. Though she'd been able to magic them to the general area, she hadn't been able to land them exactly on the spot as she wasn't sure where the beam ended. Especially since it hadn't lasted long enough for them to get a general fix on the location. Though she didn't mind helping Snow and David, part of her was slightly sickened by just how loved up the pair were being.

“Hey, you know where we are?” Snow asked

David smiled knowingly. “Yeah. Its where you found me during the curse, when I wandered out of the hospital. Where you saved me,” he added with a chuckle. “What are the chances? Think it's a sign?”

Snow sighed deeply. “I think... I don't know what to believe anymore,” she smiled over at her husband. “Except that it's good to be on an adventure with you again. I've missed this.”

“Ugh, can you two just stop for one minute,” Regina groaned.

“No,” Snow teased and just to wind Regina up further, she leaned in and kissed David, quickly and softly, but full of intent.

“Besides,” David commented. “Don't think we haven't noticed what you and Robin are like.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Regina sniffed as she carried on walking, though she paused when the heel of her boot caught against something metal. She looked down and smiled. She was in no doubt that this was what they were looking for. She turned to look at the charming pair behind her. “Hey, love birds.”

“Have you found something?” Snow asked as she and David hurried over to Regina.

Regina nodded, she waved her hand and cleared the moss and weeds away. “Its a trapdoor.”

“Do you think this is it?” Snow asked. Regina nodded and waved her hand once again, so that the door sprung open.

“Are you two ready?”

David looked over at Snow and then back at Regina. “We're always ready.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the pair, before she waved her hand, and sent the three of them to the tunnel beneath Storybrooke.

* * *

Emma looked up at the high vaulted ceiling of the vault as she wondered just how many times she had been in here. Prior to the curse breaking, she'd been underneath the main level. Then after it had broken, she'd focused on staying out of Regina's line of fire as much as she could. But after her return following the whole year in New York, she realised that she'd practically been in here once a week. Sometimes even daily if there was an urgent problem to deal with. Knowing what she'd learnt from both Regina and Henry, Emma knew that the vault had many hidden tunnels and rooms. Some of which even led to specific parts of town. She only hoped that Regina had figured out a way to block them off, while keeping the Evil Queen locked away from everyone else. Emma looked around the room, and noted how much more cavernous it seemed now that almost everything had been packed away, ready for its newest resident. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Killian picked up one of the vials and studied the label. She hoped he wasn't about to uncork it and sniff its content. She dreaded to think what Regina would have left for the unsuspecting and curious people who might find their way into her inner sanctum.

“What is adder's fork?”

“Snake's tongue.” Emma replied, slightly surprised that her potions lessons with Regina had seemed to stick in her head. Science had been one of her worst subjects in the schooling she'd received growing up. She hadn't held out much hope for mastering the art of potion making. “There was some of that in the thing I had to drink to find Aladdin.”

“And you kiss me with that mouth?” Killian asked a look of disgust on his face. He dreaded to think what other 'nasties' Emma had swallowed when she'd ingested various potions.

Emma gave him a small smile before she jumped up and picked up the box in question. “Let's get this packed into the Bug before the new tenant comes.”

Killian frowned a little, while versed in 'Emma Swan Diversion Tactics'. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, Hang on, hang on. Look at me, look at me,” he said as he stood up so he was facing her directly. “You're worried about your parents, and that's making this worse, but they're gonna be all right. They're gonna find that magic little baby tree thing and defeat the Evil Queen.”

“They're gonna find that magic little tree thing?”

“Yeah, that's right” Killian commented with a wide smile.

“What if they don't?” Emma asked, finally voicing one of the many thoughts that had been occupying her mind. “What if the Evil Queen gets there first and I'm not ready for a fight?”

Killian sighed, unsure of how to get through to her. He nodded as he thought of something he'd brought to the vault with him. While he had hoped he wouldn't need it, Killian also knew Emma well enough to know when she was hiding her doubts away and had guessed that maybe she'd need a gentle reminder how strong she was. He reached out and took her arm.

“All right. Come here. Sit down,” he led her over to one of the closed trunks and sat her down, before he sat beside her. He reached over and picked up a familiar brown leather-bound book. “I borrowed Henry's book. I wanted to tell you a story,” Emma protested his attempts but he was having none of it. When he was certain that she wasn't going to run off, he opened it to the page that he'd marked earlier that day. “Once upon a time, the Evil Queen vowed to kill Snow White and separate these two. But no matter what she tried, they always found each other. And then... they found you,” he looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. “And you inherited the strength of that love. So then, even when they couldn't find each other, you made sure they did. True love can break any curse, and so can you because that's what you're made of. You are the saviour because you were born of their love. And they're in love today because you brought them together. You... you can overcome these visions. You can overcome anything. Now remember who you are. The product of true love.”

Emma looked up from the book and looked into his eyes. She smiled slightly as she saw the sheer amount of belief and faith that he had in her. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. Whatever was going to happen this afternoon, she knew that she could not only fight and win if it came to it, but that he would be there to support her along with the others.

-x-x-x-x-

“Do I have to go?” Roland pouted.

Robin looked down at his son, a frown on his face as he wondered just what had come over his son. It wasn't like Roland to protest spending time in the woods. “Don't you want to visit the Merry Men?” he asked. “I'm sure I heard Tuck mention something about a new, full bag of marshmallows,” he added. He knew Regina was trying to limit the amount of sugar that Roland took in, but in these situations, he figured it was worth a small break in the rules.

“But Willow...”

“Will still be there tomorrow,” Robin said cutting his son off, at least he hoped that would be the case. Though the others were almost positive that they would find a way to save everyone from a fate worse than death. He was a lot more hesitant, especially since both he and Regina had shared the same doubts that regardless of the outcome, the Evil Queen would find some way of using the water on the townspeople. It was why he was taking Roland to the Merry Men, it was part of their contingency plan. While he hoped they wouldn't have to use it, he preferred to have it ready to go should they need to use it. He also knew that Emma was fully on board with it as well, should the need arise.

“Can we go?”

“We'll see,” he replied. “But remember tomorrow's your day at Ashley's.”

“Oh,” Roland said as he face fell. “Can she take me?”

“You can certainly ask her,” Robin commented. He doubted that either Ashley or Aurora would have any objections to the suggestion. The promise of spending more time with his pony seemed to have perked Roland up as the young boy suddenly took off at a run as they reached the clearing.

Robin brushed aside the branches as he walked into the clearing and smiled as he watched the Merry Men fuss over their youngest member. He couldn't help but picture what it might be like in a couple of years time. If there would be an even younger member of the Merry Men. Or would they all be under the rule of the Evil Queen or some other villain intent on making them suffer.

“So what's up?” Little John asked as he broke away from the group and walked over to Robin. “Not that we don't love it when you come to visit. But you sounded distracted when you called earlier.”

Robin gave his oldest friend a small smile, he should've known that he'd never be able to get anything past him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a square of fabric that had been folded over several times. Robin unfolded it to reveal a clear, curved object. “I trust you know what this is.”

“Aye,” he nodded in reply. “But why do you have one and where did you get it from?”

“The dwarves,” Robin shrugged. “I take it you've heard what's going on in town right now?”

John nodded. “Much told us when he came back from Granny's earlier. Is that why you brought Roland here?”

“It is,” Robin confirmed. “After myself and Regina, there is no one I trust more to protect him. We have a plan to imprison the Evil Queen before she can carry out either threat, but if it comes to it and we fail, that's where this comes in,” he said holding up the bean. “If we fail, Regina will send Henry here,” he held up a hand to stop John's ensuing interruption, “Emma is well aware of the plan, and is fully behind it,” he said before he continued. “You are to open a portal, and take both to the Enchanted Forest.”

“But what about the other children in town?” John asked. “You can't think she'll spare them.”

“We don't,” Robin agreed. “That's why Blue and the other fairies have got their own instructions regarding the beans and getting them out of town.”

“Okay,” John said with a grim smile. “You can count on us.”

“I know.”

-x-x-x-x-

The one reason why Regina hated using this particular variation of the locator spell was just how imprecise it was. Sure it had led them to the right area to find the sapling, but it hadn't given them an exact distance. As she looked around the tunnel all the same dull shade of black and grey, she had no idea how far they'd travelled or even how much further it would be until they found the thing. Not to mention, she had no idea if they were walking around in circles. However, she wisely kept her thoughts to herself, she had no desire to get another hope speech from Snow White. She'd had enough of them to last a lifetime.

They turned another corner and all three sighed in relief as they saw a shaft of light shining down onto a single green sapling that appeared to be growing out of the stone floor with no indication of soil or anything. Both Snow and David rushed over and reached for it at the same time. As their fingers brushed against the plant, they both felt an overwhelming force of love sweep over them and a rush of memories fluttered across their minds. They watched as they first met, fell in love on a Troll Bridge, get married by a Knight of the Round Table, and countless other moments – both important and insignificant – that spanned practically the entirety of their relationship until this exact moment.

“What was that?” Regina asked as she watched the two come back to their senses. It had been more than a little disconcerting to watch them both be engulfed by a bright white light and than stand immobilised for several moments.

“The sapling,” Snow breathed as she looked around, her vision slowly refocusing on the present. “Blue said that it was created from true love. Maybe that's just what it does... shows you your own true love?” Snow asked hesitantly as she looked towards Regina seeking some form of clarification from the only magic user out of the three of them.

“As if we needed reminding.” David smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Snow responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss her arms coming to rest around his neck.

Regina rolled her eyes at the pair as they broke apart and looked at her, no hint of embarrassment from either of them. “This is really sweet, but can we please go and defeat someone?” she asked. “We don't ha...” she tailed off as mocking laughter sounded behind them. They turned to see the Evil Queen step out of the shadows and with a small flick of her wrist she held the sapling in her own hands, rolling it between her fingers.

“So true,” she commented. “Time flies.”

Almost instinctively, Regina stepped in front of both of them, shielding them from her. Snow, however, had other ideas, and stepped around Regina, facing the Evil Queen matching her glare for glare.

“You've won nothing,” Snow commented, her tone defiant. “That sapling is made of pure love. It won't work for you.”

The Evil Queen pouted slightly. “Oh, won't it? Hmm. Well, maybe it just needs a firm hand,” she smirked evilly as she adjusted the sapling so she was holding it with both hands, before she snapped it in half as easily as if she were snapping twig. A look of fake concern came over her face and she gasped dramatically. “Oh, dear. Well, maybe it can be repaired,” she paused as she waved a hand over it, serving to turn it into two charred halves. “Oh how clumsy of me,” she commented not looking the least bit sorry. She smiled at Snow and David. “Do you want to beat the rush and hand those hearts over now?”

“No, no. We still have some time,” Snow replied.

“True,” she mused. “Read a book, pick a flower, rage, rage against the dying of the light. Just do it quickly. I'll see you at the cemetery soon enough. It's a good place for endings,” she laughed maniacally before she disappeared in a whirl of purple smoke.

-x-x-x-x-

Karina walked into the Mayor's office and did a double take as she caught sight of Maleficent sat behind the desk leafing through the files that she'd put there before leaving the previous night. Karina searched her mind, to try and recall if there had been any changes made to today's schedule.

“What are you doing here?”

Maleficent looked up and fixed her assistant with a withering glare. “I'm acting mayor, I think I'm entitled to be here.”

Karina gave her a fond smile. “I meant, what are you doing here, because I thought you were spending the day with Lily?”

“I was,” Maleficent commented. “Until she decided she'd rather spend the day with her newly found father.”

Karina nodded in understanding. “Well, she has been looking for him for a while now, you can't blame her for wanting to know him,” she commented. “Lord knows I'd give anything to spend more time with my father,” she added as she blinked back the tears that had quickly formed.

“You don't talk about him much.”

“You don't talk about your past either,” Karina countered with a wry smile as she set on the opposite side of the desk. “Right pair aren't we?”

“Indeed,” Maleficent agreed as her eyes met Karina's. “I don't know why I'm so bothered by Lily spending time with him. Its not that I'm jealous...” she tailed off noticing the amused smirk that Karina was wearing. “Okay maybe I'm a little jealous.”

“Even though you have no reason to be?”

Maleficent held her hands up. “I didn't say it was rational,” she sighed. “What if Lily decides she likes him better than me? The man is a Goddamn folk hero vigilante.”

“And you're a 'badass Dragon bitch',” Karina commented using the phrase she'd heard both Regina and Lily call the other woman. “Its hardly an either/or situation,” she added. “Maybe she just wants a few more answers about where she came from. Most people do.”

Maleficent gave her a small smile, feeling a little boosted by their talk. In the past couple of weeks, she'd found that Karina was awfully good at making her feel better when she was in one of her quiet moods. Something that even Regina had struggled to do. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Karina and sent her off to do some preliminary research on one of the requests that had come into the office.

* * *

After their confrontation with the Evil Queen in the tunnel, Snow and David had decided to go off by themselves. Regina hadn't been surprised, if she had only a few hours left she'd probably do the exact same thing. She watched them disappear into the woods with a sad smile. All those years ago, she'd never imagined that she'd come to look on them as friends as well as family. With a flick of her wrist she sent herself to the clearing.

She paused slightly as she watched the small group sit around the campfire sharing a laugh as Roland bounced between them. For a moment, Regina thought about telling Robin that he should stay here, while the Evil Queen revealed her plans. Let him get to safety along with the Merry Men, Henry and Roland, if the worst should happen. She may have changed, but at a basic level she was still more than a little selfish. If she was to die by the Evil Queen's hand, she wanted Robin by her side.

“Mama!” Roland exclaimed as he caught sight of Regina lurking by the edge of the clearing. He ran towards her and flung himself into her arms. She caught him with ease and hugged him tightly as she walked back towards the rest of them.

As she approached the fire, she noticed Robin looking at her questioningly. She shook her head, silently letting him know that the sapling plan had failed. She set Roland back down on the ground as Robin walked over to her.

“So what now?” he murmured, careful that Roland didn't hear him.

“Now, we face her,” Regina replied. “Emma and I have one last chance. There's a spell we could use but its not exactly something we've practiced.”

“Okay,” he said before he turned to look at Roland. “Now you be good and we'll see you later.”

Roland nodded as he hugged them both. “Will we be able to say goodnight to Willow?” he asked.

“That's the pony he chose,” Robin explained when he saw the confusion that had crossed Regina's face. “Henry took him to the stables earlier.”

Regina smiled in understanding. “Of course we can,” she said causing Roland to give a bright smile. “We'll see you in a bit okay?”

Roland nodded in reply before he ran back to where Friar Tuck was roasting more marshmallows.

-x-

Emma stood at the front of the crowd, Henry and Killian on either side of her as she watched the Evil Queen pace back and forth in front of them. She had heard from her parents that the plan to get the sapling had failed, and – as much as she'd hated to do it – she had told Henry what the plan would be should any of their other plans fail. Predictably, he hadn't been too impressed with the idea but the look that she had given him, coupled with the fact that everything was ready to go the minute Regina sent him to the Merry Men's camp, and left him with resigned acceptance. Mostly as he knew it was his moms way of keeping safe. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Regina walking towards the crowd.

“You ready?” Regina asked as she let go of Robin's hand and moved to stand beside Emma.

Emma nodded. “Actually yes,” she shared a look with Killian, before she glanced back towards Regina. “All right, it's time,” she said as the pair raised their hands ready to strike.

“Wait!”

The Evil Queen smiled nastily as she caught sight of her prey. “Well, well, well. Look who's right on time,” she said, arms outstretched in victory. “I should've known you'd show up. Even without your precious sapling.”

Snow nodded. “You're right, we don't have the sapling, but we don't need it,” she said, her gaze meeting the Evil Queen's unflinching one. “It's done its work. We know our love is more powerful than anything you can throw at us.”

“And to save the people of Storybrooke, we're willing to do what you ask,” David added as he looked at the crowd assembled. He knew that this was the right thing to do, and it was something they'd do a thousand times over. “It's a sacrifice we need to make. We're going to do the right thing.”

“Dad, Mom?”

Snow smiled at her daughter. “Emma, most people go through life never knowing where their paths will take them, but somehow we always do. It's always to each other and then back to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Snow said decisively, as she turned to look at Regina. “Lift the protection spell.”

Reluctantly, Regina waved her hand, removing the charm she'd careful crafted several weeks ago. Immediately, the Evil Queen stepped forward and reached deep into both chests at the same, before she pulled both halves out holding them tight in her grasp.

“I've dreamt of this moment for so long, Snow White. I'd wake up still feeling the grit of your crushed heart clinging to my palms,” she said. “I never thought I'd get to experience it when your other self banished me. But thanks to the late Mr Hyde, I've now got a fresh chance with _you_. But I don't think that merely crushing your heart is poetic enough,” she paused as she resumed pacing once again. “I want to give you... my pain... the pain of being alone. And since I couldn't quite accomplish that by killing you. I've come up with something much more cruel,” she finished with a maniacal cackle.

She raised both heart halves to her lips and whispered a spell over them before she put them back where they belonged. Almost immediately, Snow fell to the ground, just like she had done many years ago, on a small hill in the Enchanted Forest.

“A sleeping curse?” David snorted. “That's never kept us apart before.”

The Evil Queen's mocking smile widened. “This one has a little twist. You say you always find her. Well, start looking, Shepherd. And let's see what happens when you do.”

-x-

Thanks to Robin's skill at tracking, coupled with Emma's ability to find people, and David's uncanny sense of where his wife was, it hadn't taken them long to locate the exact part of the woods that the Evil Queen had sent Snow it was now just a question of finding the exact spot. They had split into groups of two when the road had diverged into three separate paths. Regina and Robin had taken the left path, Killian and Henry had took the right path, while David and Emma had stayed on the middle one.

Emma pushed aside an extremely leafy branch to find her mother laid in a crude replica of the same glass coffin she'd been in before. “Dad!”

Within seconds, they had all congregated around the sleeping princess. While David knelt beside his wife, Regina remembered the Evil Queen's words. “I don't think a kiss is going to do it this time.”

Emma glared at Regina. “Just let him try.”

As soon as his lips touched Snow's, they experienced the now familiar wave of true love sweep over them as Snow's eyes flew open taking in her surroundings. David turned to share a triumphant smile with his friends and family, but soon his vision blurred, and grew darker until he fell asleep.

“Dad!”

“David? David?” Snow cried as she watched him fall to the floor. She stood up and fell to her knees by his side, looking up at Regina. “What did she do to him?”

Regina gave Snow a sympathetic glance. It was something she'd considered long ago, when she was still in the Enchanted Forest hunting Snow across the Kingdom, but she wasn't sure how to get it to work. “She put a sleeping curse on your heart, the heart you share,” she explained. “So now you share the curse. When one of you is awake, the other will be asleep. So, as long as the curse is unbroken...”

“Then we'll never be together.” Snow commented as she caught onto Regina's line of thought. She choked out a sob, while the others looked around awkwardly. Unsure of just what they could do to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. I'll Be Your Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Regina hope to deal with the Evil Queen once and for all, and flashbacks reveal Anita's past with Cruella De Vil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this almost ready to go for over a month now, but then I was hit by a waft of problems so that took up most of my time. Anyway, this runs alongside episode 6x08, as the majority of the focus is on Anita.

The moonlight filtered through the thin, gauzy curtains as it fell upon the bed's lone occupant. As the curtains swayed a little in the breeze, Snow reached out and brushed back a lock of David's hair before she turned back to the notepad that lay open, as she tried to figure out just what it was she wanted to say to him. A tiny coo, caused her to turn her head and she smiled down at Neal who was laid on the bed, she gently toyed with his feet.

Regina sighed as she watched the scene, play out in front of her. She couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. If she'd have been able to find some way to protect them further, or found a way to rid Storybrooke of the Evil Queen sooner, she doubted that this would have happened. She turned away from Snow to be met by Emma's searching gaze.

“You alright?” Emma asked.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“I know you,” Emma sighed, she'd known Regina long enough to know her various moods. “Its not your fault what happened. None of us could have known that that was what she was planning on doing.”

“But I feel like I should've seen it coming,” Regina sighed as she slumped onto one of the stools. “Back when she first appeared, you asked me to think like her, but even I couldn't...”

“Regina, while you could be blamed for many things in town,” Emma said causing Regina to glare at her. “Okay bad example. But, regardless, what happened today is not something that anyone is going to blame _you_ for,”

“You say that, but I'm sure someone will,” she commented resting her head on her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend's pessimism, before she turned to look at Henry and Robin who were talking in hushed tones by the stairs. “One of you two want to do the cheerleading thing?” she asked, jerking her head in the direction of Regina.

Before either of them could say anything, Snow stood up from the seat and placed Neal in his crib, before she passed Henry a folded piece of paper.

“I'm going to wake my husband,” she explained. “Make sure you give him that,” she added indicating the piece of paper she'd just passed Henry. She walked back towards the bed and positioned herself beside her husband, while the others moved to stand at the end of the bed. However, she hesitated, her lips inches from his and glanced over at the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room. She pulled away from the bed and stood up.

“You alright love?” Killian asked with a frown.

Snow shook her head as she moved backwards towards the dresser. She picked up the golden candlestick and threw it across the room so it hit the mirror, splintering it. “She's watching us.”

Neither had to ask who 'she' was, they all knew. Snow then walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a white sheet and hung it over the mirror. “I'm taking no chances.”

* * *

Perdita raced up the stairs, while Anita followed at a more sedate pace. It wasn't that she didn't like having sessions with Archie. He had certainly helped her come to terms with some aspects of her past. But it had also made other things come to the fore and she'd woken up from nightmares more than once. Even knowing that Cruella was dead hadn't helped matters. As she reached the landing, she smoothed down her skirt and pulled her cardigan that little bit tighter around her before she knocked on the door.

Archie smiled as he opened the door. “Come on in.”

He stepped aside so that she could walk in, Perdita hurried straight over to Pongo and curled up beside him. Both Anita and Archie smiled as they looked at their dogs, before Anita sat down on the couch, sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

“So, what do you want to talk about today?”

“I don't really know,” Anita replied a little sheepishly. “I hadn't really thought about much beyond nightmares of Cruella and what she did to my family.”

Archie pushed his glasses back up nose. “Well, you've frequently mentioned that she's a source of comfort for you, so, why don't you tell me about the first time you met Perdita?”

Anita smiled as she recalled the day in question. It had been one of the best days of her teenage years.

-x-x-x-x-

_Anita bounded down the stairs. Her mother had promised her a surprise when she returned from _ _London. As she reached the entrance hall, she noticed her mother handing bags off to the maids, before she smiled at her._

“_I missed you,” Anita sighed as she threw her arms around her. _

“_I was only gone for a day,” Louisa replied with a fond smile. “Now if you go through to the sitting room, there's a surprise for you.”_

_Anita pulled back from her mother before she ran into the sitting room. She skidded to a halt as she noticed the puppy sitting in the middle of the rug. “Is that really for me?”_

“_Of course it is,” Louisa smiled. “Her name is Perdita and we made sure she was fully trained before we brought her home.”_

“_Hello girl,” she said as she crouched down in front of the dog. Almost instantly, Perdita jumped forward and proceeded to sniff and lick the newcomer. Intent on soaking up all of the attention. _

_From the doorway, Louisa smiled as she watched the pair. She'd always worried about her daughter. How she preferred to spend her time alone in her room, sketching in her notebook, making up stories to go with the drawings. Not that she found anything wrong with it, she just wanted her daughter to have a friend or two that wasn't an imaginary person. Though Louisa could understand it, she'd been quite similar in her youth. That had been the reason why Louisa had gotten her the Dalmatian. So that Anita would always have someone there to watch over her. She'd had an inkling for a while now that something bad was going to happen. And if it did, she wanted to be sure that Anita had at least one person – or dog – there to look out for her._

_-x-_

_The sky grew overcast as Anita sat in front of the freshly covered grave, a single cross marking the site until the gravestone could be placed there in six months time. Perdita had her head laid against Anita's leg, while Anita distractedly stroked the soft fur. It had been so sudden, _ _her mother had gone out and had never returned. The police had said the car had simply been going too fast for her to do anything _ _about it. _ _They had no luck finding the car or driver, all they had been able to confirm was that it appeared to be a deliberate hit. As expected it had brought no comfort to her, she couldn't fathom why anyone would want to kill her mother. _ _As far as she was aware her mother had had no enemies and had been widely respected by all in the community. _

“_Anita, are you coming?”_

_She glanced over her shoulder at her father who was stood a little way back from her, _ _beside his car_ _. Even though she hadn't seen him since she was a young girl when her parents had divorce_ _d, he was still the closest relative to her. _ _So, as per the terms of her trust fund, she had to live with him until she married or turned twenty five. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but, she was fairly sure she could manage six years with her father. _

_Anita stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of the back of her skirt, before she took hold of Perdita's leash and walked over to the car. _

-x-x-x-x-

Regina sighed as she walked out of the town hall. If the one person that had the most experience with the sleeping curse couldn't help them, then she didn't quite know what to do next. She walked towards her car, wondering what her next move would be. She'd considered looking through the few books she had that remained from her mother, and the few that they'd cleared out from Zelena's farmhouse, but she wasn't entirely sure they would have what she needed.

“Regina!”

She turned around to see Emma walking towards her. “How are your parents doing?”

Emma sighed deeply. “Awful, I can't stand seeing them like this. Have you found anything?”

“No,” Regina replied. “I asked Maleficent if she knew anyway around the sleeping curse, she's studied it the most over the years but she doesn't know. And I highly doubt any books from my mother or sister would yield the desired results.”

“I've spent most of the morning calling New York,” Emma replied. “I've been trying to track down the Dragon, he was able to help August in Phuket, he was the one who helped us get magic in the Land Without Magic.”

“That's one hell of a long shot.”

“It may be all we have.”

“Maybe,” she mused, as a thought occurred to her. It was a bit of a long shot, but it just might work. At least for now.

“Regina, what is it?” Emma asked. She recognised the face that Regina wore. It had frequently been directed at her not long after she'd first arrived in Storybrooke. Now though, it was often used when they were plotting how best to defeat a villain.

“Well, when Snow broke the mirror last night, she severed one of the connections to the mirror world,” Regina replied. “Now, I'm thinking what if we can trap the Evil Queen in the mirror world.”

“Would that work?”

“I can enchant one to imprison her, but it may only be for a finite amount of time.”

“But how do we find her.”

“Find who?”

Both turned around to see Henry stood behind them, hands in his coat pocket. Both women frowned, they had thought Henry was spending the day catching up on his homework with Violet.

“The Evil Queen,” Emma replied. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed a distraction,” Henry sighed.

“From your school work?” Emma chuckled.

“No, the fall formal, Grandma insisted that I go.”

“That's all?”

“Yeah, but it's a dance with Violet, and well she's stood me up for John Hughes movie night twice, now I don't even know if she likes me anymore, or how I should act around her.”

“Like yourself,” Emma smiled while Regina nodded in agreement. “Never ever change yourself for anyone. If they only like you if you change everything about yourself, then they're not worth your time.”

Both Regina and Henry looked at Emma with identical concerned looks. By the conviction in her tone, both could tell that it was something Emma had probably had a fair few experiences with people that had done just that in the past.

“I know,” Henry nodded, after a few moments. “So can I come with you? Help get rid of the Evil Queen.”

“No!”

* * *

Robin walked towards the office, mind preoccupied. For the past couple of days, he'd noticed that Regina had been a little distracted. At first he'd assumed it was because of everything that was happening with the Evil Queen, but earlier he had noticed a far away look in her eyes as though she wasn't even present in the moment. He paused in the doorway to the sheriff's office as he noticed someone else sat at one of the desks.

“What...”

“Well,” Killian said as he removed his feet from the desk, “since Emma and Regina are busy trying to solve the Evil Queen's latest problem, and David is currently indisposed, Emma thought you might need a hand here.”

“Because Storybrooke is such a crime hotspot,” Robin commented dryly. “Any calls come in?”

“No,” he replied with a shake of head. “Hopefully it'll be quiet, and tomorrow things will go back to normal,” at Robin's raised eyebrow, he quickly amended his statement. “As normal as Storybrooke ever is.”

“Still thinking about setting up that sailing school?”

“Regina told you.”

“She tells me most things,” Robin shrugged. “She asked me if I thought it would be a good idea for the town.”

“What did you say?”

“I said it was the ideal use of your time,” he commented. “And it'll give your former crew something to do other than spend their time in The Rabbit Hole.”

Killian nodded in agreement. “Just don't say anything to Emma. I want to wait until its ready to open before I tell her.”

Robin nodded his understanding. He hoped that everything would come together, especially as it was an idea that would fully utilise all of Killian's talent. Not to mention, Henry – who had overheard the conversation between him and Regina – had been extremely enthusiastic about the idea. He was already getting lessons in archery, swordsmanship, and horseback riding from his family members, he wanted to add to sailing to the list and complete the set as he had put it.

“Speaking of our lovely ladies,” Killian commented, breaking through Robin's thoughts. “Is it me, or have they both seemed distracted lately? And not just in the usual way they are when trying to save Storybrooke.”

Robin thought about it for a moment, he had to admit that while Regina had seemed more than a little distracted earlier, her mind had been elsewhere for a few days now. He had also noticed the same about Emma, especially a couple of days prior when he had shown up at the station, to find her sat at her desk, merely staring into space.

“Its not just you. I've noticed it to,” he agreed. “But I wouldn't recommend mentioning it to them, they'd just clam up and not tell us anything.”

“So we just hope they tell us eventually?”

“They will in time,” Robin replied, privately hoping that that would be the case and they wouldn't only find out when it was too late to do anything to help them.

-x-x-x-x-

_The car started up a long drive and Anita couldn't suppress a gasp as she got her first glimpse of the house that was to be her new home as it loomed on the horizon. While she and her mother hadn't exactly lived in squalor, their Hampstead mansion couldn't compare to this. Like many other houses she'd passed on the drive it was built in the Gothic style, with sharp angles and large windows. The landscaped gardens were vast, and seemed to disappear into the mist that was surrounding the house. She noticed that the hedges had been cut into unusual shapes, while the stand out feature of the driveway was the fountain in the middle of the circular end of the drive. _

_As the car pulled up outside the front door opened to reveal several servants and a tall woman whose was both black and blonde. It was an unusual style, yet it appeared to suit the woman. Anita could tell by the way that the woman carried herself that she came from money. There was also something about her that had caused Perdita to shrink in on herself a little, something that Anita had never seen her dog do in the six months she'd had her._

“_It's alright girl,” Anita murmured as the dog climbed into her lap. “She doesn't look like she'd hurt either of us.”_

_The car door opened, and her father got out, hurrying up the front steps to greet the woman. Anita smiled and thanked the footman that helped her out of the car, as she walked towards the front door. She slowly walked up the front steps, Perdita hesitantly trotting behind her. _

“_Anita, this Cruella. She's my fiancée.”_

“_Hello.”_

_Cruella smiled at her, though something about it seemed a little off to Anita. As though this was a woman who had forgotten what a smile actually was. “Oh William, she's darling,” she looked at the Dalmatian and crouched down to get a better look at her. “And who's this beautiful girl?”_

“_Perdita, she's my dog,” Anita replied, as Perdita growled warningly._

“_Well, I'm sure we'll all be friends,” Cruella commented as she straightened up. “Come on, I'll show you to your room.”_

-x-x-x-x-

The sea air whipped Anita's hair across her face, making her wish she'd brought a hair tie with her. She smiled as she watched Pongo and Perdita run ahead of her and Archie. They'd let them off of their leashes when they'd first reached the beach, both knowing that the dogs wouldn't run too far ahead of them. Things had gotten a little heavy in their therapy session, especially when Anita had gotten into the crux of life living in the same house as Cruella, so afterwards, Archie had suggested that they take a walk, to help her clear her head. It also had the added advantage of allowing them the chance to get to know each other better. They'd learnt that they were very similar, and while their childhood's were very different, they'd both had similar experiences and had had slightly traumatic events in their past.

Pongo started to bark causing them both to look over at the dogs. He smiled as he watched the two bound around Regina's feet. She crouched down and rubbed behind their ears.

“Afternoon,” Archie called as he and Anita walked over to her.

“Archie,” she smiled. “Ms Radcliffe.”

“What brings you to the beach today?”

“Just taking a break,” Regina commented with a shrug. “I find the sea soothing.”

“It does have a way of helping doesn't it,” Anita commented. “Well, we'll leave you to it. Have a good afternoon Madame Mayor.”

“Regina, please.”

She watched as they walked away from her, once they were a safe distance, she let the smile drop. That couldn't have gone any easier. She was glad she'd made such a close study of the other woman. If the town therapist hadn't noticed anything suspicious in their conversation, then it should hopefully mean that those closest to Regina wouldn't figure out the truth for a couple of days at least. Certainly enough time to figure out her next steps to rip every happy ending apart. She turned around and picked up the mirror. She smirked at her reflection, knowing Regina – and Emma – could see every single thing that was occurring before she vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

Regina had watched the scene unfold in horror. She couldn't believe that they, well, Archie at least, had fallen for the Evil Queen's disguise. She wasn't that good of an actress, yet they easily believed she was her. That didn't bode well for her and Emma if they couldn't figure out a way out of the mirror world.

“Well, to be fair, Anita doesn't know you that well,” Emma pointed out when Regina voiced that opinion, in an attempt to reassure her in some way.

“But Archie does,” Regina added. “He shouldn't be taken by her.”

“Its two people, out of a town of hundreds.”

* * *

As she waited for the kettle, Snow paced the small kitchen, she'd never been that good at waiting. When that was mixed with the somewhat insane idea that Emma and Regina had had to trap the Evil Queen in a mirror, well it was only understandable that she'd be nervous. Especially when she had Henry concerned for both his mom's, not to mention both Killian and Robin giving off nervous energy, fighting their need to go and help their loves.

The door to the apartment opened, and Snow let out a small sigh of relief, but she frowned a little as she noticed that it was only Regina that had come back. Out of the corner she saw Robin looking at Regina a little too closely, but passed it off as him checking that she was really okay.

“Did it work?” Henry asked as he hurried over to her and threw his arms around her.

“It did,” she smiled, smoothing back his hair. “She's gone,” she added as she stepped away from him, and walked over to Robin who wrapped his arms around her.

“And Emma? Where is she?”

Regina turned to look at Killian. “She's gone to New York, she's going to look for the Dragon, she's hoping that he can figure out a way to remove the curse from your parents.”

“By herself?” he pressed, frown on his face.

“She said she left you a voicemail,” Regina shrugged as he pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and Emma's voice echoed around the apartment.

_'Hey, its me. We've got rid of the Evil Queen, I'm going to New York to find the Dragon, I'll probably be a couple of days. Please help Robin and my dad at the Sheriff's station. Help keep everyone safe. I love you, see you soon.'_

“So you really did do it?”

“Did you doubt that we would?”

“Well I for one am glad,” Snow commented. “She was monster, and Storybrooke is better without her in it.”

Regina bristled. “Would we really go that far?”

“I'd say so,” Robin commented in agreement with Snow. “You may have once been like her, but that version had no redeeming qualities and no desire to change.”

“He's right,” Snow commented as she finished making drinks.

“Right, I'm sure Roland's worn out Friar Tuck by now, shall we meet you at Granny's for dinner?”

Regina shook her head. “No, I've got someone else to worry about,” she turned to look at Henry.

“Me?”

“You have to get ready for the dance,” Regina smiled, she kissed Robin goodbye, before turned and picked up one of the ties on the counter and held it against the shirt that Henry was wearing. “Can't go wrong with black.”

“Definitely,” Snow nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

With another wave of his hand, Gold sent another box of random objects to his shop to be sorted. Though Belle hadn't actually said she would be willing to move back into the marital home, and regardless of what happened between them in the future, he would actually need a nursery in the house for whenever she brought their child to visit. And this room was as good as any, especially as it was opposite his bedroom, so he would be able to reach them, should the need arise.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as a noise sounded in the hallway. He turned and walked out of the room, down the stairs, ready to face whoever dared enter his home without an invitation. Gold smirked as he recognised the figure that was examining the objects on the mantle of the fireplace. Though she looked like Regina, he could tell by the way that she was carrying herself that it wasn't actually her.

“Ah, Gold, there you are,” she smiled as she turned to face him.

“Never thought I'd see you in a pant-suit, Your Majesty,” he commented with a slight mocking bow.

The Evil Queen laughed harshly, the laugh echoing off of the mirror. “Guess you can't trick the Dark One,” she sat on the arm of one of the luxurious couches. “The Hammer of Hephaestus. Heard of it?” she asked as she leaned back slightly.

“Well, now that's curious,” he murmured. “The magic that the hammer possesses is useful only to those who have none. What need have you of it?”

“Its a little gift, for Henry,” she explained. “There's something, I need him to do. And he'll need the hammer to be able to do it.”

“And why should I help you?” Gold asked. “Especially after you stole several of my potions, including one to keep magic where there is none. Really your majesty what fascinated you in the land without magic.”

“That's my concern not yours,” she said her tone sharp. “I needed them for my plan,” the Evil Queen shrugged. “And now I need your help to finish it.”

“And what will you give me in return?”

She smiled. “Well, we have an accord do we not? I won't harm that insipid bookworm you call a wife, and if you don't help me, well I guess, I'll forget all about that little agreement.”

Gold glared at her for daring to use his wife as a bargaining chip yet again. He didn't know what she intended to get Henry to do, but he guessed it did not bode well for whoever would be on the receiving end. Henry was one of the very few things in his life that was wholly good, and he didn't want him to be corrupted by whatever the Evil Queen was planning. But at the same time, Belle was the most important person in his life, he couldn't let her get hurt. Not again. Not when he was trying so hard to be a better man, the man Belle believed he could be. If anything happened to her, he knew it would be a slippery slope back into old ways. He waved a hand and the hammer appeared in a whirl of red smoke.

“It seems we have a deal, your majesty.”

* * *

Killian frowned as he walked down the stairs, listening to the voicemail once again. Something about it didn't sound right. He couldn't put his finger on exactly why, but it just didn't seem like Emma. And he couldn't imagine her leaving without at least saying goodbye to Henry. Or her parents. He pushed open the street level door, and wondered how he could figure out exactly what had happened. He considered going to ask Gold for help, but he had no desire to owe the man anything. Not where Emma was concerned.

“I wondered when you were going to come out.”

Killian turned around and frowned when he noticed Robin stood leaning against the side of the building, his bow by his side and arrows on his back. “I thought you'd gone to pick up Roland.”

“No and I won't until Regina is back here,” he replied. “Because that woman up there is not my wife.”

“And you're certain of that?”

“Trust me,” Robin smiled. “I know her and there are some things you can't fake.”

Killian gave him a smile in return. “Thank God someone else sensed something was off. Where should we start?”

“Regina said something about being down by the waterfront so maybe we should start there.”

“Sounds good to me.”

-x-

Emma glanced over at Regina and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the slightly goofy smile Regina had worn once she'd realised that Robin knew that it wasn't her. It warmed her heart to know that he couldn't be fooled by a doppelgänger.

“What?” she asked noticing Emma looking at her unimpressed.

“Could you two be more nauseating?” she commented with a smirk. “Even trapped in two different realms the two of you are just sickening.”

“And you and the pirate aren't?”

Emma was about to respond when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Henry reflected in one of the large oval shaped mirrors. She nudged Regina and indicated that she turn in the same direction.

“Henry,” she breathed as she took in the sight of their son in a suit, and looking every inch the young man.

“He looks so grown up,” Emma smiled.

“And completely terrified,” Regina added, she recognised the look he wore, it was one she'd seen many times when he was younger and had had nightmares, or when he'd been frightened of the seagulls. No matter his age, she'd always know when something was scaring him. Even it was her, as it had been a couple of years ago.

“So, what do we do?” Emma asked. “Try everything?”

Regina nodded her agreement and the pair started to bang on the mirror in an attempt to get his attention. For a moment, they thought they'd succeeded when Henry stopped checking his reflection and seemed to be studying the mirror a little closer.

“Henry, are you back here?”

He turned and looked towards the other end of the hallway to see his mother stood there, watching him curiously. “Uh, yeah. Hey, Mom.

She smiled softly at him as she approached him. “Hey. I thought you might need to talk.”

Regina watched, her mouth open in horror. “You've got to be kidding me. He really thinks that's me. He has no idea we're even gone.”

“I'm willing to bet he does,” Emma commented. “He's the best of us Regina, trust me, he'll know. If Robin and Killian can recognise it, so can he.”

“You become more like your mother every day,” Regina muttered as Emma shushed her, eager to hear whatever the Evil Queen was going to share with Henry.

“So what is it? Is it Violet?”

Henry nodded. “I don't think I'm good enough for her.”

The Evil Queen scoffed. “Violet might be a nice girl, but she's a commoner, and she's lucky she's even allowed anywhere near a prince like you.”

Henry frowned. “I'm not a prince. I'm just a middle schooler wearing my Grandpa's tie.”

She sighed as she stepped forward and adjusted his tie. “Now, don't sell yourself short, Henry,” she gave him a soft smile. “Never do that. You will always be royalty no matter what world you live in. And who knows? Someday we might go back to my castle. And you might be king.”

“I kind of think I need to finish high school first,” he commented with a chuckle.

“Naturally,” the Evil Queen agreed. “But acting royal isn't about castles, Henry. It's about the way you carry yourself. It's about a strength of character and conviction. People notice these things,” she paused. “Girls notice them,” she added with a smile as she conjured a white rose for him to give Violet. “Now go out there and act like the prince you are.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“And stop slouching, Henry. Posture is self-respect.”

  
Henry gave her a tight smile as he turned around and walked back into the diner. Something had felt off when he'd been looking in the mirror and now he knew what it was. When Henry was out of her eyeline, she turned back to the mirror and adjusted her top, giving the two people she knew were watching a smirk.

“I hope you enjoyed the show,” she smiled. “Especially since that was just act one.”

“What did she mean by that?” Emma asked, as they watched the mirror fog up with purple smoke, cutting them off from seeing anything more.

“I don't know,” Regina sighed as low growl echoed around them. “But I don't think it bodes well for us.”

* * *

_Anita loitered towards the back of the saloon. She had no desire to be any closer to the bride than she was already. Thought she'd thought the woman was lovely when they'd first met, several things had raised a couple of red flags. However, she hadn't pushed too far, it hadn't escaped her notice that several people who had got too close to uncovering stuff about Cruella had died in a series of 'accidents' and she didn't want to become another statistic. There was also the fact that Perdita who was friendly to practically everyone she met, didn't want to be anywhere near her, slinking out of a room whenever Cruella entered._

“_A toast,” Lord Entwistle said drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “To the bride and groom.”_

_The cry of 'the bride and groom' echoed around the saloon of Radcliffe Hall. Though Anita raised her glass, she didn't utter the sentiment. Certainly not when she didn't share it. She'd tried to raise her suspicions with her father, but he'd just patted her on the head and told her not to worry about it, saying she was just adjusting to all the change she'd experienced over the past six months. She'd never felt so patronised in her life. It was as though he'd forgotten that she was almost twenty. She set the flute on a tray as a footman walked past, before she turned and walked out onto the terrace of the house._

_A light fog had settled around the grounds and she tried not to see it as an omen of what was to come. She rested her arms on the wall and looked out over the landscaped grounds. She didn't know if she could make it another five years in this place with Cruella. Especially since the only 'get out' clause for her to use her trust fund before she turned twenty five, was if she married and she had no desire to do that just yet. Of course she could have used the money she'd received after her mother's death, but once her mother's staff had been paid and a few other costs had been taken care of, there wasn't much left. Not enough to get her settled while she looked for work, especially since it was getting harder to find work these days. Especially as leaving now would mean forfeiting any right to the trust fund._

“_You'll get your dress dirty.”_

“_Thought you'd be too busy preening, now that you're lady of the manor.”_

_Cruella sauntered over to her, the black lace of the dress trailing across the floor. “Oh there's more to it than that,” she said. “Taking command of everything for starters. And then disposing of the rubbish. Like that dog of yours.”_

“_You'll leave Perdita alone.”_

“_Oh I will,” Cruella commented turning to face her stepdaughter. “If you play the role of dutiful stepdaughter and stop digging into my business. I'll leave that terror alone. Which is a shame really, she'd make a lovely coat.”_

“_Everything alright out here?” William asked as he stepped out onto the terrace and taking in the two women. _

“_Of course darling,” Cruella replied as they both turned around, her nails digging into Anita's arm as she wrapped an arm around her. “Just having a little chat, stepmother to stepdaughter. Right Anita?”_

_Anita nodded, forcing a smile so that he wouldn't think there was anything amiss. She was certain she'd succeeded when he nodded and turned back to head inside. Once he was out of sight, Cruella tightened her hold briefly, her nails breaking the skin of Anita's arm before she let go._

“_I trust you'll remember this conversation,” she commented. Anita nodded dumbly in response. “Good, I'd hate to have to skin both your father and your dog.”_

_Anita watched as the woman walked back into the house. As if sensing her owner's inner turmoil, Perdita walked out onto the terrace and nudged Anita's leg with her nose. Anita crouched down and stroked behind her ears._

“_Don't worry girl, I'll figure out a way to get us out of here.”_

-x-x-x-x-

He walked into the main area of Granny's and smiled softly as he caught sight of Violet sat in one of the booths waiting for him. Henry held the rose in front of him, as Violet stood up to greet him. He was careful to keep walking normally, he didn't want to give the Evil Queen any hint that he may have figured out that she wasn't who she said she was.

“Hey, Violet,” he said holding out the rose for her to take.

“This is beautiful,” she smiled as she took the rose off of him and took a whiff of the gentle floral scent. “So, this homecoming dance, is it very different to a ball?”

“Not especially,” Henry replied. “But that's not important this is, so whatever I say, just keep your eyes right on me and smile, okay? Don't give any indication of what I might be saying to you.”

“Okay.” Violet replied with a small smile, keeping her eyes trained on Henry.

“That woman back there, is the Evil Queen, not my mom,” he explained. “I don't know what it means but it can't be anything good especially as both my moms went looking for her earlier.”

“What happened to them?”

“I don't know,” Henry replied. “But I've got to find out. Can you think of a way to get us out of here, without her realising something is wrong?”

Violet thought for a moment and then nodded. “Do you like this dress?” she asked, making sure her voice rose enough so that the Evil Queen could hear her. “I think it's kind of plain. Can I show you the one I really wanted to get. Its just in the window of the dress shop a few doors down.”

“Uh, yeah sure,” Henry turned to look at his 'mom' by the jukebox. “We'll be back in a few minutes,” he added, before he took her arm and led her out of the diner. “You're quite good at lying aren't you?”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “So what now?” she asked as the door closed behind them.

“Now, we find out where my moms are.”

-x-x-x-x-

The smoked mirrors seemed to taunt Emma as she paced the mirror world, trying to figure out a way for them to get out. She turned around and saw Regina sat on a pile of rubble focusing on her hands.

“What is it?” Emma asked as she noticed the forlorn expression that Regina wore.

“Seeing the Evil Queen with Henry, just even having her in Storybrooke, I hate it,” she sighed. “She reminds me of who I was, who deep down I still am. I know you all say I've changed, but sometimes it doesn't feel like it. And I'm terrified I'm going to turn back into her, especially now.”

Emma paused as she studied the other woman. “Regina? Are you...”

“No,” she replied cutting her off, knowing exactly what Emma was asking. “I thought maybe I was but it turned out I wasn't,” she sighed. “And I was so terrified at the possibility. I don't know how to be a good parent. I didn't have that growing up, I was awful to Henry. I don't know how to do any of this.”

“Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Robin?”

“Almost certainly,” Regina nodded. “I just haven't been able to find the time.”

“Or haven't wanted to,” Emma commented earning a pointed glare from Regina, which she took to mean she had rather hit the nail on the head. The low growl echoed once again, this time sounding closer than it had before. “We should probably find a way to get out of here. That doesn't sound good.”

* * *

_The rain _ _began to slacken off as Anita reached the house, and she rolled her eyes, that was always the way. Still she couldn't find it in herself to actually care. She'd spent the past eighteen months setting things in order, the few investments she'd made with what was left of her mother's estate _ _had grown and she _ _finally had enough to make her escape from Radcliffe Hall. One of her friends from her old life had even given her an idea of where to find a job. It _ _would mean forfeiting any sort of claim on any of her father's money, but if it got her away from Cruella then it was all worth it. _ _Ever since the wedding, she'd been colder to almost everyone, making thinly veiled comments about spotted coats while looking in the direction of Perdita and leaving the house late at night, only coming back in the early hours. From what she'd heard from one of the maids, she was often drunk and reeking of gin. The only one who hadn't seen any changes had been her father. Not that Anita was surprised about that, Cruella had made a habit of making herself agreeable when it came to William Radcliffe. And thanks to a visit from her father's lawyer George Bryson the previous week, she was also sure that several parts of her father's will had been changed so that Cruella would inherit most of it._

_Anita pulled open the side door, and let herself and Perdita inside. She was surprised to find it quie_ _t, at this time of day there was usually maids or footmen running about cleaning or fetching drinks. But there was no one around. She walked towards the library, _ _hearing low voices coming from the room. As she approached she noticed that the door was ajar, and that both her father and Cruella were inside. Though she had little desire to actually be around the woman, Anita did want to spend as much of her remaining time at Radcliffe Hall with her father. As she walked into the room, he started to cough. Not tickly, dry coughs that were common this time of year, but wet, sickly sounding ones._

“_Darling?” Cruella asked, tone one of fake concern. “Are you alright?”_

_W_ _illiam shook his head as he tried to gasp for air. Anita _ _hurried over to him and attempted to loosen_ _ his tie so that it might be easier for him to breathe. However, it didn't help as soon, he fell onto the floor, clutching at his throat. _

“_Get help!” Anita cried as she tried in v__ain to help him. “What is it? What's happening?” she asked as Cruella pulled the cord to get a servant and she noticed that her father __had started to have a violent seizure, not to mention his skin had started to turn a reddish colour._

_Cruella knelt down beside her. “This looks like cyanide poisoning. There's nothing anyone can do for him now.”_

_Anita looked up at her. “You did this didn't you?”_

“_Good luck proving that one darling,” Cruella commented, as she threw a small vial into the fireplace. The gentle fire flared up as the flames reacted to the poison, before it died back down to its gentle crackling as one of the servants came hurrying into the library. _

“_Fetch the doctor,” Cruella said looking every inch the concerned wife. “I think he's dying.”_

_-x-_

_The rain beat out a staccato rhythm against Anita's umbrella as she stood by the graveside listening to the vicar read the sermon. Cruella stood beside her, eyes hidden by a pair of oversized sunglasses. The assembled mourners assumed it was to cover up how much she'd been crying over the loss of her husband. Anita knew better. They were to conceal just how dry the woman's eyes actually were. _ _As she threw a handful of dirt onto the casket, Anita was _ _thankful that the service was nearly over so that she could make her final getaway from Cruella._

* * *

The sun was starting to get low as Henry walked across the cemetery towards his mother's vault. Though he had initially planned to take Violet back to her home, he didn't want her father to be concerned about what could potentially happen to his daughter, so he had taken her to the woods to the little cabin that Tinkerbell had made for herself. He knew it was likely to be the last place that the Evil Queen would think to look for Violet once she figured out that they weren't coming back to Granny's.

As he reached the vault, he noticed that the door stood ajar. He pushed it open and walked down the staircase. He walked over to the ornate mirror and peered at it closely as though he could find a way to step between the two plains.

“Moms? I hope you aren't in there, but I saw something in the mirror at Granny's, and if the Evil Queen's out here, then I'm worried the tables have been turned. So if you're in there, please say something.”

“That's not how it works.” Henry turned around to see the Evil Queen stood in the corner of the vault, looking like her usual self once again. “Communication with mirrors is much, much more complicated.”

“You've trapped them on the other side haven't you?”

She shrugged, appearing unconcerned as she looked around the vault. “Oh, don't tell me you ditched your date, surely she raised you better than that.”

“She did,” Henry acknowledged. “And I haven't ditched Violet. She's somewhere safe, until you bring my moms back.”

“No, I can think of something better that I can do to them,” she cackled as she pulled a bright heart out of an ornate wooden box.

“Who's heart is that?”

The Evil Queen waved a hand in front of the mirror, so that the two women would be able to see what she had done. “Well, when I went to get a little help from the Dark One to curse your grandparents, I may have stolen a few other potions from him. Including one of his that would allow me to cross into the world without magic,” she explained. “You see when the dearly departed Hyde filled me in on some of his plans, he mentioned a little someone in a place called New York, that had helped you bring magic back. So I paid him a visit, as I had such great plans for him.”

“The Dragon?”

“Right answer,” she replied with an evil smile. “And I didn't trap him in human form,” she turned to look at the mirror and waved her hand once again so that Henry could see the two women. “So, you two might want to find a place to hide,” she commented as she raised the heart to her lips. “Kill them.”

Henry watched, eyes widened in horror as a plume of flames appeared behind his moms. Something that hadn't escaped their notice either.

“Moms, don't worry. I'm going to save you,” he said defiantly, earning a smile from both of his moms, before a growl echoed once again.

“And how do you plan on doing that without any magic of your own?”

Henry looked over at the Evil Queen, his smile faltering. He hated to admit it, but she was right, he had no way of getting them out of the mirror. At least not anyway that wouldn't result in his moms being trapped in the mirror realm for far longer than they needed to be.

“I can help you,” she said, “but it will require a steep price,” she added as she placed the Dragon's heart on a small table before she picked up the hammer. “By using this hammer on that heart, you can stop the Dragon from killing your precious mommies and then find a way to free them.”

“But that means killing someone.”

“But it would save your moms,” the Evil Queen pointed out. “And that's what you want more than anything isn't it?”

-x-x-x-x-

_Anita walked up the long drive, the letter clutched tight in her fist. It had been several years since she'd last been at the house, and she hadn't had an easy night's sleep since. Every time she looked around a corner, she expected to see Cruella waiting for. No matter where she went she couldn't help but look for the woman that had killed her parents. For the longest time she'd often wondered who had been the driver that had killed her mother, and now in her hand she had the proof that Cruella had been the one that had done it. She knew she should've gone to the local police, but she had to know why, before she did anything else. _

_She walked up the front steps and pushed open the front door, taking the darkened hallway. As she walked further into the hallway, she heard Perdita let out a low growl and was immediately on her guard. Perdita only reacted like that when one person was near by._

“_I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming back here,” Cruella commented as she stood at the top of the staircase. “Especially once you received that letter.”_

“_Why? Why did you have to kill her?”_

“_She was standing between me and my money. With her gone, control of your trust fell to your dad then when I killed him...and subsequently you, I'd have that money as well as his,” she sighed. “Of course, I wouldn't have had to kill him so soon, if you hadn't been so insistent on digging into my background, not to mention your little plan to run away. I would have disposed of you and your dog, making it look like an accident. After a suitable amount of time had passed I would have killed him, thus making everything here, mine.”_

“_Why are you telling me?” _

“_Well,” Cruella began as she started to walk down the stairs. “Its only right that you should know everything before I kill you,” she paused as she reached the bottom of the staircase. “Boys.”_

_Anita's eyes widened, she'd heard that call before. It was the one she used, when she wanted the assistance of her Dobermans. She'd seen what had happened when that command was given. She turned and hurried down the corridor, Perdita at her heels. She had no desire for either of them to become dog food. As she came to the end of the corridor, she slipped through the hidden door behind the cabinet, closing it as soon as Perdita was in the narrow hallway with her. She listened through the wall as the sounds of the dogs paws raced past the hiding place. _

_Anita hurried through the narrow hall until she reached the servants staircase. She hurried up the stairs until she reached Mary's room. She knocked urgently on the door, hoping that the maid was in her room and not elsewhere in the house._

“_What in…Anita, what are you doing here?” she asked as the young woman pushed past her and into the room._

“_Do you still have that key you showed me?” she asked. “The one you told me you intended to use yourself to escape?”_

_Mary turned and pulled open a drawer, taking out the ornate key from the small snuffbox. “Why do you need it?”_

“_I need to escape from Cruella, I don't know exactly how much time either of us have before she gets us. I don't think I'll be safe anywhere in this realm.”_

_Mary nodded in understanding. She didn't need Anita to elaborate, everyone in the house was well aware of Cruella's true nature and they had all been making plans to get away. She beckoned her over to the closet door at the opposite end of the room and inserted the key turning it just enough so that it swung open revealing a gold coloured portal._

“_And this will take me to that land?”_

“_It will,” Mary smiled. “Cruella will never be able to find you there. Even if she goes there herself. Of course there's no way back from there.”_

“_I don't want a way back, there's nothing here for me and Perdy. Not anymore.”_

“_Good luck to you,” Mary said as she pulled Anita into a hug._

“_Look for me, if you come through at some point.”_

“_Of course.”_

“_Come on Perdy,” Anita called as she stood at the entrance to the portal. She scooped Perdita up, so that she was carrying her. She had no experience with portals and had no desire to lose her closest friend. She took a deep breath before she stepped into the portal and hoped that things would be easier in the new realm._

-x-x-x-x-

When the new residents had come over from the Land of Untold Stories, many of them had found employment among the town's many businesses. Some though, had opened up businesses of their own, either doing something they'd always wanted to do, or something that they had done in the Land of Untold Stories. As a result – with a little help from dwarf labour and fairy magic – the seafront of Storybrooke had undergone something of a revamp, with several restaurants and café’s now dotting right down to the docks. One such place was _Odette's_ which overlooked a small section of water where swans could often be found. Something that suited the woman once known as the Swan Princess just fine. It had been here that Archie had suggested that he and Anita get something to eat. Not least of all because it had an excellent animal admittance policy. They had been seated on the terrace overlooking the water, while Pongo and Perdita had their own little bowls beside the railings.

“So was there any specific reason why you suggested we have dinner together?” Anita asked as she looked over the rim of her wine glass at her dinner companion. “Not that I'm complaining about it.”

“Not especially,” he replied. “I just thought it would be nice,” he added looking down at his plate.

Anita smiled, if she wasn't mistaken she detected a hint of blush on his cheeks. She bit her lip as she thought about the possible reasons for it, and shifted her chair so it was a little bit closer to him. “It was a nice thing to do,” she said before she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, causing his blush to deepen. “Thanks for inviting me.”

* * *

As the Dragon circled the ruined structure, looking for the best way to attack the two women, Regina and Emma used the pillars that still remained standing as a hiding spot.

“Any ideas?” Emma asked as she peered around the pillar hopeful to not get singed.

“Well, one, but its sort of risky,” Regina replied. “Especially since we don't have magic here, but...”

“The Dragon does,” Emma said interrupting, “so we what, draw his fire?”

“Exactly,” Regina replied. “If we can draw the fire and aim it at the mirror...”

“We might be able to blast our way out of here,” Emma interrupted as she caught onto the meaning. “And save Henry from having to make that decision.”

“Exactly,” Regina nodded.

“One condition though,” Emma said. “We do it together,” she added, causing Regina to look at curiously. “Look, we don't always get on, even though we're kind of friends these days, but the one thing we always do is what's best for Henry. And that means neither of us sacrificing ourselves. Both of us came into this mirror, and both of us will leave it.”

Regina nodded in agreement. “On three?”

“On three,” Emma agreed, “one, two. Three!” she yelled as both jumped out from behind their respective pillars. While Emma moved to stand by the mirror, Regina moved to the middle of the room and began to wave her arms.

“Hey! Hey! Over here!” she yelled, watching as the Dragon turned mid-air and started to turn towards her. As it aimed its fire at her, Regina ducked and rolled over to where Emma was stood.

“Oooh so close,” the Evil Queen muttered as she watched the scenes unfold in the mirror. She turned to look at Henry. “Tick tock Henry. You're running out of time.”

Henry gripped the hammer tighter, as he rapidly tried to figure out the best way to save all three people. The Dragon roared once again, he looked up and noticed that both his moms were stood banging on the mirror.

“Henry! Henry! Do it now!”

Henry smiled as he realised what his moms had been trying to do. He swung the hammer back, before he brought it down against the mirror. It started to splinter and glow gold. As the light grew, the Evil Queen ducked and Henry reached out and grabbed the heart so it wouldn't get roasted. He lay on the floor as the fire roared above him, before it vanished into nothing. He stood up, and looked at the ruined mirror, setting the heart back on the table.

“Henry.”

He turned and was immediately swept into a hug by both of his moms. He hugged them back just as tightly glad that he had them back. He looked around, and noticed that the Dragon was back in human form and was crouched just below the mirror. He pulled away from his moms and walked over to him, handing him the heart back.

“I think this belongs to you.”

“Thank you,” the Dragon nodded, before he turned to look at Regina. “Are you able to send me back to New York?”

“Of course,” she nodded. With a wave of her hand, the man was engulfed in a swirl of lilac smoke and was transported back to his home.

“Stay away from our son!” Emma said causing both Henry and Regina to turn to look at her. The Evil Queen had gotten to her feet and was walking towards them.

“Oh, hiding behind mommy are we? I should've realised that you were too soft to do what I needed.” she taunted, watching as both women moved to shield Henry from her view.

“I don't need to hide,” Henry said as he stepped out from behind the two women. “I'm strong because of the way they raised me. They taught me that family is what makes you stronger. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand that.”

Before the Evil Queen could make another taunt, she found a silver blade pressed against her throat and an arrow pointed at her head.

“I suggest you leave now your majesty,” Hook commented. “Unless you want to feel arrow and sword pierce your flesh.”

She glared at him before she threw up her hand and vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

“Everything alright?” Robin asked as he put his arrow back into the quiver.

“Thanks to Henry,” Emma smiled. “He saved us both.”

“And, now,” Regina commented as she turned to look at her son. “I think the hero, needs to go to a dance with his girlfriend.”

-x-x-x-x-

As the moon's reflection shimmered off of the surface of the lake, Aladdin took a deep breath as he walked towards Jasmine. He wasn't entirely sure how she would react to what he'd done, especially since he had to break in to – and steal from – Gold's shop to get it. But as she wanted to return to Agrabah and save it, it had been a necessary evil.

“Might I sit here Princess?”

Jasmine looked up to see Aladdin stood in front of her, his arms behind his back. “You don't have to ask.”

“So, I've been thinking about our problem, of getting back to Agrabah, and I think I've figured out a solution. Though I did have to return to my old ways to get it.”

“What have you done?”

Aladdin brought out the lamp from behind his back, showing it to her. “I snagged it from Gold's shop, figured it might help us.”

Jasmine's eyes rounded with surprise. “Is this the same one from before? The one that helped you?”

“It is, but my old friend is no longer in there,” Aladdin replied with a small smile. “But it means that he is free, and I cannot be sad about that.”

“So what use is it to us now?” Jasmine asked with a frown.

“Well, I was thinking that whoever is inside now, can help us find Agrabah.”

“We can save them?”

“We can save them all,” Aladdin agreed, as Jasmine took the lamp to get a better look at it.

-x-x-x-x-

By the time that the five of them left the vault, night had well and truly fallen in Storybrooke. Henry had rushed off to find Violet, even though they'd missed the homecoming dance. Though Regina had put in a call to Granny and had arranged a little something for the two of them in the diner.

Emma and Regina stood side by side as they watched Henry and Violet dance in the dim light of Granny's diner. Both couldn't help but smile at how much he had grown in recent years. Both still saw him as the baby faced eleven year old that had gone to Boston and dragged Emma back with him.

“So, about earlier.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Regina commented, looking anywhere other than Emma.

"Yes you do,” Emma sighed. “Look, everyone has fears about being a parent. But you don't need to have them. Roland adores you, and look at Henry,” she added indicating the diner. “Despite everything, he loves you so much. I'll admit to being jealous of it on occasion,” she commented wistfully. “But you know, whatever happens, he's gonna be okay.”

“You mean...”

“Whether I'm around or not, Henry's going to be just fine. We raised him right.” Emma smiled. “And now, you should talk to Robin,” Emma commented nodding in the direction of Regina's car where Robin was stood talking to Killian.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's insistence, but knew that the woman was right. It was something that she should talk to him about. She took a last look at Henry before she turned and walked towards her husband.

“You alright?” Robin asked as she reached him.

“Yes,” she replied with a smile. “But we'll talk about it at home,” she added as she wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his side. He responded in kind before they turned and walked in the direction of their house.

Emma watched them go with a small smile. Between Henry and Violet, and them, it was nice that they could still have some 'wins' even with the Evil Queen lurking around every corner.

“You okay love?” Killian asked as he came to stand beside Emma.

“Fine. Perfectly fine,” she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him lightly, before they too turned and walked in the direction of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. My motivation is a little low at the moment so updates may take a while, but they will come. I just need to reprogramme my ways of thinking when it comes to this rewrite, especially as things will start to change a little more noticeably as chapters go on.


	9. Changelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but things need to happen in this chapter to set up things in chapters to come. Like the previous chapter, this dovetails with 6x09 and contains a few lines of shared dialogue, even though I mostly focus on things around the main event of this chapter. However, a big difference between this chapter and the episode in question is that Belle and Rumplestiltskin are in a much better place than on TV, as this story in the series is seeing the slow rebuild of Rumbelle.
> 
> I've also put in a small reference to something that will have greater prominence in a later chapter.

Deep in the woods of Storybrooke there was an area that very few ventured. Before the curse had been broken it was rumoured to feature ground so fragile just one footstep could have you falling down a deep ravine with no hope of rescue. Once the curse had been broken, people still didn't venture into there, recalling old Mist Haven folklore about the Dark Forest and creatures who'd be there one minute and gone the next. Even though nothing like that had been seen in Storybrooke, and it bore no similarities to the Dark Forest, people still gave it a wide berth. Even the Merry Men refused to enter it on their patrols of the wood. It was for this reason that a mysterious figure had chosen it has her hideout in the town. She'd been sceptical when Hyde had reached out to her, and told of her of his plans, but she had to admit it had paid off. Since arriving in Storybrooke with the rest of those from the Land of Untold Stories, she'd gone to ground and hidden. Mostly so that she could map out her plan from the shadows and put things into motion. When Hyde had died, she knew it had been time to step up the plans, and had simply been waiting for the right moment to strike. She'd had to wait until her son was in the right place to strike. She had hoped that all he'd done to his wife over the years would count against him, but it seemed as though things were going perfect for them, and she needed to do something about that.

A glimpse into her own future, had shown that the boy in question was doing her biding, telling her that the path he would walk had already begun to form, and yet, current events were conspiring to make sure that her plan didn't work. And that was something she needed to deal with. Before that however, she also had to deal with one of the more annoying problems in town. She couldn't confidentially set plans in motion until that insipid blue gnat was dealt with. She had been the one that started her down this path after all. She waved a hand cloaking herself in shadows that would allow her to walk the town undetected. Soon this whole town would be her plaything, and her family would be united once again.

-x-x-x-x-

Belle walked through the front door of the mansion. Gold had called her the previous evening and said he had something to show her. She had been a little apprehensive, but knew that he wouldn't hurt her or their child in anyway. Especially know that they were slowly getting back to how they had used to be, before everything had gone wrong between them.

“Rumple?”

“Up here.”

She walked up the staircase and in the vague direction that his voice had come from. As she turned a corner, she noticed that the door opposite what had been their bedroom stood ajar. She pushed it open to see him stood in the middle of an empty room, holding a small stuffed bear. She looked around the room with a questioning look on her face. “What...”

“I know we still have a long way to go,” he said cutting her off as he walked towards her. “But I wanted to show you how serious I am about not wasting what is most likely my last chance with you,” he said watching as her gaze softened slightly. “I know you're not entirely certain that you want to move back in with me, but I wanted to show you the room that will become our child's nursery.”

Belle gave him a soft smile. It was the exact room that she would have picked as a nursery. Not only was it close to the master bedroom, but the large window overlooked the back garden of the house which also had views of the ocean and the town's coast line. “Its perfect,” she said as she kissed his cheek lightly. “And I've been thinking, about maybe moving back in here with you.”

“Truly?”

Belle nodded and walked over to him. “Even though I'm still not ready to go back to how it was before, it feels wrong to not be living with you. There are going to be milestones throughout the pregnancy and our child's life, I can't deprive you of them,” she placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in, kissing him lightly. She pulled back still smiling softly at him. “There is one other thing, I intend to ask Blue to be their fairy godmother.”

“You would entrust our child to her?” Gold asked, his tone telling her exactly what he thought of the suggestion.

“Yes, I would,” Belle replied, fixing him with a firm glare. “Whatever issues you have with her are just that. _Yours_,” she added. “I’m not asking you to forgive her for past events, just that you accept she will do what is best for our child should the need arise.”

After a few moments of silence, Gold nodded at her, accepting the truth of her words. He supposed it was well past time to leave the past there. He would never forgive her for being the reason he lost Baelfire centuries back, but if Regina and Snow White could find a way to become family, then maybe he could find a way to be on friendlier terms with the Blue Fairy. Belle gave him another soft smile, however it fell when she noticed the look that had suddenly formed on his face.

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied, he felt a small hint of fear creep down his spine. Something didn’t feel right, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Belle studied him closely. Years of knowing and loving him had given her an insight of sorts as to what his various faces meant. She knew without a doubt that whatever it was he had sensed wasn’t good for Storybrooke.

“Can you do something for me?”

“It depends on what it is.”

“Its just research, and you’re the only one I’d trust with something like this.”

Belle nodded. “What do you want me to look into?”

-x-x-x-x-

As was often the norm, Emma found herself at the docks, looking out at the vast expanse of ocean that lay out in front of her. It had a calming effect on her, and it had started long before she had met Killian. She didn’t know exactly why it did, but had helped her grapple with a few things more than once. Recently, it had become a refuge when visions of her unshakable destiny kept coming to the forefront of her mind.

“Nightmares again?”

Emma turned her head slightly, and noticed that Killian had come to stand beside her. “Checking up on me again?” she asked deflecting his question.

“No, merely coming to check on my favourite lady,” he said indicating the Jolly Roger. “What is it?”

Emma sighed and blew out a low breath. She could try lying, but she knew it would only come back and bite her if she did. “No matter what I do, I keep having these flashes of my future. I can’t shake them and it seems futile to even try and think of a future beyond that.”

“I don’t think so,” Killian commented as he turned to lean against the railings. “I think we’ll beat it.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because we have before,” Killian replied simply. “You weren’t sure we’d beat Ingrid, but we did, in Camelot, you were unsure we’d free you of the darkness, you worried we wouldn’t be able to stop Nimue and Zelena. I know you Emma,” he said. “You always worry it won’t work out, even if I’m the only one you share that worry with. We’re going to beat this. I can think of several people in this town who won’t let that future happen to you. Your son is front and centre of that group.”

“You really think I can beat fate?”

“You can do anything Swan,” he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In response, Emma leant her head against his shoulder. They stood in silence as they looked out onto the horizon, the only sound coming from seagulls and waves breaking against the rocks. “I think we need to give you something to focus on.”

“You do?” Emma asked as she pulled away from him.

“Aye,” he nodded. “Much like we did in Camelot with Operation Light Swan. We need to think of something for you to focus on.”

“And just what would that be?”

Killian opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t actually have any sort of idea as to what they should focus on. There was one idea in the back of his head, but he wanted to speak to both Henry and David before he even thought about it seriously. “A holiday maybe?”

“In a town that routinely spits out villains every six months or so?” Emma commented with a smirk.

“We have moments of peace.”

“Not enough,” Emma sighed, leaning forward, resting her arms against the railings.

* * *

Despite the Evil Queen seeming to have retreated into hiding after the events of the previous week, Regina still wasn’t willing to let things go back to normal and resume her normal duties as Mayor. Until she was certain that all would be well, she was content to let Mal handle the day to day aspects of running the town. She would check in with her once a week to see how things were going and if there was anything that she needed to sign off on. However, there was little need to oversee anything as the town was running smoothly. Despite the constant threat that the Evil Queen possessed they knew it was just a matter of time before she made another move, and they wanted to be ready should that ever happen. So, rather than dealing with town matters, Regina used that time to continually build her friendship with Maleficent back to how it had been in the Enchanted Forest. She was one of a very small few who she had been close with in both realms.

“So, are there any problems I should be aware of?” Regina asked as she leant back in her chair. Even if she wasn’t there properly, it didn’t feel right to not conduct business in her own office.

Mal shook her head as she looked through the small pile of paper on her lap. “The only thing of any note is that the Merry Men and the Dwarves intend to start construction on the Outward Bounds Course by the old farmhouse next week,” she hesitated as she pondered the best way to tell her what needed to occur. “Of course, it would be beneficial if they were to have the farmhouse demolished.”

For a moment, Regina was taken aback, despite everything that had gone on, it was still a connection to her sister. However evil she might have been. It was where she’d first met Robin, in Storybrooke at any rate. Yet, she knew it would give them much more room if it was knocked down. Besides, after its infamous former tenant, no one in town wanted to live there anyway.

“Are we sure the Evil Queen’s not using it as a hideout?”

“I asked the fairies to have a look, see if they could sense any sort of magical signature,” Maleficent explained. “Its empty. It seems as though she only used it to keep Archie prisoner.”

Regina nodded. “Then do what you need to. I’m sure there are several spells that can be used to demolish the building.”

“I’ll let the men know,” Maleficent commented as she made a note on the top sheet of paper.

Both women looked up as Karina walked into the room carrying to cups of tea. She set them down on the desk and left with a small smile in Maleficent’s direction. Regina watched the interaction between the two room and smiled over the rim of her teacup.

“How’s it going with your secretary?” she asked, noticing the hint of blush on Maleficent’s cheeks. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Maleficent sighed as she looked over at the amused smile her friend was giving her. “What is it with you loved up people?” she huffed. “You’re intent on seeing everyone else happily coupled up. You’re getting to be as bad as Snow White and the pixie.”

Regina glared across the desk. “Is it wrong that I want to see my best friend happy?” she asked, when Maleficent refused to comment, Regina sighed and decided to change topics. “How goes it with Lily and Zorro?”

-x-x-x-x-

As was often the case when a crisis hit Storybrooke, the tables of the library were piled high with at least one book from every section of the library. Belle had even pulled books out from what she called the ‘hidden’ section. That no one was allowed to know about. During the town’s first prolonged period of peace after the Snow Queen had been defeated, Regina had given Belle many of the books that had been housed in her vault, that covered areas of magic, that hadn’t been wrote about that much. There were also a couple that had come over from the Dark One’s castle with the first curse. Belle never normally used them but she figured with what she had been asked to do, it was time to break them out.

“Here, let me help you.”

Belle turned and smiled at Aladdin who had seen her starting to struggle with the pile of books. She nodded as he took several off of her and placed them on the trolley at the end of the aisle. “You, uh, don’t usually come in here do you?”

“I’m not really a library person,” Aladdin commented. “But Jasmine and I,” he indicated the woman stood by the circulation desk. “Were hoping you could point us in the right direction. After all you know this library better than anyone in town.”

“That is true,” Belle chuckled. “Its nice to see people doing their own research for once. What can I help with?”

“Do you have any books about Agrabah?” Jasmine asked. “And maybe lamps,” she added sheepishly as she pulled out the lamp that Aladdin had pilfered from Gold’s shop.

Belle nodded, overlooking the small act of theft, she’d cover it with Gold later. “I’m not sure about the lore behind magic lamps, but I do know we have some books about Agrabah in the world travel section,” she said pointing at a row of shelves at the far end of the library. “If you need help with anything, let me know.”

Jasmine gave her a smile. “I think you have far more important research to be doing than ours,” she said indicating the books that were stacked four high on the trolley.

“I do.” Belle agreed. “I hope you find what you’re looking for,” she added as the pair walked towards the back of the library.

Belle glanced over at the table and she smiled as she caught sight of her mother shielded by a pile of books. She was glad that her mother had found a way back to her family and not just because it made it easier to carry out research.

“Have you come across anything yet?” she asked.

Colette looked up form the book she’d been studying with a magnifying glass. “Nothing yet. Only that its supposed to be impossible,” she sighed. “Are you sure he specifically said the dark realm?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Belle sighed. “He recognised the arrival of a new magic user, with the same magical signature as someone who had long been banished to the dark realm’. The fact that it is impossible is what has him worried. None of us will be able to withstand someone with that level of power for long.”

Colette gave her a small smile. “Then I’ll keep looking,” she noticed the look on Belle’s face and stood up, placing her hand on her daughter’s cheek. “I’m sure there’s nothing to be worried about, if we find anything, I’m sure your husband will be able to stop it before it goes to far.”

Belle nodded, feeling a little more reassured. She turned her attention back to the pile of books on the trolley, there were many to go through and the work was only just beginning.

-x-x-x-x-

The sunlight broke through the tops of the trees as he walked through the forest. Rather than have a magical object guiding him, he was following his own instincts. Intuition had led him when it came to other powerful magic users, and it was serving him greatly now. The magical signature that he was following was both familiar and dangerous. And yet it lured him in as though he was prey. If it belonged to the one person he thought he did, he knew that it didn’t bode well for anyone. Especially as she wasn’t supposed to be get into this realm.

“I wondered how long it would take you to find me.”

Gold paused on the path and steeled himself before he turned around to face the woman. “How did you even get here.”

“I have my ways,” she shrugged, the embellishments on her dress shaking with every movement. “And I have allies. All over the place.”

“You do anything to my unborn child...”

“Why would I do that?” she asked, her tone one of innocence.

Gold studied her closely. “Then why are you here?”

“Its best you don’t know,” she replied. “And I really can’t have you interfering, no matter how strong our bond.”

“We have no bond.”

“But we do,” she commented as she took his face in her hands. “Now, you be a good boy and wait somewhere else, while I carry out my business.”

At once, Gold found himself covered in thick black smoke, unable to move any part of his body. When the smoke cleared he found himself at the very edge of the woods, right beside the town line. He supposed it was a plus that she hadn’t sent him outside the town limits. He knew it wouldn't take him that long to get back to town, he needed to get Belle to a place of safety. As he moved to take a step forward, he was sent back by some sort of forcefield. He raised a hand to remove whatever was keeping him held there only to find that his magic was being blocked somehow. He let out a shout of frustration. He needed to protect his family, and that was going to impossible if he was trapped her. He only hoped that someone would find him soon enough and be able to help him.

* * *

_Her finger travelled across the spines of the books as she looked at the __shelves. __She’d made her way through the books on the trolley and had decided to move elsewhere. As she often did she read the titles aloud to see if any of them chimed a bell. She pulled out Goldman's ‘_Treatise on the Metaphysics of Magic.’ _Talbot's ‘_The White Sorcerer's Way.’ _Belle frowned as she noticed an unfamiliar book. _

“_I never seen you before,” she murmured as she set the other two books back on the shelf before she pulled the unseen book towards her. _‘Manual on Defeating the Dark One.’ _What kind of title is that?”_

_She opened it and flicked through the pages. Though she didn’t need to defeat the Dark One there may be something in there about the Dark Realms. “‘Follow the strand’, what strand?” she looked around and noticed a thin piece of red string that had appeared from _ _nowhere. “I must be in that dream world Rumple mentioned,” she murmured. _ _She followed the string around the shelves until she came across an unfamiliar young man, in a long _ _black cloak. “Can I help you?”_

“_I believe you can,” the man replied, giving Belle a smile that looked vaguely familiar. “__But I’ve yet to introduce myself. Hello mother.”_

“_Mother?” she murmured her hand moving to her midsection. “You’re my son,” __she watched as the man nodded. “What is it you need my help with?”_

“_There are forces out there, dark forces, __that want to claim me as their own,” he replied. “This thread is my fate, it has already been sealed. When it mattered most. My own father didn’t protect me. He didn’t save me. __He wasn’t there.__”_

_Belle frowned. “But...he wouldn't, he has done nothing to…”_

“_Mother, I love that you always __try to see the best in him. But he’s not be truste__d.”_

“_But how can you know?” Belle asked. “__You haven’t been born yet. The future can still be changed. He is a good man.”_

“_I wish I could believe that too mother,” the young man sighed. “But my future is already set. There is no one I hate more than my father.”_

Belle woke with a start, her hand moving to rest on her midsection. Though she couldn’t put her finger on the ‘why’ something about the dream had struck a nerve. Though she did smile slightly at the knowledge that her child would be a son. She couldn't wait to share that piece of news with her husband.

“Is everything alright?”

Belle looked up to see her mother knelt beside her, while both Jasmine and Aladdin looked on concerned. She nodded. “I’m fine, guess I’m just a bit tired.”

“I remember those days,” Colette smiled. “It’ll get easier as time goes on.”

“I hope so,” Belle sighed. Though whether she was referring to her dream or her tiredness she wasn’t entirely sure. She stood up from her chair. “I’m going to get some lunch from Granny’s. Do you want me to get you anything?” she asked looking between her mother, Aladdin and Jasmine.

“No, we’re fine thank you,” Jasmine said as she and Aladdin turned their attention back to the books.

“I could use a break, I’ll come with you,” Colette said picking up her bag before following her daughter out of the library.

As they left the library, Belle caught sight of the Blue Fairy. “Give me a minute,” she said, before she hurried over to the woman.

“Belle, what can I do for you?”

“Have you seen Rumple recently? There’s something I need to speak to him about.”

Blue shook her head sympathetically. “I’m afraid not. Is there a message you’d like me to give him if I do?”

“No, I’ll wait until I see him,” Belle sighed. “Thank you anyway,” she turned around and walked back towards her mother who had been loitering awkwardly on the sidewalk.

-x-x-x-x-

“If you keep doing that, they’ll notice you.”

Regina jumped at the sound of Robin’s voice and turned around to see him leaning against the kitchen counter with an amused smirk on his face.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Regina lied as she looked at her hands.

She couldn’t help it. No matter how many times Henry insisted he was grown up, Regina still saw him as her little boy. Even when she was watching him sit on the back lawn with Violet. He had wanted to take her for a ride along one of the trails through the woods, but Regina had convinced him to have a picnic in the backyard. Officially it was because she was worried that the Evil Queen might try once again to get at her through Henry. Unofficially, it was because she wanted to keep an eye on the young couple. Even if she knew both could and would behave.

“Of course you don’t,” Robin smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her away from the window. “Henry’s a good kid, he doesn’t need you to check up on him.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I can’t help it.”

Robin nodded his understanding. He knew that in years to come he would be the same with Roland. Even now he could still see him as the small toddler that had wanted to touch every plant he came across in the Enchanted Forest. As if they had summoned him by thought alone, Roland came skidding into the kitchen.

“Mama, come see,” he said before he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the living room and his latest discovery.

-x-

Out in the garden, Henry glanced over at Violet who was watching the path of a butterfly. Though initially he had been disheartened at having to relocate their date, he had to admit it had turned out great, even if he knew exactly why his mother had suggested it. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that she had moved away from the window. He had no doubt that Robin was behind it and he thanked his lucky stars that his stepfather and brother were able to keep her occupied enough that she wasn’t checking up on them every five minutes.

“You’re being very quiet.” Henry glanced over at Violet who had stopped looking at the butterfly and was now looking at him. “Is everything okay?”

Henry nodded. “Yeah, I was just checking my mom wasn’t still spying on us.”

Violet smiled. “Its not so bad, if it was my father, he’d be sat watching every single movement you made.”

Henry chuckled lightly, before he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out the last of the apple turnovers that Regina had made for them. “Do you want to split it?” he asked.

“Yes I would,” she replied as Henry proceeded to cut it in half before handing her one part. “If I asked her, do you think your mom would share the recipe with me?”

“No,” Henry snorted. “Grandma’s been trying for ages, but she won’t budge. She’s like that with all of her recipes.”

-x-x-x-x-

Granny looked up as the bell tinkled above the door, and smiled as she saw Emma and Killian walk into the diner. Both were laughing at something. Granny didn’t know what it was, but she was glad to see it. She knew that Emma had been a little down about her visions of the future, so it was nice to see the smile back. Even if it would be for a brief few moments.

“Hey Granny,” Emma smiled as she sat on one of the stools.

“Afternoon, what can I get you?” she asked. “Your usual?”

Emma groaned in delight. “One of your grilled cheeses sounds great right now.”

“And for you?”

“I’ll have the same,” Killian smiled as he put the menu back onto the counter, before Granny walked over to the back of the diner. He glanced over at Emma who’s smile from moments ago had already fallen. “What is it?” he asked, already dreading the answer.

Emma shook her head. “I don’t know. But its quiet.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Its _too_ quiet,” Emma sighed. “Its like a child, when it goes quiet, it normally means trouble is around the corner.” She shook her head once again. “Ignore me, I’m probably being silly. I’ve been second guessing my instincts since the visions started.”

“And yet, they’ve never steered us wrong before.” Killian commented. “And if that means you feel like trouble is around the corner. Then that’s what we need to prepare for. But for a little bit lets just pretend that everything is just fine.”

Emma smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Across the diner, Belle watched the pair with a soft smile. She was glad that Emma seemed to be at peace for the moment. No one deserved it more than her. She didn’t know the exact ins and outs of what it was that had caused her to be so worried in recent weeks, she just hoped that it would last a while. Emma had always been good to her. She watched as Killian placed a kiss to the top of Emma’s head. His continual progress on the road of redemption, along with Regina, gave her hope that Rumple would eventually succeed. She’d seen signs of it recently, and regardless of what her dream – _or premonition_, a small voice whispered in the back of her mind – had told her, she knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her and their son safe.

“I’m sorry what was that?” she asked, aware that her mother had just spoken to her, but she hadn’t been paying attention.

Colette gave her a small smile. “I was asking what was it that he wanted to show you earlier. You never said.”

Belle smiled. “He wanted to show me the room that he was in the process of turning into a nursery. I know its still relatively early, but I love how excited he seems to be about this. He missed it all with Baelfire. I know he’s keen not to make the mistakes he did back then.”

“I’m sure he won’t,” Colette smiled. “I know what your father thinks, but the Rumplestiltskin that I’ve experienced since I’ve been in Storybrooke has done nothing but prove how committed to the last chance that you’ve given him.”

“Speaking of my father,” Belle said changing the subject, as she picked up her cup of tea. “Are you going to go back to how things used to be?”

“I don’t know,” she replied truthfully, “its been years since I last saw him. He believed me to be dead for the longest time, its not something you can easily pick back up on.”

“I did.”

Colette leaned over and rested her hand on her cheek. “That’s because you always see the good in everyone. You didn’t hold past actions against me.”

“But if you let me talk to him…”

“If its meant to be, then things will work out as they’re supposed to.”

Belle gave her a smile, before she took another sip of her drink. She frowned as she noticed a strange taste to it. However, she paid it no mind, several things had tasted different since she’d found out she was pregnant. A few moments later she felt a small movement inside of her, causing her to gasp.

“Belle? What is it?”

“I...I don’t know,” she gasped as she felt a sharp stab of pain, causing her to drop her cup, and it to shatter into tiny pieces. She looked down and noticed that her stomach was no longer flat, but growing rather quickly.

“What the…” Killian tailed off realising the question he was about to ask was rather redundant. Emma however, quickly jumped into action, hurrying over to Belle’s side as the woman stood up from the booth with a baby bump that was practically full term.

“Colette, take Belle’s other arm,” she said as she slung one of Belle’s arms around her shoulders. With a flick of her wrist she sent the four of them to a place that she knew would be able to keep them safe.

-x-

“What is it?” Robin asked as he noticed Regina’s face as she read the message from Emma.

“Someone has sped up Belle’s pregnancy,” Regina replied. “Gold’s gone missing and everyone’s gone to the convent to protect Belle, and be on guard in case the Evil Queen’s involved. Which is where you need to be.”

“Where are you going?”

“To find Gold,” she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He’s gone missing on the same day that something happens to Belle. Its not a coincidence. Someone wants him out of the way.”

Robin couldn't find a flaw in her logic and watched as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, before he called Henry and Violet inside so that they could keep an eye on Roland for him.

\- x -

The smoke cleared from her vision and Regina nodded to herself as she found herself in the pawn shop. Unlike how it usually was, everything was in darkness. She could tell that Gold wasn’t there, and hadn’t been since the previous night since the alarm was still switched on. She froze it momentarily while she looked around. She didn’t want it going off while she was looking for some clue as to where he was, why he had gone and if he had gone willingly. It was the last part that concerned her the most. If he hadn’t left willingly, then who had taken him and why. She knew they’d have to be powerful to even manage to control the Dark One, let alone get him to do something he didn’t want to do. At least without the dagger, and she knew that after Hyde had come to town, he had hidden it somewhere only he knew. She picked up the scarf that sat on the coat stand in the backroom and rummaged through his potions to find a locator potion. Once she had found the one that was looking for, Regina reset the shop’s alarm and transported herself outside. She poured the potion over the scarf and let it float in the air as it tried to locate him. She watched it hover in mid-air before it took off in the direction of the town line.

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she closed another book and set it to one side. There had only been about five books in the library about Agrabah, and hardly any on the lore behind magic lamps, with the only book warning the reader off of making Genie wishes. She was starting to think that maybe they had been a bit too hasty in declining Belle’s offer of help. She looked across the table at Aladdin who was still focused on the lamp and looking at it closely.

“What is it?” she asked as she reached for the last remaining book.

Aladdin looked up at her, and gave her a smile as he picked up the lamp. “Maybe, we should just go for it.”

“You and I both know what genie wishes are like,” Jasmine commented. “They can go very wrong. Ask Snow White what happened when her father encountered one.”

Aladdin shrugged. “As long as we’re really specific and think about it from every side, maybe it won’t be so bad,” he held the lamp out to her. “You ready?”

After a few moments thought, Jasmine nodded and took the lamp from him, and rubbed the side. Both watched as smoke emerged from the lamp, before the sound of metal meeting floor echoed in the quiet of the library. They looked down to see two golden bangles on the floor. “I don’t understand, why isn’t there a genie?”

“They’ve been freed.”

Jasmine’s once hopeful expression fell. “Without a genie, how I can I use a wish to return to Agrabah?”

Aladdin looked at the bangles before he knelt down and picked them up. “Yes you will.”

“But...you’ll be a prisoner, enslaved to the lamp.”

Aladdin shrugged before giving her a cocky smirk. “Its not that bad of a life. Some genies might be insufferable, but I knew a great one before, maybe I can be like him,” he slid one bangle onto his wrist, before moving to put the other one on his right wrist. “We’ll found out together.”

-x-x-x-x-

At any other time in her life, Maleficent would have found it remarkably amusing that she had joined forces with Storybrooke’s fairy population to protect the wife of the Dark One. However, it wasn’t really the time to reflect on the amusement. Still it did feel good to be partially accepted by the town, that they knew they could call on her in times of need. She figured that it was more to do with Regina vouching for her than any sort of loyalty, but it was nice all the same. She raised her hands and copied the fairies as they put protection spells around the convent.

Though it had its own protections that Blue had put up after the first curse had been broken, they had all agreed that given the current circumstance it wouldn’t hurt to have further protections. Especially if this turned out to be some elaborate plan of the Evil Queen to try and get Gold on her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as both Robin and Killian, along with the dwarves readied themselves for a fight should it come to that.

“Okay, that should be enough,” Tinkerbell said as they watched the convent shimmer silver before it turned back to how it normally looked. “That should keep anyone who means Belle harm out.”

“Its a testament to how far the Crocodile’s come that we’re not assuming he’s behind this,” Killian pointed out in an undertone so that only Robin could hear him.

“He wouldn't do it,” Robin pointed out. “At least, not to his own wife.”

-x-x-x-x-

“Is it really that bad?” Violet asked quietly as Henry returned from speaking with his mom.

“There’s no trace of him at his shop, and its clear he hasn’t been there all day,” Henry replied glancing over at Roland who was oblivious to the conversation.

“You’re worried about him aren’t you?”

Henry nodded. They’d never been _that_ close, but he was still one of only a few who could tell him stories about his father. Before everything had happened with Hyde, and other things he had been planning on rectifying that and spending more time with him. “Mom’s worried. Both of them are. Something’s about to happen,” he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. “I haven’t told them yet, because I don’t want them to worry,” he added as he passed it over to Violet.

She unfolded the paper and looked at what had been written, if it could even be called writing. It was a series of random symbols that didn’t follow any pattern. “Did you do this?”

“I think I did, but I don’t remember doing it,” Henry explained. “Its like, I black out and when I come round, this is in front of me.”

“You need to tell them.”

"I know,” Henry sighed. “Its just a question of finding the right time,” he said before he slid the piece of paper back into his backpack and walked over to Roland.

-x-x-x-x-

“He’s beautiful,” Emma cooed as she looked over Belle’s shoulder at the baby boy she was holding. It seemed that the magically sped up pregnancy had had no negative effects on either mother or child. Something which everyone in the room was thankful for.

“He is isn’t he?” Belle smiled not looking up from her son. Both of her parents were on her other side staring at their grandson, completely in love with him already. For Belle it was an almost perfect moment, the only person missing was Gold himself.

Killian put his phone back in his jacket pocket as he walked back into the medical bay. He smiled as he caught sight of Emma cooing over the newborn baby. He felt a brief pang of longing in the pit of his stomach, and hoped that they were able to beat the visions of the future, if only so he could explore _his_ vision of the future, one that involved Emma being alive and well.

“What did Regina have to say?” Emma asked as she noticed him loitering in the doorway.

“There was no sign of him at the shop, he hasn’t been there at all,” Killian explained. “She’s using a locator potion and it seems to be heading towards the edge of town.”

“Will she find him soon?” Belle asked looking up from her son.

“She couldn’t say,” he replied apologetically. “If he’s in town then she’ll find him easily, but if he’s somehow over the line…”

“It could take some time,” Emma sighed.

“Something I don’t think we have much time for,” Blue commented as she pointed towards the window. Everyone followed the direction she was pointing in and realised what she’d meant. A mass of grey fog had descended rather rapidly.

“That’s not natural,” Emma commented as she noticed the flicks of silver running through it. “That’s magical.”

“And we have little magical protection,” Blue commented. “The protection spell and Maleficent may hold off whoever is responsible for a while, but none of us would be able to sustain it for too long. Not without Regina or Mr Gold,” she added. “Even the weapons would be pointless.”

“Then what do we do?” Moe asked looking between Emma and the Blue Fairy, “how do we keep my daughter and grandson safe.”

Belle looked away from the window and down at her son, before she looked back up at Blue. She wasn’t sure this was the right thing to be doing. But she couldn’t see a way forward, especially if they couldn’t find Rumplestiltskin in time. “You need to take him.”

“What?” Blue asked with a frown. “I know you want me to be his fairy godmother, and I accepted, but are you sure this is what you want to do?”

Belle nodded. “You are one of the most powerful magical beings, my son couldn’t be in safer hands,” she said as she handed the bundle to the other woman.

Blue nodded at her. “Then I shall protect him with my life, until it is safe enough for me to return him to his parents.”

“There’s one thing I need you to do for me,” Belle said, she glanced over at Emma and told her the book she wanted. Emma conjured it, and passed it to her. “This is my favourite book, I named him for the hero of this story. Please read it to him, so that he knows I am always there with him,” she paused as Blue nodded, passing her the book, while Blue passed Gideon back to her for a moment. Belle looked down at him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “My Gideon, strong and brave, a hero for all time,” she pressed one last kiss to his cheek. “Don’t you ever forget that I love you,” she said as she handed him back to Blue.

“I have faith that it won’t be long before I return him to you,” she smiled. “I will send you a message when we are safe. Your son will always know his parents loved him.”

“Thank you,” Belle replied with a watery smile. Blue nodded at them and said her goodbyes to them, before she raised her wand and disappeared in a shimmer of blue smoke.

* * *

As she reached the town line, Regina scanned the vicinity for any sign of him. She watched as the scarf, turned sharply and headed into woods. She thought about calling the Merry Men to help her look, but if he was being held captive she wanted to make sure there was no collateral damage. They may have accepted her as one of their number, even before she married Robin, but that didn’t follow that they actually liked her. And getting even just one of them killed would not be a good move at all.

Regina followed the scarf through the woods, pushing aside branches as she cut a path off of the usual trail through the woods. She wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing at the edge of town, but a small part of her didn’t think it was good news. Whether he went there willingly or not, nothing good ever seemed to happen at the edge of town, or in the woods.

“What happened?” she asked as she waved a hand freeing him of the enchantment.

“There’s no time for that,” Gold snapped. “Belle, is she alright?”

“No,” Regina replied. “I don’t have time to explain. We need to get to the convent,” she added she waved a hand, immediately covering them in lilac smoke.

Within seconds they had arrived at the convent. They found it in disarray. Without pausing to ask what had happened Gold, hurried inside in search of Belle.

“Did she do this?” Regina asked as she came to sit beside Robin, who was looking at the snapped string of his bow. She didn’t need to elaborate on who the _‘she’_ was.

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “I don’t know what happened exactly. Its hard to explain, Killian had come outside to tell us that both Belle and the baby were fine, then after he had gone back inside, thick fog appeared, so we prepared to fight, and then after a couple of minutes the fog was gone and this had happened,” he added indicating the snapped string, as well as the ruined axes of the dwarves. “It definitely felt like magic, but different to anything I’ve ever experienced before.”

-x-

Gold rushed up to the hospital wing to find Emma and Killian stood in the hallway talking quietly. As soon as they noticed him, they started to talk over each other. He held up a hand to stop them.

“Where’s my wife?”

“Through there,” Killian replied. If Gold hadn’t been so concerned about Belle and the welfare of his child, he’d have wondered why the man had seemed almost friendly when their usual tone of conversation was polite hatred at best. He nodded at them and walked through the doors to the medical bay to see Belle being comforted by both of her parents.

“Rumple,” she breathed, her expression brightening for a moment, before it crumpled once again.

He walked over to her unsure of what had happened and what to even say. She’d needed him and he hadn’t been there, all because of that woman and the hold she still had over him, even after all these years. As though she sensed that he was going to blame the man for what happened, Colette stood up from her spot beside Belle and pulled Moe far away from the couple letting them have peace.

“What happened?” he asked as he sat beside her.

Belle took a shuddering breath, as she turned to face him. “I don’t know exactly, someone sped up my pregnancy. I went from barely showing to full blown labour in a matter of seconds. Emma got me here quickly, and within half hour I was holding our son.”

“We have a son?” Gold asked, despite the current situation, he couldn’t help but smile. He looked around. “Where is he? Have you thought of a name yet?”

Belle smiled slightly at his excitement, before a fresh bout of tears came. “Something happened, I had to give him to Blue, we had to get him away from here,” she sobbed, clinging to his arm. “I hated to do it, but I didn’t know where you were or what had happened to you. I just knew that I had to protect our son.”

Though his first reaction was anger, they should have trusted that he would get there and protect their son. However, he knew that had Regina not found him or he’d been sent elsewhere, things may have been vastly different. He placed his hand over Belle’s and let her cry against him, using his other arm to pull her closer. Regardless of how he currently felt he knew that Belle needed him to be strong for her right now.

“It will be okay won’t it?” she asked looking at him.

Gold nodded. “Of course. I may have issues with Blue, but I trust that she will keep our son…”

“Gideon,” Belle interrupted. “His name is Gideon.”

“Good name,” he said with a small smile. He knew what the book that the name had come from meant to Belle, and he had to admit, it was rather fitting. “I trust that she will protect Gideon until it is safe for her to return to Storybrooke with him.”

She nodded against him, grateful that he was there for her. “Who would do something like this? What could they possibly want with our son?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “But I promise you Belle, I will find them and they will pay for what they’ve done to us.”

-x-x-x-x-

The small group sat around one of the tables in Granny's, pondering the days events. Even in their worst case scenarios, this had not been something that was even on their radar. It wasn't something anyone in town was even aware there was a potion or spell for.

“Who would do something like this?” Snow asked.

“The Evil Queen?” Emma suggested hesitantly glancing over at Regina to gauge her reaction. “She's been trying to get Gold on her side since she got here.”

“If this was her,” Regina commented. “She's just unleashed hell for herself,” she studied her fingers before looking up at the others. “Rumplestiltskin does not take it lightly when you go after his family.”

“So the town will become collateral damage, wonderful,” Killian commented leaning back against his chair.

“I've got to go wake David,” Snow sighed standing up from the booth. I'll let him know what's happened so he can be on his guard while on the night shift.”

They said their goodnights, before Snow turned and walked out of the diner. The remaining four sat in silence as they contemplated the next moves. None of them wanted to be around if Gold declared war on the Evil Queen, or whoever had been responsible for him having another child lost to him.

“We should probably go and relieve Henry of babysitting duties,” Robin commented as he glanced at the clock behind the counter.

“Not just yet,” Regina said. “I think there might be something we can do to at least imprison the Evil Queen, that way if she did have something to do with this, we can get her out of the way before she and Gold level half of the town.”

“And how should we do that?” Emma asked. “The last time we tried, we ended up in the mirror world with a dragon on our asses.”

“There are other ways,” Regina replied, narrowing her eyes in Emma’s direction. “We just need to get to my vault.”

-x-x-x-x-

Gold looked at the assorted objects on the counter. Any one of them with just a drop of blood could find anyone in his blood line in any realm. While he had his differences with the Blue Fairy, he knew that she would protect his son. He just wanted to see for himself that the boy was okay. If only to give him and Belle some reassurance. He sighed as his thoughts turned to his wife. She didn’t deserve any of this, he knew long ago that as the true love of the Dark One, she’d have a target on her back, but even he had falsely believed that they wouldn’t target a child. Especially, a newborn baby.

“Oh dear,” came a mocking voice. “Did you lose another son?” the Evil Queen asked. “Really, I never knew you were so careless.”

“I wouldn’t dearie, not if I were you,” Gold commented his voice dangerously low.

“Or what?” she asked. “Oh,” she realised as he met her gaze. “You think I had something to do with this...tragedy? I wish. But I certainly applaud whoever it was. To make such an open move against the Dark One.”

“You know something?”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” she laughed. “It certainly does make things interesting though doesn’t it?”

“If I find you had anything to do with what happened today.”

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes at him. “You’ll what? Show that no matter what you’re still as dark as they come. I look forward to it,” she taunted before she threw up one of her hands and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

Gold glared at the spot where the Evil Queen had been stood before he picked up a sword from under the counter and started swinging it around, smashing every object he could reach.

-x-

She looked down at the squirming baby in her arms. She had missed the feeling of a newborn in her arms. For so many years, she had cradled them close as she'd stole them away from their parents. She looked down at the figure at her feet, and kicked her with the toe of her boot. For so long she'd wanted her powerless and at her mercy and now she had it. She looked out over the town and smiled. Phase one was complete. She'd continue to let her son think that the Evil Queen had had a hand in today’s events, just like everyone else in town had automatically assumed. If he disposed of that nuisance for her, she may give him a little relief when her plan came to fruition. But for now, she had the first part, the rest would come in time. She waved her hand over the prone fairy, and she disappeared from sight. The residents of the little town, would soon find their beloved ‘Blue Fairy’ but it wouldn’t be for a while yet. Certainly long enough for her to make her getaway.

She pulled the small charm out from her pocket and twisted the ring three times. A door appeared out of thin air and she stepped through it, vanishing into another realm, where she could start to sow the seeds of impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
